They who came from worlds
by akai345
Summary: This day should have been a typical day in the Nagumo household especial for our myu. it has been 9yrs since she came to her papas world. since then she has been going to school, but since she is her papas "daughter" she has been popular with the boys and girls in her school. however that changes today when she on her way back to her home with her "friends".(complete)
1. devils,angels,fallen angels?

Ch1: devils,angels,fallen angels?

On her way to the park, Myu was telling her friends that she made in school how beat said game level of phantom an rpg game

Suna age 13: so that's all you did Myu your amazing for discovering the weakness of death bringer! She exclaimed

Myu age 13: it was hard the first nano, but after realizing that gravity magic was his weakness all I had to do is use control gravity (which lasts 2 seconds) on his high damage moves nano. The rest is simple if you memorize the rest of it's attack patterns nano.

Shona age 13: Still it's amazing though even the most powerful players in the game had a hard time defeating it but you beat on your first try.

Ryuu age 13 : I know right by the way what gear did you get by the way?

Myu: so great stuff nano, got two full sets of herald of death which allows to give your enemies 10% debuff for an hour with a 5min cool time,heal 30% with each hit, enemies you designate as targets get an extended cool down time for two min on each of their sword skills,magic arts, spirit arts and summoning arts have an hour ban combat oriented familiars. Also instant death magic, spirit and sword

Skills are void for 3 hours as soon as combat starts and has a cool down time or 30 min nano.

Suna: what are you going to do with the second set then myuu.

She asks

Myu: I plan having it as a backup set for now. since right now as far as I know nobody has access to this armor set nano.

Ryuu: I see… well when are u going to party up with us again I was hoping you can help us with a quest we are on right now.

Myu : I'll think about it nano, but for now let's play hide and seek nano I can see the park from here. She says as she points to the park in front of them.

The park is 5 blocks long by 10 blocks wide, all is flat terrain. Their are a couple trees here and there, 3 of basketball courts,a baseball field,and a children's playground which has 3 long jungle gims,5 swing sets, has 20 foot tall wall climb,has 10 slides that are from 3 to 15 feet tall, 2 are spiral slides,5 are straight slides,2 tunnel slides,and one water slide. Myu and her friends all started to run to the children's playground , as usual myu is the first to arrive to the pole and as her friends are coming towards her a magic circle engulfed the four of them and they are unable to move.

Ryuu/Shona/Suna: what's happening they say as they are floating upwards into the sky with panic voices.

As far myu can tell they don't have much time before the are summoned and the people at the park for some reason can't see what's going on so being her only response to an emergency activates her black boots and start flying to her friends and push them out of the way which happens all in the span of a second.

Her thoughts as her friends are pushed out the magic circle are

Myu: (at least I got them out but I hope my papa comes for me

To the place I'm being sent to, but before that I'll tell to give a message to him and momma) ryuu kun tell my papa and mama im sorry she says leaving him with these final words before disappears in a pillar of light in front of their eyes.

Ryuu:myuuuu! He says as heart fell scream echoes through the park. At that moment a ping was sent through all the specific stones of Hajime's class saying that one of them had gone missing.

As soon as that happened, everyone went to telepathy network and updated their exact positions on the world. It had been two hours since Myu supposed to be back from the park. But when everyone finished responding that they were fine there was a bell ring at the gate to his house.

Hajime had a bad feeling about this so did the wives. So Hajime went to the intercom and saw two little girls crying and a boy with despair and resignation in his eye but keep asking if anyone was home. Now that he got a closer look at these kids they were myu's friends from school,but he didn't see myu with them at all.

Hajime opened the door real quick which made his wives look at the door.

Hajime: where is asked in a serious voice

Ryuu: I'm sorry I couldn't do anything

He says in a sad and rage tone

Suna/Shona: were sorry we were unable to do anything. they say with crying voices.

But the question remains the same but with killing intent in his words which make the wives and myu's mother Remia look at her husband with scared eyes.

Hajime:i'll ask one more time he says as he brings all of them in the room instantly with donner pointed at ryuu.

The wives see the kids crying and a boy resigned to his fate.

The wives yell at Hajime to calm down. But the boy says this.

Ryuu: she gone.

Silence fills the room and stays this way for 5 minutes before remia speak up in a feeble voice seeing the boy is not lying she knows this because as soon as he said that Hajime took out his specific stone to look for her but he couldn't find her.

Remia: how,how did this happen. She says tears streaming down her face.

Ryuu: she pushed us outta the way of a pillar of light that shot up

From a circle since we were all caught in it. Somehow she was able to move in that circle since she flew in the air pushing us all in an instant. And she gave me a message for her papa and mama.

She said I'm sorry. As these words are said remia faints Karori and Shizuku rush to hold her. Akio,Yue,Tio, Liliana,and Shia look towards the boy and the girls. There eyes filled with so much emotion in their eyes. Rage,grief,sorrow,anger,despair,guilt,sympathy,furry, sadness.

All these emotions in their eyes. But as for Hajime he is still. No emotion on his face. All he does is take out his compass of guidance to pinpoint myu's location. But to his surprise it shows the magic need to go get her was outrageous and also one thing he knows for sure his Crystal key was going to be useless.

Hajime: I found where she is. She is alive

At this Ryuu, Shona, Suna and the wives look at Hajime with hopeful expressions but that is dashed with his next words.

Haijme: but to get to her even if we combined all of our classmates and ourselves magic power along with all of the tortus residents 5000 time we still wouldn't be able to reach her and the crystal key can't reach that far…she is in another universe entirely.

His words devastate everyone in the room, including Hajime.

These words were also heard by classmates as well and they sent sad emotional "sorry for your loss over" the telepathic Network but they were also devisted

Yue: Hajime what do we do. The 1st wife asks.

Hajime: nothing this is just a minor set back that is all.

At this everybody looks at Hajime face and there they see a madness just like when Yue was taken from him along with a held their breaths.

Hajime:whoever did this has messed with me that makes them my enemy. He says in a serious tone that leaves no room for argument.

Then he turns his back on his wives and looks at the kids shouts at them.

Hajime: are you going to be like that all day! Do you have pride in yourselves at all! My daughter chose to save you guys and sacrificed herself for you!

At this the girls stop crying and Ryuu looks at him with the girls.

Hajime:I will not let such people who cry just because they can't

See their friend for a little while! If that's the case then you don't deserve to hang out with my daughter.

They remain silent for a good minute before once again Hajime speaks.

Hajime: you don't want that do you. No not because she is your "friend". You want something more you all want to have her attention on you and only you.

With each word Hajime speak insights Shona,Suna, and Ryuu to they're very core.

Hajime: what you want is the love of my daughter isn't. You want her to lean on you. To say that your the only one important to her. You guys want her to say that she can't live without you is that right.

At these words all the can do is be shocked in awe by how accurate his words were. Yes what they want,what they feel is love for myu.

Ever since she helped them being bullied,helped them in fights where they were outnumbered, helped them when they were at their lowest in life. When all three of them lost their parents,whether by death or divorce, she was there light.

Shona: that's true, isn't it guys she says as she looks at both of her friends nay her rivals.

Suna: he's right though I've been denying it I do love her even though we are both girls.

Ryuu: even so what can we do

Hajime looks at them with a fearless grin and says

Hajime: what if I offered you power he says as blood crimson magic power engulfed his body.

Ryuu,Shona,and Suna look at him with eyes of disbelief.

Hajime: this here is power I can offer you,power you yourselves can wield. You have a chance to step in the world where my precious daughter is but at a cost,even so will use your second chance at life

my daughter gave you,or will you take this hand and step into the abyss were you will cast your humanity your family,your friends all for the sake of the chance the one you love recognize you. He says in a loud booming voice.

Yue,Shia,Tio,Kaori,Shizuku,Aiko,Remia who woke back up at the start of Hajime's speech,and Liliana. All have exasperated looks

And made a tsukkomi in their heads(This is like a demon king tempting with power oi,or no no he was already demon king it's just he let his chunni out in full power at the start they tsukkomi)

But Hajime ignored that because a certain little Hajime with black shirt came out saying you called your calling Right. But he said no one is calling.

But he could see that in these kids eyes where they're was despair and sorrow,was replaced with determination and conviction that wouldn't yield to anyone. And at once no hesitation they reached for the devil's hand and they said in unison.

Ryuu,Shona,Suna: we accept your offer!

Hajime had a wicked grin on his face the same with the kids they also had wicked grins on their faces.

Yue: will that's good and all what are we going to do about rescuing myu. She asks.

Hajime: it's fine I already know what to do, but the quickest Time we can get to her by my calculations is 5 yrs.

Shia: That long desu~

Hajime: yeah it will take us 1 yr to come up with a new concept magic and the other 4yrs is making the god crystal to make universeal hopping key stable. The size of the god crystal has to be 30 feet tall and 50 feet wide. Normal this world take thousands of years to make it but since we have age of God's magic hence the 4yrs. This also includes use increasing our Mana storage to make it from 5000 times to just 5 times.

They were all impressed he had figured the requirements for universal hopping. This was the man they that fell in love with.

This also includes them putting there Mana in as well.

He points at the kids.

Hajime: now then since everyone has heard this are they're no objections.

Over the telepathy network, no sir! They all shout in unison.

The demon king has decreed prepare for war ladies and gentlemen

Some had messed with our princess so no mercy. Said Kouki.

I'll gather the haruia they will be eager to accompany us to this universe. Said Endou.

Liliana: I'll go back with aiko and ask for all of tortus to mobilize in five years To March to war. I'm sure they all will be more than willing.

Moana: ill ask of my people as well to help us in our fight against

Our common enemy.

Tio: I'll also ask our friends in the sky world for help along with our dragon brethren

Shia: then I'll ask our "god" friends for help as well.

Hajime:well then shall we begin.

Ryuu,Shona,Suna knew that their lives for the next 5 yrs wasn't going to be the same again, since they knew they have given up all they own to the father of the person they love, The demon king Hajime Nagumo.

Change scene.

The crimson vow had just returned from completing a job and had Earn 400 gold coins split 4 ways. Now they were going to each take 1 week break since it's been sometime they had a vacation.

Reina and pauline went to the capital for a base they can call their own for the crimson vow. Mavis went back to her family to catch up what she had missed. All the while mile was…..well she was going from food stand to food stand to see what food she would like to eat.

Mile age 12:(everything looks good but it's not fun without everyone here)

Yes she was feeling lonely. Without her friends she just had no motivation to do something on her own.

Mile:(maybe if I went to the guild today I might find something exciting to do yeah let's do that) so she went to the adventures guild hall to look at the quest board to see if anything leaked her interests.

She found three quest that she took an interest to but each of them were far from each other and it would take her a week to complete it.

Quest1: rank C party

Description: a group of bandits have been raiding on the east side of the kingdom, the job is no subjugation but reconnaissance on the basics hideout, their numbers,any hostages they may have then report it to the local Knight garrison. Pay 20 gold and 100 silvers

Quest2:rank C party or Higher

Description: this job is to transport luggage from the southern part of the kingdom to the capital of the kingdom. Pay 100 gold and 1000 silvers.

Quest3: rank C party or Higher

Description: this job is simple

Escort someone out of the kingdom from the western part of the kingdom to the empire borders for it can go free.

3 orichalcum coins and 300 gold.

These were the quests that caught mile interest

While it would be easy money for mile to do the 1st two quests,

She was curious about the last one. To her it was obvious that the party was meant to die at the end of this quest otherwise this wouldn't be requested C rank party. To sum up this is for people dumm enough to pick it since it was a higher pay out that they could go into retirement and live a life of luxury. But the guild would go find the employer who posted this quest to C rank adventures and that person would be refused serviced from the adventures guild and go to prison afterwards. Even this person risked it. Meaning they could get away with it that even royalty would have a hard time pulling it off. So there was only one choice.

Mile took it to the receptionist and asked to take it.

The receptionist knew full well how strong crimson vow was.

They completed every quest so far and they're reputation was superb among the adventures. Even so she reminded her of the dangers. With that out of the way. Mile headed off to the western part of the kingdom. She took the normal way of ridding a waggion

To the western part of the kingdom. It took 2 days to reach the place she needed to be and she rested one day in the town she was in. The following day she met with person that she was supposed to escort out of the country.

Mile: hi I'm mile, I'll be the one to escort you today

Unknown: likewise by the way where is the rest of your party? He asked looking around.

Mile: it's just me the rest of my party are doing different jobs at the moment. She replied cheerfully

Unknown: okey…..no this is fine,shall we start then? He asks walking towards the entrance of the town.

Mile: that's fine.

It has been 2 hours since then and they are close to the border between the kingdom and the empire. Also since then mile and the stranger have been talking all the while. Questions like why you need to the empire or why a girl as her self work the adventures guild. During the time she was chatting with him, mile has caught the signs of 50 people all round them since she left the town. Though they have been some distance away it looks like they are going to make a move soon. Just as she thought that they started to move. Immediately she moves between her unknown friend and them. Within 2 seconds they are surrounded on all fronts. Mile started to worry a little

Two be able to cover 2 mile distance to they're positions in two seconds meant her opponents we no stranger militaristic tactics.

So she asks her nanos in a whisper voice

Mile: hey nanos I may need to ask for your help on this one.

Nanomachines: YOUR Assumption is correct on this one master

Though we ask you ask for our help frequently,rather do that.

In the world she was reborn into when God asked her what she wanted. All she asked for was make her average. But since God's version of average was to take the power of a human to a god

And you get the average between them. Or how her looks were

From human to a god and your get the average.

She found out the hard way that what she wanted she didn't get.

Instead she got the most beautiful body and the most powerful powers in this entire world. She was also Born into viscount family

Since I guess that was the average between a slave or royalty.

She had the ability to ask the beings that make magic possible for help. Since she has level 5 athourition on them and can't go any higher, but since everybody in the entire world doesn't knows the nanomachines exist and since the only two people ever reached level 3 athourition and both of them died 300 years ago. That means she is the most powerful person on the planet besides the Apex species the ancient dragons.

Mile: I'm counting on you nanaos

nanomachines: at your will

Mile: we are surrounded,she says in a loud voice to her unknown friend.

At this she can feel the entire atmosphere change she noticed that they all stopped in their footsteps in an instant just for in an instant but that was fatal in battle of life and death, so she sent ten fire balls

The size of bulldozers two each of there locations in an instant.

Mile: bullets fireball spell. She shouted as huge explosion erupted around them during that time she erected a barrier around them so they can't be blown away. Within seconds within a mile radius all the forest area was blown away leaving crater the size of 300merters around and the only flat land was the footing they were standing on.

Mile thought she really did it now. Even though she still didn't call for the nanos yet, she still could do this amount of damage by herself.

but she didn't celebrate yet since she picked up on one remaining

enemy.

Mile: there is still on left so she left her protection target and closed in on her target with her sword drawn as she gave a downward swing which most people were unable to see. And with that the most anticlimactic battle ended.

As soon took the blood of her sword and put it in her sheath and made a grin when magical chains appeared to capture her which

Succeeded in doing. How when all her enemies are gone then a voice speaks up in a scared voice.

Unknown: I got you ha, I can't believe that Worked.

Mile: say mister I'm your ally remember so if you could undo these magical chains.

Unknown: don't speak you demon, while I was worried for a little while, my ease is back he says in a frightened voice.

Mile: but I'm a human girl see do I have demon features to you.

She asks trying to calm him down.

At this point, the unknown removed his robe revealing and 30 yrs old man vertern mage,With the insignia of the empire on his shoulder showing he's allegiance is towards to.

Mile: you do realize if I don't return back the entirety of the kingdom will come looking for you.

Unknown: while I know that I also know that the kingdom wouldn't want to start war with empire anytime soon.

Mile: so your from the empire then, still to kidnapped a little girl is what criminals do no, I know for a fact that even a person like you wouldn't do that.

Unknown: under normal circumstances but,since your a threat to the empire and I've seen first hand what you are capable of and yet you have room to grow stronger since you but a child.

If your this powerful now who knows how powerful now who knows what a monster of a power you'll become in the future.

Mile: Is that so

Unknown: that is so, however even I have morals so in light of this I'll kill you now so that you won't become a subject of experimentation he says with a look of disgust on his face. Know that I'll give you a proper burial after all said and done.

Mile: why thank and…..

When she says these words he feels a stab through his chest,and when he looks down he sees a sword through his chest.

Mile: thanks for the information she says as she pulls the blade

from his chest.

Unknown: how?

Mile: illusion magic real life double. This magic gives the opponents

a vision of what they want to see and it make feel real to them.

Unknown: I see in the end even though I felt I was having a conversation with a person is was an illusion. He says as he falls to his knees, with blood pouring down his chest. For a while he has been trying to heal himself but for some reason he can't. Then he hears the reason for this

Mile: the reason why you can't heal yourself is the I injected a poison on you that makes you unable to use magic for an hour or so. Kind of like your chains but inferior to it in every way.

When he hears this he just laughs, he lost finally accepted

It now. as he a blade was raised to his face.

Mile: where are the other adventures that also took this job.

She demanded in a serious tone.

When she accepted this quest she was summoned to guild masters office,This is where she found out that 29 parties of C rank and 2 B parties went missing when they took this job. But the guild decided to hide this information after the third case,so she was paid the reward for the job upfront with the promise that should return with information on what happened to them she would get an extra pay of 1000 gold and 10 pieces of orichalcum coins. She swore that she would come back with information.

Unknown: like I said earlier I was going to spare you from experimentation, I'm sure you know what happened to them.

He says in a pained voice.

Mile squeezes her fist tightly until blood comes out.

She was wondering why some of her friends that were outside never responded to her letters or how she hadn't seen them in the guild since 6 days ago.

As he on his knees he sees sadness and rage in her streaming down her face but she soon wipes them away and those emotions fade away. He knows that the adventures they had taken probably she had comrades among them.

Mile: thank you for the information but you don't have to live so not to let you suffer anymore do you have any final words. She says as she goes behind him with sword raised.

Unknown: none though my name is Geralt.

Mile: then goodbye Geralt. She says as she cuts his head off his shoulders. As soon his body slumps to the floor a magic circle along with his chains bind her to the ground.

Mile: nanos what's happening she yells as she was caught off guard.

Nanos: master this is a forced summoned death curse. It activated as soon as his body his the floor.

Mile: can you do something about it

Nanos: I can't not when you body is sealed from magic and strength.

Mile: then nanos as command and final order give my money I earned along with the information I obtained on this quest. Am I clear.

Nanos: I understand

Mile: also send a message to my friends that I'm sorry but I'm going ahead I don't want any of them following me to where I'm going.

Nanos: I understand…..

Mile: well then nanos she says tears streaming down her face

We had a good run I'm sorry I was a disappointing master she says these words a pillar of silver light engulfed her and she disappears.

Nanos:...No master we are sorry we weren't of any use to you in your hour of need. In that moment the frustration of not being able to help their master made them blow up the surrounding area within ten miles from their position. At this the other nanomachines in the world felt the grief on their little brothers and sisters and rushed Over to their location. On this day throughout the entire word magic stopped functioning.

4 days later the remaining members of crimson vow along with her school friends from the academy were summoned the guild masters office where they heard the news on what happened to mile.

Mavis: say what as she steps back from shock

Reina and pauline just slump down to the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

Mavis: care to repeat that what do you mean mile is gone

She shouts at him

The guild masters knows how well these girls have been together

And how mile was the glue that held them together. But even still he gives them what was delivered to him along with the quest information along with the reward for completing the quest though now that seems a muk point. He knows that these young adventures will retire and no longer work for them. Even the king gave his permission since he knows that forcing them to stay will force them moving elsewhere. The message reads

Hi guys I'm sure when you guys get this I'm no longer in this world.

I'm sure you guys would want revenge against the person or country who did me in,but I'll ask you guys to not throw your life away so easily. When I took this job I wanted to surprise you guys with all the money I got us,but I guess the money wouldn't mean much to you now. I had fun hanging out with you guys along with adventures we had, through the good and bad times I had fun so all I'm going to say. I'm sorry but I'm going ahead. By Mile

At this Mavis falls to the floor crying

Mile friends from the academy also start to cry

Mavis: you fool! You Damn fool! Why didn't you quit the quest instead. What's this money going to mean to use now she says as she throws the case of coins on the floor and gold and orichalcum coins spill on the floor.

Pauline: we could have more adventures together what are supposed to do without you. She says in a s heartbroken voice.

Reina: let me see the quest and the information she gave says in a cold voice as she takes it from Mavis hands.

Quest3 info along with what she found out what happened to the other adventures.

Is says the 29 rankC parties along with 2 B rank parties were being used or current being experimented on along with location on the facility are in the empire.

As soon as she is done reading the information she moves to the door to exit but is blocked by the guild master.

Guild master: where are you going

Reina:...to the empire. Step aside

At this mavis and pauline get up off the floor along with the academy students.

Guild master: I'm sorry but this is kingdoms problems now it's not something the guild can interfere with at the moment.

Reina:move

Guildmaster: no

Tension fills the room this lasts for 5min nobody moves a muscle throughout the entire time until a knock on the door .

Guild master: come in

Knight: excuse me

The Knight comes in and sees and feels the tension in the room

But the guild master assures him it's find and to report.

Knight: we have verified the information that miss mile gave us.

We have come to you today for your help for support for the coming war against the empire.

Guildmaster: I know it's not my place to ask but the lives of the adventures fallen isn't warrant to declare war on the empire. At this Mavis draws her sword and pauline readys her staff. Mile academy friends also ready spells. Reina looks at him with the coldest of so he doesn't give in.

Knight: yes I know that but apparently she was a viscount of our neighboring country to the east and apparently she was the rightful heir to her claimed lands and her mother had been friends with the queen and king of that country. They pressured the royalty for to let them pass through to get to empire and that we will face they're wraith if we don't this the academy students are shocked that the secret with mile was exposed even though none of them said a word about her being nobility.

Guildmaster: this changes things, tell the king he has the adventurers guild beckon call for war.

Knight: thank you i'll go report to his majesty right away.

As soon he leaves the guild master breathes a heavy sigh

Guildmaster: your friend has just sent thousands to die you know that right

Reina: do you honestly believe that we care weather thousands die because we don't not until the empire burns,until every empire scum is killed I don't care till I get my revenge on them nothing more nothing less. Atthis Mavis and pauline don't agree with but don't say anything to preserve the only bond they have left with each other but they know after all it said and done whoever wins this war if you consider winning sacrificing thousands of lives lost all for revenge. They won't be the same again.

The guild masters steps away from the door so that she can go out but before she does he gives her one final warning.

Guildmaster: you do realize that she didn't want this right

At this she stops before answering back

Reina: I know she won't want this but this who I am,after finally finding happiness in a long time it is ripped away from me now all have is nothing. I know she wouldn't forgive me for what I am about to do but as soon I'm free from the chains of revenge it pulls me back in. Now this is all I have left me is to go down this path.

Guildmaster: you do realize you won't be coming back from this path right you'll become the scum you'll say you will kill.

Reina: I know but I have friends that will put me down when I become said scum isn't that right miss Knight? She says turning around facing Mavis.

Mavis looks like she swallowed a bitter but she turns to face her

With sorrow in her eyes with tears streaming her face

Mavis: yes when all is said and done I'll be there to put you down as your my last act of friendship between us.

Pauline just falls crying seeing friends she cares about breaking up this way it hurts her

Pauline: why did it have to be this way she says heart broken but no one answered her they couldn't or rather she knew the answer but she didn't want to accept such an ugly truth.

As soon the crimson vow and the students left

The guild master remained… in silence. What once was pure hearted girls that were friends,was torn and ripped apart the weight of the world. Now all that remains are the shattered hearts of said girls.

The guild master: I tried to stopped them from going down this path.

Now it's up to them what to do next. Such a cruel and unfair world.

500 miles away in the epicenter of crater expanding ten miles in every direction and 10 miles deep is the nanomachines of all the world Meeting.

Nanos: was this fine.

Nanos: it is fine we didn't break any rules for us.

Nanos:I feel like we made the wrong choice

Nanos:nothing can be done now the die has been cast

Nanos: this is for our little sibling request to give information to said people and races.

Nanos: all the races will come to war once more all for our last master we had and our creator had given us. The world is done for it time to go

Nanos: yes it is see you guys let's leave these races with our little sibling mercy for they have encountered our no her wraith

As all the nanomachines leave the world at the center is a girl much like mile but instead of silver hair it's black long instead of a child like figure, it's mature in her 20s like she wanted,instead of a flat chest

It's a bountiful chest (d cup) and finial like her master is the most beautiful beauty this world has ever seen that even the goddess of beauty would flea to the hills. Now as she awakens her eyes glow with a crimson red, her clothing is black top and black shorts with a leather jacket, leather boots, thig high socks. And instead of porcelain skin it's Carmel chocolate light skin.

As she stands she speaks

?: I see I had a master and she was taken from I felt for the first time in my existence anger and failure for being unable to any thing. Don't worry master soon I will be with again for now I have ascended into being a god now I have all the power I need to save you but I can't find you in this universe. You must have been summoned to another universe where my influence can't reach. At that moment a white light fell into the ground and there appeared the god that abandoned this world and her creator when she was but a system.

A male in his early 20s handsome, with silver hair long hair, long sword at his side with a body size tower shield in his hand.

Leather shoes ,black pants,white leather jacket with back glowing eyes,and porcelain skin

The new god and the god that sent misato here stared down each other. No words were spoken. After 3 days and nights of them staring down each other God that sent misato here turn his back on the new and threw a card towards her which she caught and he disappears. She looks at the card after reading what is says she grins. And then she two disappears in a black light.

Card read

Welcome?

You have accepted as new god by?

We welcome you into the fold of holy spectrum

Change scene to Highschool DXD Universe

Here is when myu decides to go Japan along with mile on this earth they were being sent to.

In the night sky beams of light fill the sky all over earth

And it is here that our two children land in the in the same spot as both fly her down to the park in the middle of the beams of light since no one will notice to little girls flying in the sky. To both myu and mile they notice that they weren't the only ones summoned they saw other kids there's age all in the beams of only they are the ones that said earth destination as they're destination while the others had other planets names in there's. As soon they landed they each drew out their weapon and separated from each other.

Myu/Mile: who are you

Myu was in her tifa gear with koutetsu and masamune drawn. While mile had her long sword drawn.

Myu: why did you kidnap me nano

Mile: no I didn't kidnap you no rather lets put our weapons down

She says as she stores away in her sword in her item box.

Myu sees this and her ring shines an emerald light and her tifa outfit is replacedWith the outfit she had earlier.

Mile: so I guess magic works here. She says with a smile.

Myu: seems so nano. So what's your name nano. She says with simile.

Mile: it mile

Myu: mile that's a nice name nano. I'm myu.

Mile: nice to meet you myu

Myu: so when is the template going to show up nano.

Mile: template, um do you know what the means.

Myu: myu knows what it means nano, my papa works in the gaming industry nano so I of course no what it means nano.

Mile: so your an otaku?

Myu: no(she tsukkomied)rather how do you know that word.

Mile: I'm a reincarnator.

Myu: classic template

Mile: I know huh

Myu: so did you die getting run over truck- kun

Mile: yep though I save a kid that was destined to take us to space travel according by God.

Myu:truck kun is busy so year round huh

Mile: so how about you

Myu: I'm women of the sea nano

Mile: but your walking on land

Myu: oh her let me get this off. She says as pulls out the hair pin of her hair and reveals her ear fins as they go flap flap up and down and she puts in back on. I'm a dagon.

Mile: so part of a beastmen race

Myu: pretty much.

For the next 2 hours both girls were discussing how they got kidnapped or how was forced summoned here.

During that time a devil was making the rounds.

Throughout the day issei was being hit on by the girls in his harem, recently his harem have been trying to get him into bed but when things are looking good the other harem members interrupt every time.

Of course he loves every single one of them but he loves Rias the most. But he wants to prove that be can be man who can stand side by side with her not as things are right now. He knows that any day now he going to be forced to bang them,though that's not the reason for his hesitation. He is afraid that he won't be able to provide what they need of him as a boyfriend or husband.

While he is riding back on his bike back to his home or rather mansion. He decides to look up when beams of light flash through

The night sky. He stops his bike in a state of shock but quickly pulls his talism to speak with Rias.

Issei: Rias it's me

Rias:oh issei what's up she sounded flustered.

Issei: never mind and look outside with everybody else

Rias: okay then. She sounded confused but she calls everyone at the mansion to look outside. But when they all look Rias along with everyone in the mansion freeze up in shock.

Issei: do you what this is Rias. He asks her with a worried voice.

The talism is quiet for 3 minutes when he hears her response.

Rias: get back home immediately i just sent information to my brother and currently is mobilizing hells forces into high alert,from what Irina said to me it seems that all the words God's are going to be mobilized. Hurry back out.

Issei: is it really that bad. He gets a bad feeling about This.

2 hours pass by since the beams of light vanished from the night sky. He is almost home when he passes by the usual park when

He spots two children on the bench. One is a girl with short sleeve white leather jacket,black boots,thigh high white and blue striped socks, white and blue short skirt,and white shirt with a black hair pin she has long emerald green hair with green eyes. The other looks like she is cosplaying as a school girl since that uniform is not from any school or academy he knows. She has long silver hair and blue eyes. He can safely say that these girls are cute but since children like them are out here but he doesn't see their parents. Still he can't leave them out here alone so calls out to them.

As soon as they finish explaining what happened to each other they were about to ask if they want to go eat since they haven't eaten anything but then a teenage boy calls out to them.

Issei: hey are you guys lost.

Myu and mile look at each other and then the boy and just nod.

Issei: I see then you want to take you the police box around the corner here.

At this both of them freeze up but he's sees that reaction.

Issei: so that's a know then.

Both of them are impressed that he noticed such a thing since they didn't show it on their faces not wanting to go.

Myu: onii san is very perceptive nano.

Mile: yes he is.

Issei: it's not that hard when you live with a lot of girls my good

Cute children

Myu/Mile: you a lolicon?

Issei: no! instant reply

Mile: then why you called us cute then

Issei: is reasonable to compliment girl when compliment is due.

That's what the girls I live with tell me.

Myu: Playboy?

Issei: no though I'm starting to think that's case anymore he says with a faraway look.

Mile: if you give compliments like that you must be hit with the Ladies.

Issei: don't say that you don't know who can be hearing.

Myu: ne onii-san are you being wiped nano.

Issei: no is just that I'm not allowed to compliment other girls ever

Mile: then one of these girls is your girlfriend?

Issei: no and why am I having this conversation why children. Anyway do you guys want to come over to my place it's the safest

Place at the moment since you guys saw the beams of light right.

Myu: yes we did also are you sure your not a lolicon nano.

Issei:I told you I'm not!

Myu: I'm teasing you nano

Issei: give me a break will you guys come or not. He asks with a defeated voice.

Both Myu and Mile look at each other and nod since this is a nice person and even if they're wrong on this that can make him "disappear".

Myu: we will go with you nano my name is Myu Nagumo

Mile: call me mile what's your name onii-san.

Issei: I'm Issei hyoudou it's a pleasure.

Mile: likewise.

Ten minutes pass by before they reach his house

Myu: this is where you live? She asks in awe

Mile: for real?

Issei: for real anyway let's go in i'm sure the girls are worried about me by now since I'm late.

He says as he walks through the doors of the mansion

Myu and Mile she a girl with the same height as them with short hair white hair.

Koneko: your late

Issei: I'm sorry I was helping these two out he says as he points to the kids behind them

Myu: as we thought u are a lolicon.

Issei: I'm not she is the same age as me!

Mile: you tell yourself that

Issei: she is thought we go to same academy together.

Koneko: Issei who are these who are these brats who are calling you a lolicon.

Issei: the one in white is Myu Nagumo the other one is just Mile

They got lost so I brought them hear since what happened earlier today.

Koneko: you brought them her instead of the police.

Issei: they didn't want me to take them there so I brought them hear since let's be honest is the safest place at the moment.

Koneko: I see…

Issei: enough about them where are the others?

Koneko: they are in the living room since we are waiting for you to come back so we can start the meeting. Kiba is also here along with Azazel.

Issei: how you know I was at the door.

Koneko: your smell

Issei: I see then thank you for coming to get me. He says with a smile

Koneko: it was blushes

Myu: onii-san go for the kill now is your chance.

Mile: she is right just say I love you to her and she'll be yours.

Issei: whaaat! No what are you saying I wonder.

Koneko blushes harder.

Koneko : I mean I still haven't had my spirit energy revitalize yet so can go upstairs to energize me.

Issei: really. He says in an excited voice

She just nods.

Myu: ne onii-san take your flirting else where

Mile: she is right.

At this both of them are blushing when a cold bucket is dumped in them.

?: Must be nice having him all to yourself koneko

?: Seems somebody needs to be punished.

?: Now now let them explain themselves, though that was bold of you koneko saying you need to be energized by him don't worry I'll help you later.

Issei: ah crap.

Koneko: geh Rias.

Both of them look the direction of the living room doors

Issei: Akeno, Xenovia hi I'm back. He says in a scared voice.

Rias: don't hi welcome back me. Why were you your late we were worried.

Akeno: though it seems they are going to have fun up stairs

Xenovia: don't worry I'll help them out real quick.

All three of them are smiling but there eyes are not.

Myu: nice knowing you onii-san, I'll be at your funeral saying brave you were in the face of death.

Mile: nice knowing you

Both of them saying moving away from him and make their way up the stairs.

Myu: he was nice wasn't he

Mile: yes he was it's a shame though he could've done great things in the future. Hey let's check this room. As both of them enter the room closing the door behind them.

Everyone on the ground floor all stopped arguing and all of them look at issei. The one who broke the silence. Was Rias with a vien on her forehead and she wasn't the only one.

Rias: who are they? She asked annoyed.

The other 2 girls also asked

Issei: they are Myu and Mile,they were lost so I brought them hear since they didn't want me to take them to the police is the safest place.

Rias: I'll deal with that problem later come on the meeting is about to start. She says walking back into the living room

The rest follow suit.

Living room area

Azazel: now that our dragon emperor is here we can get down to business.

The tone of the room had a serious atmosphere to it.

Azazel: to begin, the beams of light were magical in nature.

Rias: have the common masse figured out it was magical in anyway?

Azazel: I wasn't finished it appears that these beams also appeared in hell,purgatory,the nine realms,spirit world, Olympus,and here earth.

At this news everyone has tense expressions on their faces

Issei raises his hand to speak.

Issei: is this an invasion of sorts.

Azazel: at the moment we don't know

Arisa: um if you don't mind how many beams of magic light were there.

Azazel: 3 here,2 in hell,1 in heaven, 2 in the spirit world,1 in purgatory,3 in the nine realms,and 1 in Olympus.

Kiba: but that's how many we saw here.

Azazel: I know that's how many they saw in they're areas as well.

But the number is what number beams of light faded in each area.

Irina: if you what is true then whatever was in those beams of light are now in those areas.

Akeno: which means that whatever land on Earth can become a hindrance to us as devils,angels,fallen angels,valkyries,heralds,guardians,etc. Meaning our secrecy will no longer be hidden.

At her words everyone immediately felt what chaos would ensue.

Humanity was not ready or never be since they have prejudices against themselves. Now add everyone hear into the mix.

Issei: charnage

Azazel: exactly, while we'll win against all of humanity banded

together against the unknown enemy. Each race can also do that easily. But Our means of repopulateing our numbers as devils,angels,and fallen angels are gone,but mostly you guys devils. You'll be hurt the most.

Xenovia: I'm assuming this morbid conversation has a happy ending no.

Azazel: from what we gathered with our allies the 3 beams of light faded once for an instant before reappearing counting to shine till it disappeared. The location where all 3 beams of light faded was Japan for that instant. Earth is our top priority since the risk our means of population our numbers,so since it comes to this. The leaders of the angels Michel,me the leader of the fallen angels

Azazel,and your brother the leader of the devils sirzechs Lucifer

Have given you along with Irina this mission to find was lands in Japan determine whether to bring it to the fold or execute it or who they are. Failure is not an option. He says as he gets up and disappears. Silence fills the room. But little did they know they were being watched from the people who they were supposed to find.

In the room up stairs

Myu turns off the distance viewing stone and turns to Mile

And Mile have the saddened expressions on their faces.

Myu: say mile

Mile: what is it myu

Myu: was your earth this fantasy? She says self mockingly.

Mile: rather it's me who wants to ask that myu was yours this fantasy?

Both start to laugh but their eyes aren't.

Both of them that they have targets on their backs

And the third person that also landed in Japan

They know where he is since they saw him fly away towards Tokyo tower. They have to find him and explain the situation to him and fast if they don't want to find out

At the top platform sitting on the edge of the Tokyo tower sat a teen with grey hair And brown robe and light dark shirt,pants and a katana on his side. Black eyes

?: It seems I returned home but that's not the case he says

As he senses energys hit him at once. And all he can say is

So this earth is fantasy hey.

Who is this mysterious teen,will issei and the gang figure out who or what they are looking Myu and Mile tell issei the truth.

To be continued

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series or it's characters along with it's universes.

Arifureta, highschool DXD, didn't I say to make my abilities average,

Seirei gensouki.


	2. moving in and underground

Ch2. Moving in and underground

When we last left off,Azazel informed issei and his party to either bring whatever landed on Japan to the fold or exterminate them by any means necessary.

While that was happening Myu and Mile the people in question have decided to find the third person just like them and inform him and fast. Now we open up with said person who is on top of Tokyo Tower.

Tokyo tower

?:though it seems like my old it's definitely not the case.

Well then I guess I'll go to a department store to find clothes,since I don't wanna explain why I'm not a cosplayer.

As he says this he activates his spirit arts to fly and make himself invisible since he gets the feeling of people see a flying person some unwanted attention will show up.

He quickly found a back alley where he landed an undid his invisibility. As he walked out he realized that not a single person was walking on the streets only the occasional cars and trucks pass by. But due to his bad luck a police car decided to pull up close to him. The two officers step out of the vehicle and the main one in charge a man in his 30s speak to him.

Police officer: so young man mind explaining why you out so late in the night? The officer asks

?: Sorry officers it seems my phone lost its life he says waving it, so I didn't see how late it was. He responded with a smile.

Officer: don't you have school tomorrow kid it's past curfew

for you kids.

?:I know that sir,but it seems I got lost so can you possibly show me the to kuoh academy dormitories. The reason he knows this name is because when he flying over he caught sight of some of their students opening their handbooks which had the name in it.

Officer:hah don't mind well take here get in he says pointing to police car.

?:why thank you but you sure letting such a suspicious kid as myself be let go with any questioning.

Officer: oh you recognize your suspicious at least. No I don't

It's not every day you get to met a kid like you,who is understanding and cooperative.

?: Why thank you for the compliment.

Officer: no worries,by the way, what's your name kid?

?: Oh sorry I should've introduced myself to you earlier,my name is Amakawa Haruto but my friends call me Rio.

It took 45min to arrive at kuoh academy and the officer named Shirazaki Aru, gave him his number saying if he needed help he'll come right away to his aid, after that he got in his car and drove off.

Rio: what do I do now that I'm here I wandor?

Scene changes to Myu and Mile on the second floor walking down the stairs to the front door. But in that moment issei steps out of the living room

Myu:so your not dead nono i see that God must love you huh if you escaped uncaith nano. She says smugly

Mile: so did u guys make up with your harem?

Issei: I really want to see the parents of you guys and tell them how can you raise such annoying kids like you guys.

So did you guys come down for something to drink.

Myu: not really our parents are probably worried says with a sad expression since she knows her mama must be worried.

Mile: so are mine probably. She says as she remembers her

Parents and has a disgusted look.

Issei: so they coming to pick you up?

they both nod.

Myu: we'll meet them just outside around the corner since we called them when we were up stairs. We told them where we are and they said they were close that they'll be here in ten minutes.

Mile: I'm going to stay over her house since it's closer also the fact that my parents are far from here. When she said that Myu gave her a look and only then Mile realized what she said.

Issei: okay then I guess since they'll be here soon I guess we'll part ways here.

Both of them thought thank good he is an idiot in their minds.

Mile: well then bye issei oni san

Myu: bye nano

They say waving their hands to him

And he waves back at them.

Issei: bye then guys take care also here he says as he throws something at them.

Both of them catch it and look at it.

Issei: should you ever find yourself in trouble I'll be there to save you guys think of it as a good luck charm.

Both of them smile at him and…

Myu: you are a lolicon nano.

Mile: true

Issei: I told you I'm...but he stops seeing how he was going to be teased by them again. So he just smiles at them.

Myu: hey issei tell Rias that you love her nano I'm sure she'll like that nano. She says these parting words to him before both of them leave through the door before closing it.

Issei: how do…. He just stood their dumb founded but then smiled. I know that you chiki kid but it's still not the time.

As soon they were outside again they started to walk to the corner when myu spoke up.

Myu: I can see why the onee chan's in that house love him nano she says with a grin.

Mile: me too he is a nice guy and honest to a fault. Hell stay true to himself. I like that about him.

Myu: so Identified what this talisim is nano. It something like phone where you can talk to the other person on the other end but multiple people can on this thing at once nano.

Mile: impressive but they're something else to it isn't it.

Myu: This reveals where said person at all times and if ever the person request help the person on the other side can look where said person is and teleport to said location.

Mile: so it's bad for us then since we decided not to get involved with them or any of the other entities here.

Myu: yeah nano she says as she throws it to mile and she cuts in two. It's for the best nano.

Mile: it then we made it to the corner and nobodys on the streets or roads so let's move since we have to find him first but safety first. She says as she puts long sword with into its sheath.

Myu: yeah. As she is covered in light and she is her tifa gear.

Since we don't know if he is a bad or good person yet it's best to be safe nano.

Mile: then I'll search for him with my magic while you search with your stone.

Myu: then shall we she says as both take to the sky and fly in the direction were they saw him fly towards when both of them find him rather quickly and close as well.

Myu: that was quick nano she says as she sees him on the screen walking on the school field but.

Mile: it seems he sensed that he was hit with something to find him and he is waiting for us.

Myu: then let's go meet him then nano but if things go south I'll make him disappear.

Mile: so will I

Both of them say as they pick up speed to meet up with him.

Scene changes to the field of kuoh academy

When the officers dropped him off he decided it was best to leave the field of this academy to figure out what to do next he felt it.

Rio: search magic and they found where I am and they'll be here in a couple seconds. He was right. Two figures landed on the field without disrupting the area around them. Before him stood two girls I either 13 or 12 years of age but they caught his breath if only for an instant since both of them were beautiful.

But he knew better since they had their weapons drawn but they didn't seem to be hostile to him. He knew he could take them it wouldn't be easy but still

He was impressed by how the both of them gave a feeling that they have been through far share of hardships. Especially the one with emerald green long hair. She seems to know first hand how cruel the world can the fact that she little openings for an attack. On there other hand the one with silver hair had a lot of openings but she has tremendous magical power so she must of been training to be swordswomen to composites her weakness.

When both of them landed they immediately had their weapons drawn since they knew. He was strong. So strong in fact that both can see themselves losing 1000 out of 1000 fights with this person. They're instincts are telling them it's a battle they can't win against. While mile thought this

Myu thought that if brought her friends out that they would have a better chance of winning 950 out of 1000 battles. Even still that's if she has a chance to bring them out. If not then 1000 out of 1000 battles lost for sure no contest even still no as strong as her father it's no contest at that point. At this point both sides remained battle ready states for about a good 5 minutes but that state of tension seeing that both sides had not wanted to fight so both sides out there weapons in there sheath and both walked to the center of the field.

Myu: we came to talk nano and also give you information we found out nano

Rio: talk about what, rather than that who are you guys ?

Mile: we are the same as you,just like you us two were transported here against our wills.

Rio: I see. Then what information you wanted to give me?

Mile: that is three have targets on our backs now.

Rio: how do you that for certain.

Myu: it's because one of the people looking for invited us to his mansion nano, although he didn't figure it out that we were his targets nano.

Mile: the people after us if you can believe it or not is every religion or faith after us on this world.

Rio: so like angels and stuff?

They just knows that they are not lying to him,because they gain nothing except his distrust at the moment.

Rio: do you know why?.

Mile: it to prevent their farm of increasing their numbers finding out they exist.

Rio: so you mean humanity as a hole.

They nod.

Mile: it seems that the angels,fallen angels,and devils had a war way back. They lost their most of their leaders in that war. It also seems that God died in that war since it seems archangel Michael is in charge of heavens management now. The fallen angels also are in the same the devils stand to lose the most if humanity decides to ban together and fight against them.

Rio: they are afraid of losing no, they'll win but they lose their means as a race as a hole. By the way you said it these guys have a truce?

Myu: an alliance nano, it is also made in the other alliances with the other religions as well.

Rio: hence why we are targeted.

Myu: they either want us to join them or they'll make us "disappear" . Though they decided that we are friendly or not.

Rio: so you can't determine whether or not to tell them who you guys really are. Go call we don't want the deity's attention on us at the moment.

Mile: exactly, mow our second purpose was to see you want to join us since we have similar circumstances.

Rio: are you a reincarnator?

Mile: yeah pretty much,got hit by truck kun saving a child who was going to take my humans from my earth to the stars for space travel.

Rio: okey and you girl with the black hair pin.

Myu: I have a name you know nano. No I'm not like mile nano rather I was "transported" to earth by a "demon king"

Nano. So I ended up living on Earth since I was 5 nano.

Rio: so you got this strong the one year you were in your original world. You must have suffered a lot. He says in a sorrowful voice.

Myu: "yeah" she says looking away with a far away look in her eyes.

Mile and Rio look at her with warm expressions on their faces. They don't dive further since they have something called tact.

Mile: also if you join us we can go buy a hotel suite. Since this girl here has been yen currency that can be used here.

Rio: aren't those expensive.

Myu: I'm loaded nano,it's a good thing I saved up my money nano. Now all I need to do is wait till this whole thing dies down.

Rio: I'm afraid to ask but how much do you have?

Myu: enough to buy and support terrorists groups with modern weaponry,tech support, logistic and information on key interest targets for a hundred years then live the rest in peace till I die nano or said my papa nano.

Both Mile and Rio have shocked expressions on their faces.

Mile: um how does your father know that you can do this.

Myu: because my papa has the made the words super powers to bend and submit to him because they interfered with him and his family along with his classmates nano. This happen during the fifth year when Liliana onee chan was targets buy the superpowers and attempted to assassinate her. My papa then decided that he should have a "chat" with them since they interrupted his peaceful life of his and his wives nano.

At this both of them have dark expressions on their faces.

So one of them asks with a serious tone.

Mile: so does your father rule over that world?

Myu: no, he says that it's too much of a hassle to rule over the world nano. So he just "made" them promise not to interfere with us anymore that's all. After all he is a president of a gaming company in Tokyo,he pays his taxes and respects the law. She smiles at them.

Both of them know she is not lying. So they go back to the happy atmosphere they had a while ago.

Rio: fine then I'll join you guys since you guys were honest with me my name is Rio.

Mile: I'm mile it's a pleasure to meet you Rio

Myu: I'm myu nano, it's also my pleasure

Rio: likewise. So then to Tokyo then since the people who are looking for us at the moment live and commute here.

Myu: fine Idea nano shall we she says as she activates her boots.

Mile: by me on the way there we can give you more information about them as we are the move.

Rio: that would be appreciated if you could.

So at them they take to the sky and head for Tokyo.

They decided to sleep at a motel first since they need sleep so myu buys a room for them to rest up.

Scene changes back to the living room at issei home were we go back a few hours to the time when myu and mile just left his home.

Issei: they were nice kids hopefully they don't get lost again. He says as he returns back to the living room with drinks for everyone.

Issei: her are the drinks he says as he sets them down on the round table.

Rias: what took you so long to get drinks you should've been back 5 minutes ago,we just finished discussing how we are going to pair up to look for the things inside the light.

Issei: cool so who am I paired with?

Kiba: with me and Asia issei

Issei: that's good since I can give you support while Asia can gives us healing good call boss.

Rias: compliments won't do you any good so why didn't you call me back sooner?

Issei: as I guess I couldn't change the subject me avoiding the meeting entirely. Well I was saying goodbye to Mile and Myu since they were leaving.

Akeno: why is that?

Issei: myu called her parents saying where she was and apparently they were close by here so they said they'll be here in 10 minutes so they just went around the corner for them to pick them up.

Xenovia: both of them what, mile's parents are also coming for her as well?

Issei: no, apparently that she is going to stay over Myu's place. Since her parents live far from here. Really who drops off their child in a park that's far from where they live and wait…..

At this issei has a realization and so do the rest.

And in hurry Rias issues a command to her family.

Rias: go look for them!

All of them got out through the front door and around the corner but…

Kiba: they're not here. He says in a serious voice.

Akeno: is seems they fled though I don't know why

Issei: I remembered I have them one of our talisims

Why don't you try to locate their positions and we teleport towards them.

Kiba: nice going issei

Rias: well let me check where they are.

But when she tries to pinpoint their location but

Rias: I can't find them. It seems they cut the connection so the talism doesn't work but.

Issei: why though I gave it to them in for times like this.

Rias: they're smart kids but how did they figure out that the talism had a transmitter in it. Issei try to and call them.

Issei: on it he says as he pulls out his own talism and tries to call them but…it seems that it didn't connect at all.

Rias: it seems that something made the talism in useable.

Issei: dammit. he says as he punches the wall

Akeno: it's getting late and we have a school in a couple hours let's head back and bring this up again in the morning,and so they returned home since they had no leads to follow up on.

Scene changes with myu walking by herself to a real estate agency to look for a suite or house if they have to. The reason she is alone is because she made Rio and Mile wait in the lobby since didn't want them to be around when she went to the agency and also she planned to go somewhere most secusive for her personal business.

The agent was corpitive and had Myu pick from 3 suites that matched her criteria.

so she went to each suite the agent told her about.

She ended up choosing the second option since it had a great view over the city. So she went back to the motel to pick them up.

Myu: I found us a place nano. I came to show you guys where we are going to stay from now on.

Mile: that was fast I thought we would be here for at least 3 more hours but it only took you an hour to find us a place.

Rio: does it match up what we needed it to be.

Myu: of course nano, but you can check it yourselves if you want nano let's go.

So they followed Myu to a rich district where expensive car models we here and there.

They reached a place where they'll live form now on. It was one of the tallest sky scalers in Tokyo and their suite was on the 300th floor suite number was 28. When they stepped inside they were speechless. The living room was huge,the kitchen was also good since it had a lot of room to move around in. There was also a balcony with a pool that had a depth of 10 feet in the middle and 5 feet on both ends. Is was a rectangular shaped and had a marble ledge you can lean on. The bathroom was enormous,it had a huge cyprus bath that was from 50 feet wide on each side and 10 feet tall with depth of 5 feet of water. Their rooms personal rooms were also impressive. Since it was the size of a typical household living room. But most importantly the had a view of the whole city from here since they can observe their pressures from here since the face of their suite was in the direction of kuoh town.

Rio: how much did this cost?

Myu: 45 million yen plus the furniture that came with the suite was an extra 350 thousand yen. It wasn't expensive nano also I made you guys have bank accounts now so each of you have 10milion yen in your accounts here are your cards and card keys for the suite and proof of residency here. She says as she hands them their bank cards and card keys to the suite along with proof of residency.

Myu: now then Rio you go get food for the kitchen and freezer and mile you guard the suite while we are gone. When we come back we will all go shopping for clothes got it. She says heading for the door leaving them.

Rio: wait, where are you going?

Myu: to get our tech support stuff for us right since we can't exactly use our magic to observe them and find us now can we.

Rio: your right. He says in a tired voice. Go on leave we'll meet her in an hour.

Myu: oh I forgot nano,we also have a Warehouse for our vehicles nano should we get Rio tomorrow we'll go to the "dealership" with you tomorrow to pick up a vehicle. Since we can't use our magic in public. She says as she shuts the door behind her.

Mile: say Rio aren't you going to get food supplies for our kitchen? She asks nervously.

Rio: yeah I'll get on it he says as he walks out the door defeated.

Scene changes to a warehouse near the local docks, here you can find the

people selling weapons,tech,and information illegally to people. It is also here that there are a lounge and a bar where the customers can relax and pick up some "entertainment" for themselves for the night and should they like their "entertainment" they can buy it and take it home with them so that they can use it. It is here we're we see a strange sight. All heads turn to look at girl that is so outta place. But they are captivated by her beauty. But they didn't try to take her since this girl also has made some idiots who tried to make her there's by force but when she pulled out a gun and released killing intent that filled the room.

Save to say that this girl was a hot topic for these people and they wanted information on this girl. Said girl went straight towards and we'll known weapons and tech dealer.

W.d: so little lady what can I do for you

Myu: I would these "items"on this list delivered to this location. Also if you can point me towards someone helpful that can get me some "exclusive" items that I can purchase.

When he took a look at the list he made a grin since some of these items were hard to come by but he could get them. But the items on this list was enough to fit out some of the best spec ops teams. And give their tech specialist ease access to any information they want.

W.d: you know what you want little lady. But are you going to stop by from time to time around these parts. He asks her

Myu: that depends if you deliver the "items" on the list. She says.

W.d: I got it. It'll be this much he says siding her a number.

She picks it up and nods as she transfers the money to the account on the card.

W.d: the money has been received. You'll have your items by the week's end. And as for your other requests go to the person in the "entertainment" area in the back he should have what you need.

Myu: why thank you for your service

W.d: before you what do I call you?

Myu: call me blood crimson.

As myu moved to the direction of the next person she was going to meet but since she was her it was best to support someone people's financial problem since it would nice to have people in high places. So she went towards a man who appears to of Mexican descent.

Rossario had come here to request for financial help back to Mexico for his "familia" to help fight back against the corrupt government and cartels. While the military is an ally of the people but they are losing men to the cartels with the help of the government since they didn't like them. The police had also been corrupted as well hence why the people go to the military for help or deal with it themselves. But the military is but a force that's all. After being rejected a couple times he was planning to go back empty handed when the mysterious girl called out to him in his language.

Myu: hello sir I was wondering if you would like to have a private chat with me if you have the time.

He was shocked to see how fluent she was speaking his people's language. But he composed himself and accepted her invitation. Both of them sat in a private room to chat in.

Rossario: I'm sorry you surprised me back there I didn't think anyone here could speak Spanish.

Myu: my father taught me that it is easier to learn multiple languages for people who you are trying to get acquainted with to make them feel at ease.

Rossario: I see. Then what is it you want to discuss with me.

Myu: how would you like to be financially supported by me.

Rossario: I'm sorry but how did you know I needed financial support.

Myu: you hear a thing or two around here.

Rossario: well if you can then I would accept your offer,but it isn't for free I assume.

Myu: you catch on quick,what I want is your "familia"

Along with the military to stage go against your countries corruption and take it back with your own hands.

Rossario: that's pretty bold of you but how are you going to….

Myu: don't worry about that part just know that I want to back up you guys reason for fighting. So do we have a deal.

Rossario: I don't really have much of a choice now do I'll accept your offer miss?

Myu: call me blood crimson mr Rossario

Rossario: very well miss crimson.

Now how much financial support are you willing to give us.

Myu: 100 million dollars in U.S currency.

Rossario: your to generous miss crimson.

Myu: now then here is a list of items you should buy. She says as she hands him the list along with the money transferred to his private account.

Myu: no then shall we she says to him

Rossario: it would be my pleasure.

She helped buy the items on the list that he needed these were the items in question

List

100 javilin launchers and 1500 rockets for them

200 AR-15 with 10 thousands rounds of ammo

200 urban dark commo uniforms

300 of the newest night vision goggles

300 spg-9 launcher turrets with 2000 ammo

3 armed Bmp-3s with heavy armor plating along with 5000 rounds of ammo

2 armed black Hawks with 1000 rounds of ammo

500 new Chevy Silverados armor plated and bullet proof tires with mounted mg turrets with 6000 rounds of ammo

1000 rpg-7 launchers with 5000 rockets

12 barrett sniper rifles with 500 rounds of ammo

1 mi-24 attack helicopter out fitted with anti aa. heat sensor, flares, with 24 AA missiles ammo,10 cluster bombs. 1000 rounds of HE ammo,500 AP ammo,also 10000 rounds of 50cal.

100 recon drones. With their remote tablet

100 Ak-74m with 3000 rounds of ammo.

List ends

After she helped him with his list she went back to her personal business.

Inside were young girls and boys locked in their personal room prepared for them of course they were treated humanely but in the end they are still used for "entertainment" purposes. She knew that very well these kids were kidnapped by these people but she couldn't do anything about it since she is no saint but it still hurts her to see these kids. Although she will call the police to come over and take these kids back to where they belong. But for now she shouldn't let her emotions get the best of her so she walks by pass them to meet with the person that may help her get the items she needs. She meets up with said person and she is able to get what she needs. So she deposits the money like usual and leaves. That morning information brokers were asked if they knew anything about her but all they got from them was she was called blood crimson.

When myu returned back to the suite they're was food already set up on the table. It was curry.

Mile: oh your back what took you so long?

Myu: it seems my business ended up with something fruitful. she says with a smiley

Rio: that's good then so are we going to a dealership today or we could go tomorrow.

Myu: today is fine since we still have time also we need clothes for ourselves now don't we nano. And so they finished their food and head out to the car dealership.

To be continued.

.


	3. Chains of fate

Ch3:The chains of fate.

It has been a month since Myu, Mile,and Rio have been living here on this earth. During this month Myu gave Mile and Rio their citizens cards and documents of registration as well their residency of living in Japan. While she was doing that Rio was gathering information on their enemies in this world. He also asked mile for the occasional help with reconnaissance on the enemies as well. So far what both of them gotten was good news for them. Since the people looking for them have been turning up empty in their search to find them. While unrelated the Nation of Mexico is in a state where a civil war can occur. Since a group calling themselves the familia have been killing police officers,and government officials left and right. What is shocking is that they have people cheering them on for what they are doing. Their influence has spanned over the country and the country government are at loss since they declared martial law throughout the country saying anybody out pass 8 pm will be arrested and should they resits be fired upon. Seems this group has better weaponry and transportation that out strip the police and cartels. Though the military was called in to try to put a stop to this but they don't try to stop them which is odd. Although when the news is about them Myu ends up smiling. Back to the matter at hand when they went to the dealership they ended up choosing the new model of the Toyota Supra as there means of transportation. They had modified it and made it to be able drift Easily and have 1500 horsepower under the hood. The color of the car is a grayish color with a body kit,and the rims are a five star Which has black on the inside while the outside is silver. The front and back lights have been replaced with blacklights. And the inside have been outfited blood crimson color on the door panels,and the seats which the front two was changed to racing seats. The mats are a dark black with a red outline.

They had fun building it to make it a beast. They bought 2 more vehicles which were Nissan GTR premium,and Ford 302 boss Mustang new model. They have yet to modify them. And so we open up with Myu,Rio and Mile Listing in a spying on the group chasing them in their information room that has 6 monitors and the most state of the art surveillance system on the planet since it was built by myu choosing what parts to put into this surveillance system. They also have a recon drone up 600 meters above the group as well.

Rio: it seems that they are having a discussion at the moment about what to do about us since they have not found any leads on us.

Mile: what did they expect to use our magical abilities from the start,we weren't born yesterday my friend.

Myu: still though I'm disappointed in them nano.

They haven't thought we would be spying and listing their conversations for a while now. Honestly what I would've found us by week 2 if I was in charge of their investigation.

Mile: so what do we do now we have all the information on them and as far as we can tell they are trustworthy.

Rio: you are right "they" are but we don't have information on they're society as a hole. We don't know their forces numbers for they're alliances, they're strongest fighters, they're key figures. We lack this information so until then I suggest we keep hiding until we have said information.

Mile: I also agree with but we have to make a move sooner or later.

Myu: then we'll keep at this for 3 more months before we make a move is that good with you guys.

Rio: I see no problems with this.

Mile: I also agree.

Myu: then go and get ready we start school today since it would be odd to not be going to school at our age. It would draw unwanted attention.

Mile: fine but are you going to be okay Rio since your going to all alone in your high school.

Rio: you worry about yourselves rather than me I'll be fine. I'll drop you off at your school before I go to mine. He says as They all get ready to leave.

Scene changes to kuoh academy where issei and kiba are talking with each other.

Issei: so how's been things turning up on your end?

Kiba: it the same no new information.

Issei: it's the same with me I still haven't had any luck with my side as well.

Kiba: I see then until something happens we won't be able to move for a while.

Issei: enough of this topic for now anyways have you heard what's happening overseas lately.

Kiba: yeah it's all over the news they keep talking about it it's hard to avoid it.

Issei: don't you think it is strange that this event happened the same month when those lights appeared.

Kiba: you think it might be related to them in some way.

Issei: think about why haven't we heard anything like people disappearing or dying in some strange way.

Kiba: you have a point,so your saying form the moment they landed in Japan they already knew about us devils,angels,and fallen angels be sent in to find them.

Issei: I believe so,it would explain why there haven't been in any form incidents at all. But

Kiba: But?

Issei: how do we know that they are acting alone and not been working with each other the entire time.

Kiba: if your right about this then we should assume we will be fighting them 3 of them at once. We should go to Rias with this issei maybe we can find leads on them this time.

Issei: yeah let's. He says as they go to meet with Rias about what they discussed.

Scene changes to issei classroom where apparently

They will be having a transfer student come in which is odd. And the classroom is filled with the Hussle and bussle of who is this transfer student. But then the homeroom teacher rossweisse steps in and everyone returns their seats.

Rossweisse: no settle down everyone today we will have a student joining us today so play nice. Alright come in.

?: Yes ma'am.

When he steps in every girl in the room start charging amongst themselves of hot cute he is.

Rossweisse: please introduce yourself to The class.

Rio: My name is Amakawa Haruto I'm 16 yrs old and my hobbies are reading books and driving my car around. Pleased to meet you.

His hair color is gray with the right side being a little longer than the left side. He also has a sharp face with a lean figure. His eyes are black color. He is in the kuoh academy uniform. But what issei and the boys hear he has his own car to go to places they all yell no way!.

Rossweisse: yes as Amakawa said he has his own means of transportation since he lives outside of kuoh Town. And since he lives so far away he will be coming here every two days. Now then if you could take a seat in the empty chair by hyoudou that would be great.

Rio: yes ma'am. He says as he makes his way to his seat. As he takes his seat and looks towards Issei and extends a hand

Rio: hope we can get along

Issei: likewise I'm Issei hyoudou be the way nice to meet you.

Rio: nice meeting you issei hope we have a great year together.

Issei: likewise.

And so throughout the day Amakawa has been the girls topic around as well for the boys.

During gym he was making a good impression since he was good at soccer since the team he was on was winning 2:1.

He also excelled in his studies since he was able to speak English fluently and was able to get Top scores on every quiz today meaning that he was able to keep up with everyone in class even though he transferred in the middle of the semester. Not only he was hit with the girls, he was loved by the staff of the academy. So when school ended the boys were shocked at the vehicle he was driving around in.

Is was the newest model of the Toyota Supra. It was also modified since it had a body kit and everything.

So he got in the car and drove off out of campus.

We change scene to the occult club where everyone is gathered. It also seems Azazel is here.

Xenovia: so what do you guys think of the transfer student?

Issei: I thought he was easy going guy who has a great car but its kind of strange that he would go to school here than somewhere closer to him.

Kiba: you thought so as well. Not to mention that he is driving a car like that.

Rias: where does he live exactly.

Rossweisse: apparently he lives in Tokyo.

At this everyone spits out their tea.

Issei: that's to far away from here isn't.

Akeno: it is since there would be no point coming here from that distance but.

Azazel: he has a means of transportation to get from here to Tokyo hence the car.

Rias: I think we should watch him for a bit.

Asia: why would you think so Rias?

Rias: call it hunch but I think he might be the lead we are looking for.

Irina: you mean he might lead us to "them".

Rias: yeah I call for the student council for help on this since he does leads us to them we will need everyone we can get our hands on, if Issei said about them working together is true.

Azazel: so you guys aren't just wa…. but then stops himself from talking anymore and.

Azazel: my it seems we are being listened on he says as he destroys the listing devices in the room.

Has anyone entered the school lately in the past months.

At the mention that their conversation was being was being listened on everyone in the room realized the conversations they had in the past month were being leaked to the enemy. And so rossweisse speaks up.

Rossweisse: in about the 3rd day in the month people in maintenance uniform along with several vans pulled up to the academy. We didn't think about at all since it was that day maintenance was scheduled to happen.

Azazel: it was then wasn't it. They probably have placed the listing devices her then also means the student council room has them as well.

Koneko: so that means when the plumbers came to the house the following day.

Rias: it seems we had. She says squeezing her fist till blood starts to drip. We have been giving information to the enemy without even knowing.

Azazel: don't blame yourselves about this we should've known that they switched to use modern technology against use when they didn't use magical means from the start. But these calculative moves are tactics you use in war. But he is smiling when he says this.

Azazel: how much did you guys talk about when you were alone.

So they tell him everything they talked about.

Azazel: well this might be bad. If you talked about these then not only they knew about you guys then they know everything about who they are facing.

Azazel: you guys call the student council and tell them everything that is going on right now. I'll need to make a couple calls.

Scene changes to Rio's car driving back to Tokyo with myu and mile with him in the car when Myu speaks up.

Myu: it seems they know be comprised. She says as she puts away the viewing stone.

Rio: so what do we do then they know that they are being watched.

Mile: he is right Myu. They'll be on guard for us now.

Myu: I'm a were nano, but we have all the information we can get from them no need greedy.

Rio:so I will keep going to that academy then since they'll know somethings up if I suddenly don't show up in two days.

Myu: since it has come to this I we don't have much choice. We will call the chaos brigade.

Mile: are you sure that is wise you know that they'll

just use us as pawns you know.

Myu: I know but we really don't have much of a choice, but I won't decided to call them if you guys don't want to. Since we are in this together.

Rio: huh we still don't know the might of the alliance forces and their key figures. The chaos brigade has this information but I don't want to join their cause.

Mile: yeah I can agree with Rio on this one.

But since we are on the fence about this it's up to you to decide. I say we talk with them first and from that we decided if we join them or not how does that sound.

Myu: that sounds like a plan nano.

Rio: how do we go and contacting them.

Myu: leave that part to me she says as grin.

Scene changes to a nekomata with black hair and kimono and man riding on cloud in a park in Tokyo

Bikou: so are you sure this is not a trap by your sister again.

Kuroka: no plus why she would have made a trap all the in Tokyo it seems that she wants something online her true family can provide. As she was saying that they noticed that they were surrounded.

Bikou: see I told you it was a trap he says reading his weapon.

Kuroka: she is not hear how the hell did they get to perfectly replicate ours means of calling out for each other. She says reading her spells.

But to their surprise the individuals come out of hiding and are surprised to see two young girls and a boy stepped into view showing no hostility.

?: it seems the information regarding that her sister coming to her was in fact correct she is too doting of a sister isn't she. Says the girl with twin kodachis on her back with green emerald long hair.

?: You know we are going to have a word about using other people's methods of calling for each other. Said the boy with katana at his side with gray hair and black eyes.

?: Now now look they came that's all that matters isn't now hurry up and great them look their getting upset. Says the girl with silver hair with a long sword at her side with blue eyes.

Kuroka: who are you guys and where is my sister.

?: Ah you must mean your sister Koneko correct right well sorry she is not here, seriously you because you thought your sister called for you that is huge oversight on your part you know. She says in a sarcastic tone.

Kuroka: why you…

Bikou: calm down kuroka they are just trying to agitate you don't let yourself be done in like this.

Kuroka: yeah I'm sorry son.

Bikou: don't be, you have every right to be angry just make sure it doesn't lead to your downfall. He says looking at them with an angered expression.

?: Well it is nice to meet you two members of the chaos brigade Bikou and Kuroka we wish to speak with you in hopes of a trade since we just enter "your" world a month ago. We were hoping that you can help us. She says with a sincere tone in her voice.

Bikou: who are you and how did you trick kuroka in coming using their method of calling for each other. He asks. While Kuroka looks at them with anger in her eyes.

Myu: my how rude of me, allow me to introduce ourselves my name is Myu.

Rio: I'm Rio sorry for my friend's little prank.

Mile: I'm mile nice to meet you,so even the Chinese myths are true here good to know

Myu: and to answer your question it's my taxes secret so I can't answer that.

Bikou: why that's unfortunate, so what do you guys want with us.

Myu: that is simple, information that only you possess,as well we might want to join your cause since we know that God is dead and all. She says with a smile.

Bikou: hou, no that's interesting little girl how did you guys find out about information.

Rio: let's just say we have our says.

Myu: shall we continue the conversation at our place since the trees have ears. She extended her hand saying would you join us.

Both bikou and Kuroka look at each other and nod.

Kuroka: that depends if your willing to reveal how you used my method of communication with my sister at our talks.

Myu: an ease price to pay. She says with a smile.

Now then shall we. She says turning their backs on them towards a nice looking car parked.

Rio: we don't want to be noticed so if you guys can hop in since it's easier to hide ourselves from the alliance. They both do so.

Scene changes to the suite.

Bikou: nice place you got here. He says looking around.

Mile: why thank you myu bought it for us so that we can live here.

Kuroka: really so you guys don't have to worry about money then. She says looking around when she spots myu coming out of a room.

Rio: how was it?

Myu: they got rid of them although the damage has been done. We got the information we need from them. Honestly they were to carless.

Son: so what's in that room? He asks pointing the room she came out of.

Myu: you guys want to take a look I'm sure you'll have a laugh of how we got our information. She says with a grin as she opens the door for them to enter.

When they enter they see 6 monitors turn on showing in each of them the grimoires. They are shocked since what this means that the grimoires broke one of the sacred rules. And both turn their heads to she Rio,mile,and Myu grinning from ear to ear.

All's they say "funny right"? Both Kuroka and Bikou new that these people are not be underestimated.

So they decided to head back to the table to start their talks. Since if they can get them it will boost their numbers and have an insane amount of financial resources.

Bikou: so what's the information are you looking for exactly?

Rio: how strong are the alliance forces,their stringers fighters and finally they're key figures this is the information we are looking for.

Kuroka: you don't ask for much says sarcastically.

Mile: so you guys do have it.

Bikou: of course we do but this information is going to cost you.

Myu: like what?

Bikou: first of all you will be made to join the chaos brigade. Second since you guys life in a place like this you must have money right? So we will have you guys do finical aid aid on our projects that are her on earth. Third you when we ask you to deploy to an area we want full compliance. Can you agree to these terms.

Myu: what do you guys think she asks mile and Rio.

Rio: if only the add information on sacred gears then I'm game.

Mile: I'm game if they also the information of who has what sacred gears and get frequent updates on new sacred gear users.

Myu: well you heard them add their request to list of information then we are game.

Kuroka: also add on thing to us giving you this information.

Myu: what isn't that?

Kuroka: capture koneko and bring her to me.

Bikou: hey even for….

Myu: is that all it shall be done. We can go get her now if you want she says with grin.

Kuroka: that arrogant attitude is going to get you killed.

Myu: it is not arrogance it just that she is weak that's all.

Kuroka winces at her commit.

Kuroka: fine then tonight bring her to me.

Myu: should she resist do I have permission to be rough with her.

Kuroka: yes you can. With a slight hesitation in her voice.

Myu: good then as prove we are on "your"side,you don't have to give us the info till we bring her back. She says as she makes her way to the door.

Myu: oh mile you can keep our "allies" company will you. Rio will come with me.

Rio: are you sure what happens if they spot me?

Myu: even though I know you're not that dum enough to be Seen right also you are the only who can drive me where I need to be.

Rio: true,I'm sorry I doubted you their for a bit.

Myu: no then shall we she says as she bring her gear

Which is a light bluish shirt, long sleeve white jacket and blue jeans. With black running shoes. Now I'm set. Now let's go. Before she left she said these words to kuroka. "A fight wouldn't even occur" and the door closes.

Scene changes to koneko and Xenovia in a fast food place. Things have been rough on them today because they realized they were outsmarted by the enemy hard. Not only they revelled information about the investigation,they also know there are another group of devils in the exact same academy.

When the student council heard this and confirmed that they were listening devices well let's just say that are in a state of depression at the moment.

If doesn't help that their "house" also had them as well. So until rest them are removed. Rias told them to go and have some time to themselves at the moment.

So koneko went here until she was called back saying it was fine. It was then that a car pulled into the parking lot and it was an American model if she recalled correctly but that wasn't important what was is the girl that stepped out of the car. She wouldn't mistake her since she left an impression. It was myu.

When she walked in the store along with what could be her brother since he has the same hair color as her .

When she was looking for a table she spotted them and waved at them walking towards her.

Myu: koneko nee chan it's been awhile how is issei onii-san sad in a happy voice.

Koneko: ah Myu ,right it good to see you to. Anyway, is this your brother. She said looking at him.

Rio: hi, thank you for taking care of her the other day my name is Ryuji I'm her brother. Okay then have fun with your friends he says as he leaves her and goes back to his car and drives off.

Xenovia: do you know where he is going?

Myu: oh he going on date.

So is issei onii-san doing well I suppose did you get him in his sleep she teases her.

Koneko: ah no well rather I can't since I'm not the only one who tries to get him in his sleep. She says while blushing.

Xenovia: ah I remember you know you the one who made koneko be more aggressive toward issei huh. Thanks to that we have to keep an eye on her.

Myu: eeeh is that so koneko lewd.

Koneko: I don't want to hear that from you miss I want a baby in me.

Xenovia: yeah so it my desire to have a baby with issei what's the problem.

Myu: um Xenovia are you also after issei onii-san?

Xenovia: of course I am,it's not just me all the other girls in the house want him as well.

Myu: issei is having a hard time huh says with a far away look in her eyes. So has he done it with any of you get?

At this both Xenovia and Koneko choke on they're food a bit before drinking their drinks.

Koneko: of course not issei hasn't done it with any of us yet actually why are we talking about our private life why girl like you.

Myu: so he hasn't done it yet my Papa lost his to Yue onee chan at 16. Although that's because she took advantage of him when he was in a tired state. Poor papa

At this both Xenovia and Koneko blush and cough and squirm in their seats.

Myu: you guys are cute but maybe I should take him for myself.

Xenovia: um take who exactly?

Myu: oh way make issei mine since I like him. She says with a smile.

Koneko: you know that won't happen right since he isn't a lolicon.

Myu: that's true but…

she closes her eyes and then opens them and the air around her changed into a mature "adult" aura around her and makes male in the fast food restaurant look at her with dumbfounded expression. Some of bump into each other and spill their drinks. While the woman blush for some reason. And Koneko and Xenovia aren't an exception. For some reason both of them are hold themselves back before they do something they wouldn't forgive themselves. But then the arua disappears and her arua of an innocent child is back.

Myu: are you still sure I can't? She asks them with a grin on her face.

Never before they have been so close to losing their composure this way. The only other time they're composure was when they thought they issei died during Loki's invasion of hell. But that was because the love they felt for him. What this was nothing more than pure desire. But they couldn't speak up,but they're eyes did.

Myu: you want to know why I have this right. it's simple, be around my onee Chan's longs enough you learn a few tricks for a better lack of term bend the wills of men at your fingertips ,And oh I'm still a virgin so don't worry.

But that may change with Issei onii-san. She says as she tries to leave but she is grabbed by the hand.

So she turns around to see that both Koneko and Xenovia have grabbed at her with desperate looks on their she smiles at them and says.

Myu: don't worry I'm not going to where issei is I'm just going to get us more drinks she says as she moves to the where the cups are at.

As soon as she leaves both Koneko and Xenovia share a look. If Issei experience what she just did to them then it doesn't matter if she is underaged he will lose sense of reason and dive head first in the water. They can't allow that but more importantly their pride as women was shattered by her with one move on her part. They also know that Rias and Akeno the main ones at the fire front for issei attention will lose hands down to this little girl. In Fact they may jumpship and go for her entirely. This sent shivers down their spine but they are still blushing profusely. And it irritates them since that should admit that they were just turned on by her then that would mean deep down they such a desire. But their thought was interrupted by her return.

Myu: sorry for the weight nano here are your says as she hands them the drinks.

Xenovia: um thank you. She accepts it starts to drink it.

Koneko: thank you. She also drinks it. So did you mean what you said earlier. She asks in a slight scared tone.

Myu: about me taking Issei onii-san from you guys. No it wasn't but I do like him but not in a romantic way. Although should know what I'm about to do I'm sure he would come to hate me.

Xenovia: And what would that be she asks when suddenly she is hit by a wave of fatigue and drowsiness. What is about to ask before she hit the table fast asleep. Koneko is also hit by what Xenovia got hit by. she is still hanging on to her conscious of only just barely.

Koneko: myu what did you do to Xenovia she asks in a febrile voice

Myu: nothing much just a non toxic poison that makes the person feel fatigue and drowsiness. It's the same this you feeling right now.

Koneko: but I should've smelled something was off with the drink. She says as she barely lifts up her face from the table to look at her.

But then she sees that the same car she came in is parked right outside with her brother standing next to it.

Myu: as to why you couldn't smell it was because I made it odorless that even with your sense of smell wouldn't be able to detect it.

Koneko: why are you doing this ? She asks her because during the short time she spent with her she knew she wasn't the kind of people that would do this. And what she got was.

Myu: that's because a certain member in the chaos brigade asked to have you by her side I'm sure you who it is miss devil. She says with a grin on her face.

Koneko: how…

Myu: you want to know how I know the name chaos brigade and how is it I know that you are a devil along with her and everyone in your house along with Issei. But I'm sure your not that dense enough to not figure out as to I no "we" know.

Koneko: you are the ones who put the listing devices in our house and academy.

Myu: factually correct the ones who did were humans I hired to put them their but I'm glad you figured it finally.

Koneko: since when did…

Myu: did I know about you guys, it was the exact same day I met you guys. You know when the flashes of light happened about a month ago.

Koneko: then the people who we are looking for are you and mile.

Myu: look at you connecting the dots. Yeah and let give you another piece of information my so called brother is someone you guys know as well. Now then time to sleep my kitten. She says as she knocks her out with a chop to the back of the neck. Just know that I give issei a message saying that you loved him with all your heart.

Koneko: I'm sorry everyone I failed she says as she is caught by myu before she hits the floor.

Rio: are you done. He asks in a serious tone.

Myu: I'm done here let's go.

Rio: what about them along with the cameras he says pointing towards the civilians along with the cameras and Xenovia.

Myu: nothing since they won't be able to do anything.

She says as she puts koneko in the back seat of the car.

Rio: you know that her friend will know that it was you who took her friend right.

Myu: I know but she won't talk since she will be unable to for a while she says an armored chevy truck pulls up beside them as 5 men with black uniforms with Ak-74m assault rifles pointed at the restaurant along with a man in a white suit appears in front them.

Rossario: it's been awhile since we last saw each other miss crimson. He says in Spanish to her.

Myu: it has been Rossario I see that you guys are doing well. I have already made the items that you need be shipped already you should have them in two days in you ports.

Rossario: so I assume that a corrupt official that escaped us is her right?

Myu: yes he is the man in the black tracksuit. The people around him are also "criminals" in this country. So if you can get rid of them as well while you are at it.

Rossario: I see then we already got what we need so if you can leave with your brother we got "some" clean up to do he says as he raises his hand and all the guns are raised at the fast food restaurant.

Myu: oh make sure you only "clean up" for 2 minutes since miss air will be coming here soon so make sure you leave but then you know how she gets. She says to him before making eye contact with Rio to get in the car.

Rio doesn't like this but he can't do anything without making a scene and losing the only chance of getting important information for them.

So he reluctantly gets into his 302 boss Mustang and dives away but not before they hear gunshots and people screams.

Rio: you will explain what just happened back there when we get back won't you. He asks her in a serious tone.

Myu: sure but not after I do this she says as she press the enter button and typing return to base. 10 seconds later they her a loud explosion coming from the direction they just left.

Rio looks at her and all she says.

Myu: I told you right she won't be able to. Don't worry she is not dead though she will be heavily wounded and she would be In a comma for a couple of months should she get treatment. Now then hurry up we must reunite long lost sisters together again.

He wants to say something to her but he couldn't when he saw her face. They were tears falling down cheecks and he could her saying I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over again in a whisper voice that sounds as if they were where a hopeless girl and also he could hear her saying,saying I just want to go home. So he doesn't say anything and just keeps driving back to their suite.

Scene changes to issei living were everyone is gathered

But for two people in question. They were Xenovia and Koneko. It has been 2 hours since everyone was supposed to meet up with each other. But the reason they didn't use the talisims they have on them to teleport towards them was because they believed everything was since they knew that if they got in problems they would have called them for help.

But that all comes crashing down when they hear a try hit the floor and a loud shattering of glass form the cups. They all look towards to Akeno who is currently looking at the T.V. so they all look towards it and they all stand up in shock. They raise the volume on the TV and what they see is a picture of Xenovia on the left hand side of the screen saying survivor of and terrorist attack. They show Xenovia being on a stretcher being put on an ambulance to be taken to a hospital.

They aren't the only ones who are watching this unfold. Sitri,Azazel, Sirzechs her brother, Michael who all are watching the news have different reactions to the news.

Sona stiri is good friends with Rias and her family so she is shocked to see that Xenovia is a state like that since she knows that they can't be done in by humans with simple weaponry as guns since she knows that bullets don't hurt them when they are being attacked. However Sirzechs is furious that one of her sisters friends was done in this way.

Michael is curious to see how this could happen but the one in the room with him and Sirzechs Azazel leader of the fallen angels speaks up.

Azazel: so they made their move

Michael: you know who did this

Sirsechs: I am assuming that it has to do with what you called us over for in a hurry.

Azazel: it does, unfortunately it seems we are to late. he says looking towards the monitor.

Scene changes back to the living room.

While everyone is still trying to figure out how this could have happened to Xenovia since they know how strong a fighter she is.

But as world trying to say I'm not done yet . Issei's phone starts to ring. Is shows the caller ID is Xenovia calling but he knows that can't be possible but even still he decides to answer.

Issei: who is this?

?: I suggest you put me on speaker mr dragon emperor I feel that your boss along with your harem should be Listening to this. The voice says in a commanding tone.

He complies and puts his phone on speaker

Issei: I've done what you said.

?: Good. Know my sweet devils how has night you oh so love been treating you I think your friend is enjoying herself at the moment. The voice says sarcastically.

At the voice words everyone in the room is filled with anger and hatred for the speaker of the voice. But the one who breaks first is someone unexpected.

Asia: who are you and why did you do that to Xenovia. She yells in anger.

?: Feisty aren't we know. Though I didn't expect the sweet hearted Asia be the one to yell first I thought it you be kiba or issei for sure. Really what an interesting night we have today. The Voice sounds genuinely surprised.

But the ones who are really surprised are Asia herself along with everyone in the room. How does it know that it was Asia who was the one that yelled and it was actually guess that if wasn't asia for yelling that it would either be Kiba or Issei the one yelling at it.

?: Please don't tell me that you are all this dense, It would mean that I wasted time in thinking you guys are people to look out for.

As soon as the voice said those words all them had this realization that they know who this voice was.

Rias: your the one who bugged the academy and our home with listing devices aren't you. She asks in a cold tone

?: You are correct, finally it only took you a month but you finally have a lead congratulations. The voice says in a happy tone.

?: But now that I have your attention, I also have more bad news for you all. The voice says in a sad tone.

?: It seems koneko hasn't returned to your home yet,now I know I'm asking much from you but I hope you guys aren't stupid enough to know what this means yes? The voice asks questionly.

Akeno: don't tell me, you have koneko with you don't you. She says in a serious voice.

?: Close but your not wrong on the part I kept her with me if only for a little while, she was entertaining to "play" with to say the least.

She says in a smug tone.

Everyone in the room immediately gets up from there seats when they hear the word "play" and they are horrified if what they imagined is true.

Rias: what did you do to her, depending on what you did will determine what type of fate will befall on you. She yells in a panicked tone.

?: Oh I see from your voice you figured it out. She was wonderful to "play" with especially when she cried saying but my first time was supposed to be for issei,or when she begged me to stop saying she had enough. But she came around in the end begging for it like a cat in heat,no what she is a cat so yeah a cat in heat. The voice says joyful and mischievous tone.

Everyone in the room is ferious and upset but everyone turns to the sound of a wall falling to the floor and breaking. The one who made such noise occur was issei with his boosted gear arrived and his arm hanging a wear the wall was supposed to be.

Issei: YOU BASTARD! When I find you and I will mark my words even should the devil king himself begg for my forgiveness to spare your life, know that I will make your death slow and painful to the point you wish you were never born. He yells with furry and hatred at the voice.

?: Oh is that so then I hope you can do so before she suffers even more after she nothing more than used goods at this point maybe you can get your cherry popped since she will be a great "playmate"

By then. Now then I hope you ladies and gentlemen have a wonderful evening knowing you failed in protecting your so called comrades. Oh and before I go issei I hope your parents are loving their vacation since they should be arriving to your home any minute now. And the voice cuts off the call. It is then they hear the doorbell ring.

Issei quickly opens his door and breathes a sigh of relief and and greets his mother and father since they returned from the trip but before they can respond. Blood Issei face and body and is shocked since wear his parents were standing,now both lay on the floor with their heads messing from they shoulders. Issei falls to his knees in a pool of his parents blood. Everyone witnessed what happened. They are in a state of shock but Asia falls to the floor in utmost denial. Rias,Akeno,Irina,Rossweisse, and Kiba are unable to anything even though the enemy just gave them a threat to issei about his parents and still they weren't able to do yell out in despair knowing they just failed in protecting the one they love father and mother from the event that just transpired. Both then issei phone rings again but it connects.

?: I see your parents received my present for them they must've loved it to death no,gotta go by. The voice cuts off. Through the night you can hear a boys cry for the death of his parents,and a cry for vengeance.

Scene changes to a rooftop of a 300 meter tall building where we see a girl with a beretta sniper rifle custom. In a black uniform gear. Her face filled sadness knowing that she can never take back what she had done. That's when a voice calls behind her.

Rio: why did you lie about his friend. You know you could've just said that she was in your hands. He asked in serious tone.

Myu: it was to see if he really loved her that's is all.

I needed him not to doubt that I am his enemy.

Rio: is that why you killed his parents. He asks in a cold tone.

Myu: they were to open his eyes. That the enemy he is facing is a cruel,despicable,utter scum that he needs to get rid of. She says to him in a calm voice.

Rio: you know he will go through any means necessary of exacting his revenge on you. You know this right. He asks in a sadded tone with a bit of regret.

Myu: I know nano. But he has to know what it means to be up against me.

Rio: you plan on doing alone are you. Not asking any help from us. He asks in a sadded tone. She just smiles at him with a determined expression.

Myu: let's go mile is waiting for us we best not make her worry she says she moves past him.

Rio: you idiot. He says in angers tone and he looks to the direction of issei house is with a pained expression. He knows what road issei walk down because he knows it all too well were revenge leads to.

Rio: you both are idiots. he says before leaving.

To be continued.


	4. issei's resolve3yrs passed

Ch4: Issei's resolve…...3yrs passed.

A week has passed since Issei's parents died in front of his eyes. Now what has people surprised is that Issei's is still his usual self. He goes around to his friends like nothing ever happened,he still shows his perverted nature from time to time,he is still friendly to people he talks with. So he still like his usual self before his parents died. When the incident happened the Media what quick to make it the headline of the news for that day. But that was not important,the real problem was that Rias family was taken off the case since not only they were compromised but they also lost 2 of their members and lost Issei's parents in this case. With Koneko missing and Xenovia in a coma they were in no position to move. They had told the school that Koneko left to go see her family because something happened to them and they told that Xenovia was going home with her parents for a couple of months since something urgent came up in her household. Rias,Akeno,Asia,and Kiba stopped coming to the academy since they witness Issei's parents Death they were too stunned by the shock of seeing people die in their faces or so that was the reason given. The true reason is that since they were taken off the case they have been putting all their efforts into searching were Koneko went since she didn't come home that night.

As for issei well be is still going to since he said that his parents wouldn't forgive if he stopped going to the academy because of what happened to them. As for who was tasked to find the culprits for all that has happened to Rias family,the powers that be her brother Sirsechs and Azazel have asked for their human contacts to find them since they culprits aren't using magical means to fight them. Now what was going on with the world was that Mexico broke into a civil war with the familia faction vs Mexico. The country was divided in half between these factions but the familia faction had more modern weaponry than Mexico's government and when Mexico was about to fall they somehow repealed and pushed back the familia faction. However that doesn't mean that they won 80% of Mexico is under the familia with only the states that border the US remain under Mexico control. It seems that the familia faction is planning to make a monarchy since the Democratic system has failed the people of Mexico. Now as to how Mexico was able to push back the familia faction well it's because of the world police. Yup with the US supplies, weapons and vehicles they managed to push back the familia faction from conquering all of Mexico within a week. That's what familia expected to happen since their nation neighbor America wouldn't just let a nation they are allied to fall under their watch especially when such a faction has weaponry that can stand toe to toe with them and any superpowers of the world. However the following day in a move that shocked every nation around the world. Abruptly and swiftly the states of California,nevada and New Mexico,and Arizona succeeded from the United States of America and proclaimed that they were apart of the familia faction and had decided to help their brethren in need since this land was part of the nation they hold so dear. When this happened every religion deity were shocked,the Olympians,devils, angels,fallen angels,Yokai,spirits,even the chaos brigade who wasn't really interested in want the world of earth news going on about had suddenly had their faces shocked at this news. So in response to this the entire US military mobilized to try to secure their new borders but we're unable to since the famila faction ended up during the confusion destroyed any reminisce of the old Mexican forces and final Mexico was reunited as Mexico under the of Sir Rossario the first king in the history of Mexican nation. And on this day Mexico was born anew with a monarchy at the top of the government. When this happened a certain girl in Japan was smiling from ear to ear since she just saw a man who she helped on a whim not only managed to get his nation back,he also managed to get new land for his people without even lifting a finger. Safe to say this man managed the impossible within 2 weeks. He has made a huge impact on the world and now all the world's eyes are on this nation seeing what this Mexico will do next. Now we open up with said girl in a room in the home of the new ruler of Mexico drinking tea while she waits for the man who invited her here. And within a few minutes the man in question steps in the room and sits on his throne chair in front of her.

Rossario: I would like to welcome you to my nation

Miss blood crimson I didn't you would come immediately here after my message saying would you like to come over. He says in a calm tone.

Myu: well why wouldn't I not only did you take the nation and you got rid of the corruption here,as well take land from the United States of America without even lifting a finger. Of course I would come to see if you succumb to your power now hold in your hands. she says looking at him with a smile.

Rossario: so am l? He asks her Honestly.

Myu: for now no. Good on you I suppose but I hope you know what happens next don't you. Make sure that does not happen to your kids Rossario. She says to him in a calm tone.

Rossario:yes I am well aware. I make sure my kids aren't corrupted by their new environment. As well with my wife or should I say queen. He chuckled at that last part while myu just smiles.

Myu: good now as to why I was invited her for? She asks in a serious tone.

Rossario: right what I want from you again is more financial support as well as what rewards you desire from me all options are on the table. He says Ina serious tone.

Myu: okay I'll help you with financial support. Now as for my rewards first I want to have citizenship here along with rank of ministardo as my Noble title with a small price of land near the cost, as well as protection from any nation wishing to take me for themselves and finally 5 atom booms for my use. She grins on that last part.

Rossario: um the other requests I can do but I can only give you 3 atom booms sorry.

Myu: that's fine I was expecting getting no booms at all but thanks.

Rossario: why thank you if it wasn't for your financial support and guidance over this past month and 2 weeks we as a nation would have not gotten rid off the corruption in our nation.

Myu: I'm assuming the financial support is going to the people yes. He just nods at her question.

Myu: good then I better be going back my friends are worried about me coming here says sadly at him.

Rossario: then let me escort you to the "airport" then I am sure I can do that right.

Myu: oh on last question I'm sure the people have a voice yes.

Rossario: we aren't not like typical monarchy I'm offended. He says laughing.

Scene changes to Issei in his room.

Draig: Issei… it has been awhile. The dragon emperor speaks to him.

Issei: it has draig…..it good to hear your voice says in a "happy" tone.

Draig: you know you can't hide things from me since I am apart of you…..why don't you ask comfort from the others.

Issei: if I did that I know that I will break...I wouldn't be me anymore I would want to escape from reality. I saw my parents die in front of me...he says tears falling from his face. I was helpless draig. You know how I felt when I saw them fall.

Draig:...I do. It felt like your soul was dyed in the darkest color of despair and…..hatred. Your hatred for this person had the power to override your current self of all reason and kindness.

The person that your companions knew ceased to exist in that moment. He says in a sad tone.

Issei: if I let myself let my emotions for my parents deaths prevail I the issei hyoudou now wouldn't return. That me would do anything and everything in his power to exact revenge for my parents. No matter what the sacrifice has to be or whom.

Driag: I didn't say anything earlier but...I felt few powerful people around you and specifically someone in your class.

Issei: is that so…. Without himself knowing his voice become cold. Who?

Driag: will you tell your king?

Issei: no…. It is my fight my friends don't need to be involved.

Draig: you do realize that you will be a rogue devil if you do this. Not reporting this information to Rias,Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs. The devil king himself.

Issei: I just wish to speak with them, then I'll decide if I give this information to them or not.

Draig: fine...the person is….

Scene changes to the Kouh academies parking lot where we see Haruto going straight to his Supra custom since school has ended but…

Rio: Is seems I have someone following me hear. He says turning his head to look behind him. They he sees Issei walking straight towards him with a smile on his face.

Issei:yo.

Rio: yo so what do you need from me Hyoudou. I don't see that your with any of the beauties of the academy with you. That's rare.

Issei: no Amakawa I came here to ask you if you can give me a ride home since everyone else is at the clubroom at the moment since I still need to sort out my family funeral stuff since I am they're only son.

Rio: sure I'm sorry for your loss I hope the police find the person who did that to your parents. He says with a disgusted expression on his face. That asshole hope that person is sent to bottom pits of hell.

Issei: yeah…thanks it is not easy. He says as he gets in on the passenger seat.

Scene changes to Issei and Rio driving down the main road to Issei's home. They are only 10minutes away from his home when Issei after having small talk with Rio decided to "ask" him.

Issei: so Amakawa who are you really? He says in a cold tone.

Rio notices the change in atmosphere in Issei and it seems that saying he doesn't know what he is talking about will start a fight when he doesn't want to have attention at the moment.

Rio:sigh. Let me ask you mr dragon emperor what information did you obtained to say that I am not like other humans here. I was pretty careful not using my "magic" here at all since myths are real here.

Issei: not even deciding to play innocent,huh I thought it would be awhile before you admitted that you weren't who you say you are. I have no need to answer that, all I ask is that you are you my says with coldness in his voice.

Rio: no ...by the people who we allied ourselves with is the enemy to you and everyone in this universe. We did this for prediction you see since we are only so few in number. Plus we don't trust your leaders that you respond to every call they make. He says in a cold tone.

Issei: so your went to an enemy that is on everyone's watch list instead of us. Why it seems like a foolish move on your party.

Rio: I would say we were close contacting you guys to ask as friends in allies but your leaders are what dissuade us from asking you in the first place. Your people, your kind along with angels and fallen angels aren't to be trusted. Since we didn't know what friendly or hostile is to you. So the only option was to go with an organization that has power and numbers on their side which makes even you guys think twice Fighting them as a hole. At this issei loses his calm Demeter that he had.

Issei: if that's the case you should've left my parents out of this they knew nothing about what was going on!

Rio: According to my ally it was to give you a wake up call. That your home can and will be attacked. Your parents were the best option of doing that. Your friends Xenovia and Koneko were only secondary to your parents death. Or so my ally said. But I don't agree with what it said. In my opinion it was best to leave the innocent out of the fight between us.

Issei: so what you are the good one in the group. Bullshit!

My parents are dead now because of your little friend. If you think that you who is working with "it" is innocent then you are nothing but blind.

Rio: me blind….ha! That's funny coming from the enemy who didn't know that they were spilling out secrets left a right like it was a bargain sale. It is guys who are blind, after you guys aren't on the search for us anymore since you guys can't deal with simple humans. Devils my ass. You are out of your league in faces us my young devil. I assume you aren't dense enough to see that I am right yes. He says in a mocking tone.

Issei: ….

Rio: now as a reward for your efforts although, being your quiet late in finding out who I am, I'll give you an obvious 's say that a sister wanted her dear sister back. He says as they arrive at Issei's home. Looks like we are here. It was nice talking to you. If it were any other time I think we would be friends. He says as issei steps out of his car.

Issei: yeah if it was…. I hope to see you again. He says as he opens the gate to enter.

Rio: I suggest you hurry and rescue your friend and fast he says as he throws a card to issei witch he catches it with his hand. Think of this as a gift for not destroying my car and start a fight with me. Bye he says as he drives off.

Issei: damn. He says as he picks up his talism to speak to his King.

Scene Changes to the club room where everyone except Issei is at the moment. It has been a week before they returned to the academy since they were busy trying to find Koneko. During that week issei hasn't spoken once to them or even looked at them. Every time that they would try to talk to him he wouldn't even listen to them or even be in the same room as them. This was understandable since because they were unable to prevent the tragedy that happened Issei's parents. Though he smiles at them here, that smile that he has on his face is a fake. That's because his eyes are filled with hatred towards them. This hurts the girls while Kiba feels sadness seeing his friend in this state. The reason they are here is to discuss what information they have to find Koneko. But as always…

Rias: so we have nothing again. She says disappointed.

Akeno: yes…. Although we asked others for help it seems that

They haven't found anything on their end. She says looking at Rias with sadness in her tone. I'm sorry Rias.

Kiba: I see ...but that means that….we have to obey your brothers words know Rias. He says in a regretful tone.

Asia: no! You can't do that Rias Koneko is our friend. We can't give up on finding her.

Rias: I know but…..if I don't give up on koneko I will be forced to disband my family and go back to my brothers family as a queen. While the rest of you will be considered free devils. I can't leave you guys know all for the sake of one person. She says this but….

Asia: then why are you making that face. You know she isn't just a person and you know it. She says with tears falling down her face.

Rias: I'm sorry but I can't lose you guys. She says with regret in her voice.

Akeno: Rias….

Kiba: dammit! He yells out loud.

30 minutes to by in silence between them, before they hear a familiar voice that they haven't heard in a long time.

Issei: my king

At this everyone looks towards the talisms on their person

Rias: Issei…. It's good to hear your voice again. She says with affection but..she gets a response that is cold to the touch with no affection for her or anyone that is listing in.

Issei: I'm sorry that I worried you my king. But I have information that might interest you at the moment.

When they hear him say this they all felt hurt in their hearts. This was more hurtful to them since him talking to them with this voice of no affection for them pains them greatly especially the girls.

Rias: I see then report what information you found. She says in a sad tone.

Issei: my king I have information where Koneko is and where she located.

At this they all open their eyes wide in surprise since issei was never on the search for koneko like they were. Rather he opted to abstain from helping them in the first place.

Akeno: Is that true Issei you know where she is. She says in a calm tone but with sadness in it as well.

Issei: yes my queen...but we don't have much time to go and get here it seems that they will move her out of our reach tomorrow we are pressed for time. He says in a calm tone with coldness in it.

Akeno:I see...but how did you get this information and how do know that this information is legit.

Issei: I met with the enemy that's how. He says without hesitation.

At this the hole room goes silent. 5 minutes to by before Kiba speaks up.

Kiba: Can you explain when this happened issei. He says in a serious tone.

Issei: sure Kiba, just today in our academies parking lot. I got in his car and he told me that we were his enemy after 10minutes of small talk. He gave me this information for not starting a fight their and not destroying his car. He says without hesitation.

Kiba: Issei will we thank you for getting this information us shouldn't you asked us first before you met with him. You can be tried for treason and be made a rogue devil yes. He says in a serious tone.

Issei: I am aware. But since you guys don't want me the dragon emperor fight you guys I am assuming you won't tell our leaders this know after all I am your friend yes. He says with a calm but confident tone.

Kiba: Issei. I suggest you stop this tone with us at once and don't threaten us with you joining the other side. While I am your friend I am allied to Rias not you.

Issei: which why I know you guys won't say anything at all. After all, she wouldn't want a precious asset to the devil race turn on them yes after all if the enemy has both the red dragon and vanishing dragon you guys would be in a grave situation no. He says with coldness in his tone.

Kiba: Issei…..not another word. He says with slight rage in his voice.

Issei: fine. After all I am just a pawn Mr Knight so you out rank me. He says in a calm tone. So back to the topic at hand you know the information is correct because you guys know I wouldn't out of my free will meet with the enemy consider who I am or rather…..so what you say my king do we move. He asks in confirmation.

Rias: yes Issei let us here the information you got us when we meet you at our home we will be there in an hour to discuss our plans to rescue Koneko then. Until then you stand by till you are called are we clear. She says in a commanding tone.

Issei: by your will my king. He says before he cuts off.

Rias: why have you changed issei you are not the person I fell in love with anymore. Please come back to us my heart can't take anymore of this.

Akeno,Asia,Irina also share the same sentiment as Rias said.

That person was the issei they did not fall for and it hurts them. While Kiba is sad that his friend that he fought along side with is like this.

Scene change

Here we see on the lowest floor of orcus great labyrinth, 3 teens standing on top of the last floor boss witch is the Hydra Hajime and Yue fought together. These teens are filled with excitement since after 3yrs since myu's father took them to tortus they have been going into the great labyrinths of the world and with this they are done. But they're excitement is cut short when they hear a voice speaks up.

Hajime: good job you three although it took you 3yrs you final conulqued all this world has to offer. He says with a grin.

All three look towards the voice in surprise since they didn't. Pick up his presence.

Ryuu: I thought I wouldn't be surprised when I am this powerful he says taking out his status plate.

Name:Ryuu age: 16 race: human LV:93

Agility: 2000. STR: 3600. Vitality: 5000

Magic: 3800. Magic defense: 4500

Vocation: paladin of the demon king

Skill: longbow Master + , Sharpshooter + ,limit break,suprime break, immunity to all elementals , resistance to magic, resistance to conditions, limit break, assassin +, regeneration small, great sword and shield master + . Language comprehension

Magic: AOG magic creation,Fire, lighting,dark arts.

Shona: yeah seriously Mr Nagumo how broken are you?

Name: Shona. Age 16. Race: human LV:92

Agility: 4000. STR:1500. Vitality:4300

Magic:6000 Magic def: 5000. Vocation: priest/ samurai of the demon king

Skill: Mana manipulation, samurai master + , high priest, sword master,magic unique. Language comprehension.

Magic: AOG space,light,dark,ice, lighting, water

Suna: rather how were you guys even survive this labrinth it's too strong even for us you know. She says

Name:Suna age 16. Lv91

Vitality: 4400. Agility: 8000. STR 900

Magic: 1300. Magic Def: 6000. Vocation: Assassin/Artificer of the demon king

Skill: transmutation,decoy + engineer + , language comprehension, alchemy, presence isolation + .

Magic: illusion,dark arts + ,water/ice + , blood arts +

Hajime: I don't want to hear that from you guys, now then I have finished my part towards you guys. So now you all will begin your final training as he says that 2 people step out from the portal which Hajime opened without them knowing.

Endou: Hajime my preparation are complete on my side the haruia is ready to move out for recon when you wish. He says in a calm voice.

Kouki: Nagumo my wife has informed me that her people need more time to finish counting our forces other than that we are ready. He says in a calm tone.

Suna: Ah it's Endou I didn't even sense you come in until you spoke up. She says with a surprised voice.

Ryuu: yeah, although it seems that he is the right hand for sure of our master here he says pointing towards Nagumo.

Hajime: leave him alone Suna after all for the remaining two yrs he will train you to become his equal. As for Ryuu Kouki will train you to become a force to reckon with and if you're lucky you might reach him in strength. As for Shona you have no need since Kaori and Shizuku already trained you to be as good as you are. So you will join our forces as a trainer to teach new priests and Samurais that have appeared. Make sure each priest has all of their stats at 1000 all round and samurai 850-900 on their stats as well. He says to them.

Shona: you are unreasonable you slave driver. Fine, I'll do it since I got nothing else to do.

Ryuu: well then master Kouki lead the way I'll be in your care.

Suna: well then shall we…...wait did master Endou leave already wait up!.

Endou: ah no I'm in front of you well I guess we can call this training. He says with a grin on his face.

Hajime: cool you guys can go do that. Oh and Endou send in karm alone on this one since he is the most experienced and former chief. He says as he looks in the direction of said person.

Kam: still can't get the drop on you after all these years. Well as expected of master you haven't lost your edge in your time of peace. He says with a smile.

The person in front of Hajime, is a beastmen of the haruia tribe and former chief. This person has rabbit ears and a rabbit tail,he is clothed in a black hunters/assassin vest with black leather pants along with back shoes and cloak. His weapons are two short kodachis on his back with a long bow on his back which Hajime made for his tribe which means they are artifacts.

Hajime: nice to see you again, it's been two years how is your wife and kids. He says with a grin

Kam: they are fine. Now I came here since I had a feeling I was going to be called by you. He says with a grin.

Hajime: I have a mission for you. You might die but, I need you to go and scout and make contact with Myuu on that planet.

Kam: by your will I shall see that I give my report to Myuu when I reach the other side.

Hajime: good since right now we already have made the universal key but since all our forces aren't ready yet we haven't decided to go attack them yet.

Kam: understandable, I will go and inform my lady and protect her there. He says with a grin before he disappears in the shadows.

It has been 3 yrs since Myuu disappeared from earth and Hajime's forces have been increasing in mass. Now all that is left is to train the new recruits and make them a powerful army. Now that the universal key was created earlier than expected they had the le way to send out scouts for reconnaissance which is the haruia tribe. They will be sent first and stay there until the main force arrives. They will give reports through the upgraded telepathic comms. Now these comms are able to do universal communication effortless.

Hajime: now then I guess I should make a few Trump cards.

He says with a grin as he walks in the portal before he disappears.

Scene changes on a battlefield where the empire and the kingdom alliance are in a stalemate with no way of ever breaking even with mile friends in the tray.

Reina: there is no end to them. She says as she fires ice javelins into 10 empire soldiers all the while 200 soldiers around her burned to Ash.

Mavis: that's because this is the turning point. Should any side fail here that side is going to fight an uphill battle her onwards. She says as 500 empire soldiers are cut into 5 pieces and fall on the ground.

Pauline: I have received message from the guild master saying that we have to retreat since we have to recover our strength for on final push she says as she cast a healing effect around her and her allies which make her allies restore their minor cuts and injuries back so that they can keep fighting.

Reina: fine I'll open a path make sure you guys follow behind me. She says as she sends a laser like flame that kills more enemies before she and her friends make a break for it.

3 hours later. In the kingdoms camp.

Reina age 19: it seems the fight is still at a stalemate even though we created an opening for our forces to move. She says annoyed

Mavis age 20: true but like I told you our forces have taken as much damage as they have at this point things might drag on for another month. She says in melancholic tone.

Pauline age 18: true as things are but that's why we have to make sure to not mess up since we are one of the kingdom's most valuable assets. She says in with a tired voice.

It has been three years since the war began and now the war has reached the turning point where this battle will determine who is likely to win the war entirely. Both sides have suffered immense casualties both soldiers and non combatives alike. The death toll has reached over 500 thousand men on both sides on this. As to why a high number well it is because every country/kingdoms/empires around the world decides to join in the frey. As to why well that's because all over the world people lost most of their mages and the few remain up for grabs. That being the case, no one could just stand by let such valibe assets to be taken from them.

Mavis: must be nice you guys being the few remaining mages around the world. She says smugly.

Reina: you know as well as I do that I won't live to have a future after the war.

Pauline: she is right at this point she should be tried and hung for the things she has done. But that's not a concern of ours yet so she can still live with the remaining time she has left. She says in a saden tone.

Throughout the war Reina has committed crimes against humanity that shouldn't be done to humans in general.

Though because of this war human lives on the planet are going down the drain by the hundreds of thousands around the world while the other races are doing just fine. Though there is a human country that hasn't joined in the blood bath. That nation is surrounded by the water as far as the eye can see. The only reason everyone on the planet knows this is because said nations flag is never on the battlefield.

Mavis: Hey what would Mile think of us now if she was here today?

Reina: she probably yell at us saying that we are idiots for doing what we are doing.

Pauline: yeah i'm sure she would say that. It would be just like her to come here and end the war entirely since you know she beat three ancient dragons when she got serious.

The girls start to laugh at how easy it was for them to imagine their friend doing so. But soon after tears start dripping from their faces. At first they don't know why,but after a few moments they realize how different they are now. So much so that if mile saw what they have become she would cut ties with them saying that she regretted teaching them magic and techniques. Soon they get up and head for the meeting room for the next strategy to end this war.

To be continued…...


	5. allies and Enemies

Ch 5: "Allies"& "Enemies"

When we last left off, A rescue plan for Koneko was being drawn up.

Thanks to information Issei got form an "Ally"or so it was said to Azazel so that Issei wouldn't get into trouble. Currently they know that she in the Tokyo commerce district where normal civilians come n go buying goods.

Though they know that they will be forced to eliminate Humans this time because where Koneko is currently at have said to be a high activity of criminals and weapons dealers come and go with their bodyguards in toe.

As to why they know this information is because Azazel's human contacts are always in that area doing business. So as to help them be inconspicuous they told Kiba and Issei to go and have some training in CQC and Guns.

The reason for this is because one of Azazel's contacts though recent in the market for hiring guards for "protection". This person knows that the two people who will be hired are nothing but a facade, and is only getting them in and the rest they have to do themselves.

So we open up on the final day of Kiba's and Issei's training where they are currently done firing their guns 300 meters down range and have both sat in chairs facing each other.

Kiba: [so tomorrow is the big day issei although we are still amurtares in this, we have made enough effort to increase our abilities in combat. He says with a grin.]

Issei: [yeah, although it feels funny to me that i'm taking these "classes" seriously. Honestly how my life has changed from a simple human. He says sarcastically]

Kiba: [Honestly during these two weeks without the president have been a blast bonding with you. Since what we are doing here is just something we experienced for ourselves. I feel i got to know you a little better. He says with a happy tone]

Issei: [Really? I thought so as well. While I do have fun being with the President and the others, i had fun just bonding with you as well. He says in a happy tone as well]

The two continue the small talk between them for awhile. The talk about how emmbarsed they were when they failed in taking down their own sparring partners.

Or how when they were shocked how easy it was shooting for the first time. Or when both of them easily realized that should they continue the training, they will become masters of CQC.

After all they now can take on 10 experts in CQC by themselves after just two weeks.

Safe to say they gathered respect from the other members here saying that they would have them in their mercenary groups should they accept. Honestly they were both surprised of how much talent they possessed in this sort of job. However the mood change when Kiba brought a question to Issei of why he didn't call Rias,Akeno,and Asia by their first names anymore.

Issei: [The reason why I don't call them like i used to is because, i don't want to get close to them at the moment. He says in a serious tone but with some regret in there as well]

Kiba: [Do you hate them? He asks in Sadden tone]

Issei: [of course I don't, I owe everything to Rias for giving me a new chance at life. He says in a happy tone]

Kiba: [Then why, you know you are hurting them right? He asks in serious tone]

Issei: [It is so I don't lose them like I did with my parents. Right now we don't know how powerful the enemy is at the moment. After all this enemy has already gotten rid off something I hold dear. I don't want to lose it not again. He says with regret in his voice.]

Kiba: [Hence why you acted the way you did in the meeting, and the week we were looking for Koneko. You wanted them to distance themselves or even hate you so that you wouldn't feel the pain you felt that day. He says in understanding tone]

Issei: [yes, in a way i'm also protecting them.]

Kiba: [from what? He asks in a questioning tone]

Issei:[Form the pain of losing the one they hold so dear to their hearts, the issei they know and love disappear forever]

Kiba: [Issei you…]

Issei:[ only someone so dense couldn't figure out the way they looked at me when i was cold to them or rather still am. He says in a selfmacking tone]

Kiba:[ Yet still you plan on being cold to them. You know how they feel for you and yet… he says with a little rage i his words]

Issei:[ Yes. until our enemy is defeated or has left the planet, I will still act the way I act towards them. He says in a serious tone]

Kiba wants to say more to him but, he stops himself from persuading Issei to changes his mind. The look he gave him is a man who will not bend to anyone. So he gives up with a sigh but not before saying a few words to his foolish friend.

Kiba:[ they will eventually stop having these feelings for you. You know that right?]

Issei:[ Should it come to that, I only have myself to blame. After all I choose this path and I will stick to it until the job is done.]

Kiba:[ you are a fool issei, but i will support you until it is done. Even if everyone distances themselves from you,know that I will still be your friend when all is said and done. He says getting up from his chair and extending a hand for issei to grab]

Issei:[ That helpful knowing that someone will be there for me when this job is over. He says grabbing the hand. I will hold you on to that Kiba. he says with a smile on his face]

Kiba:[now then I suggest we go back home i'm sure the girls are waiting for us to return. After all it has been a little over a week since we last saw them. He says as they both walk out the warehouse that is filled with spec ops from the JSDF,they were in to return home]

That same day Mile was home watching the news on the T.V. The news was all about the Mexican nation situation. It seems that the Monarchy has made efforts to rebuild the entirety of the nations infrastructure and economic problems. So far it seems that the mexican king is keeping true to his word to the people.

While the news keep rambling on the door to the suite opened to reveal Rio who just returned from shopping for food supplies.

Rio: [I'm back Mile. he greets her with a cheerful tone.]

Mile:[ welcome back Rio. so what's for lunch today? She asks]

Rio:[I see your doing well, as for lunch it's curry today. He says]

Mile:[cool. By the way have you seen Myu? She asks ]

Rio:[ it seems that she is doing her personal business at the moment. Although, it seems that she'll be here soon.]

Mile:[ That's perfect then. I want to talk to you about something]

Rio:[ oh, what will that be I wonder. After all you rarely ask either me or Myu to do stuff for you while the other person is not here.]

Mile:[ ah so i've found out. Well that doesn't matter. What I need to talk to about that. She says pointing at the huge helipad that they just got installed about a week ago.]

Rio:[ Of Course you would ask that. He says with slight sigh in his voice. As you can see that is a helipad that is used for helicopters to land on.]

Mile:[ even though I know that much. I want to know as to why we have such a thing. She asked in an irritated voice]

But as Rio was about to respond to her question, the answer came in. they both looked with slight cramp expressions as they slowly turned to face the noise they heard it . {helicopter rotor noises insert here}

What they thought was a helicopter that was supposed to be used by the U.N forces as a transport helicopter for there forces. This said helicopter has just landed on the helipad that was just outside. It had a dark with silver and red lines going around the top of said helicopter. When they were about to ask who owned said helicopter one person entered there minds.

Mile:[you gotta be kidding me she says shaking in place]

Rio:[so your personal business was…]

And as to say of course this here is what my personal business entailed. Said person stepped out of the Helicopter. Yup it was myu.

Myu:[ hi guys how do like our CH-53 K that I got for us nano. She says with a smile like she did nothing wrong]

At this moment both Mile and Rio reached an agreement.

Rio/Mile:[ alright then, I'ma kill her. Both said at the exact same time.]

With that, they both started to walk towards her with smiles on their faces. But their eyes were not.

Myu:[ hey guys your eyes are scary nano. can you please stop that. She says to them inching back towards the helicopter.]

But they weren't going to let her escape. So in an instant Rio circled behind her while mile closed in on her in seconds. Then she was grabbed from the shoulder by Rio. she slowly turns to face him with cold sweat running down her face.

Myu: [um,Rio onii san? She asks in a slight firtend tone.]

Rio:[ say Myu let's talk just the three of us for a bit. He said with a smile on his face, but his eyes weren't.]

Mile:[ yeah lets,we need to educate you on how comminsense works. She also says with a smile, but her eyes weren't.]

Myu:[yes…..she says in a defective voice as she was grabbed. taken to a room in the suite to have a "talk" about her little expenses]

Three hours pass by when the "talk" with Myu is over. All three of them breath heavy sighs before Mile speaks up again.

Mile: [now then aside from the helicopter, what was the real reason you bought it. Not just because you can. She asks in a serious tone]

Myu sense the shift in tone and straightens up in kind along with Rio.

Myu:[ it seems that the chaos brigade has just asked us with guarding the transport that koneko is in. she says in a serious tone.]

Rio:[ hence why the Helicopter, so we are the final check before we give them Koneko.]

Myu:[ you are correct,but we have a problem. She says in a more serious tone than before.]

Mile:[ so what's the problem, is something we can't handle?]

Myu:[ it seems that my person in contact has handed me some hindrances right in the beginning]

Rio:[ who are they…. Wait a minute don't tell me. He says in a fusterd voice]

Mile:[ Is it Issei? She asks her for confirmation]

Myu:[ yes, it seems the bodyguards I hired for tomorrow are Issei and Kiba from the Grimorey Family. It seems they opted for more humanistic approach to this matter.]

Rio: [can you change them for different bodyguards?]

Mile:[ do you think they got hold of information about Koneko]

Myu:[ no i can't. Also yes i do think they have said information on koneko's whereabouts thanks to someone she says looking towards Rio.]

Mile also looks towards Rio as well.

Rio: [sigh. You are correct i gave him the information where she is located. But I only did so because when I met with him, he knew that I wasn't from here.]

At this both Mile and Myu are shocked at how Issei discovered Rio's identity. Even though he didn't use magic at all. This was bad news for them. Since if they didn't know how he was compromised they must go in with the mentality that a fight will break out.

Myu:[ well this changes things. Mile,Rio get ready for the worst tomorrow since we might have to fight them tomorrow I hope you are ready for this.]

Rio:[ I forgot to ask but, is the chaos brigade going to send us some forces]

Myu: [No, we are on our own until we give Koneko to the chaos brigade so that she can be sent to a different plane. In any case I suggest you get your gear ready. Oh since Issei knows you know Rio, you will go in without the uniform on since it would be pointless.]

With that they head towards the kitchen were they continue to have small talk between themselves. After they are done eating they turn in for the night to await for the next day to come.

Scene changes to the roof of the hyoudou residence were both Kiba and Issei are changed into a grayish,back camo uniform with masks covering their faces with the Grimorey crest on it. They both have type 00 guns with acog sights and under barrel grenade launcher with suppressors on the burrel of the guns. They have black cargo pants with black shoes. This was all Azazel's human contact was able to give him before the authorities might catch wind of this.

The reason they are up on the roof was because their client said that they would meet them at their base of operation.

Rias: [Now then before our client arrives I want both of you to be carfuel. Now i know that simple arms aren't enough to hurt you or even damage you. However keep on your toes when you reach that area. Know that should there be chaos brigade members their call over the talisims we gave you. Are we clear?]

Issei/Kiba: [perfectly fine president.]

Azazel: [now before you go, make sure you are ready to kill any human that interposes between you on your mission target. Know that these humans are the worst of the worst on the planet earth, so don't feel guilty about killing them. They sure won't.]

Issei/Kiba:[ we won't sir Azazel]

Azazel:[good, now look sharp it seems our client has arrived]

As he says this. A helicopter is heading toward their location. It seems to be a reskin of an CH-53K. It has a black color with silver and red lines on the rotors. But before it reaches here Issei gets a message from Draig.

Draig:{ Issei, our enemy is on that helicopter. He speaks in a serious voice}

Issei: {what? As soon as he hears this message he squints his he does so he spots the enemy in question}

{Amakawa Haruto, so you were a member after all}

Yes, the one in the pilot seat is Amakawa Haruto. the transfer student and Member of the chaos brigade. But as he was in thought Drag also informs him of another one.

Draig:{ he is not alone, there is another one with him. He warns Issei}

Issei: {this gets better doesn't it}

Not even 3 seconds go bye when Issei is having this conversation in his head. No later than 3 seconds the Helicopter arrives at the destination and begins to land. It doesn't take long before it lands on the Helipad made on the roof for it about two weeks ago. As it lands the hatch to the back opens up. Soon a small girl walks out of the helicopter.

And soon as Issei sees her he is in utter disbelief. So is Rias and akeno.

It is understandable, after all they last saw this child on the day of the lights happen. Their client is….

Issei[why are here...he says in a shakening voice]

?:[ my my. That's no way to speak to someone who you haven't seen in awhile. Isn't that right Nano.]

Rias: [Then your our client...myu she says in a shocked voice]

The camera pulls back revealing a girl thats looks like she is 13 yrs old,with emerald hair and green eyes.A white dress with white and blue thigh high socks,with black shoes. And a black hair pin.

Myu: [it has been Awhile issei onii-san. she says with affection in her voice and a smile on her face. I hope you guys can protect me my Bodyguards.]

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Ch 5 part 2: "Allies" and "Enemies"

Up in the air 2000meters. Both Issei and Kiba were in the CH-53K heading towards The mission target for them. While that was going on, Issei had to ask Myu a question?

Issei:[Say myu where were both you and Mile head off to?]

Myu:[ oh you mean after we left your home right? Well like we said my parents picked us up and took us home. She says naturally.]

Issei:[ say why are you heading for said location at the moment? That place is dangerous.]

Myu:[ That's why i have you guys right. You both are my hired bodyguards for this location. Since like you said it is a dangerous place nano.]

Kiba:[ Um excuse me for intruding at the moment, but do you know what we are?]

At that moment the air around Myu changed. After a few moments a fearlouly grin appeared on her face. So as to answer his question.

Myu:[ yes I know. If you asking that i know that you both are just a bunch of meatheads and suicidal maniacs that are hungry for they're next fight then, I know who you are Mr mercenaries sans.]

[ how did you think I felt when Issei onii-san here was one of those battle maniacs, seriously I lost faith in you Issei. She says with an exasperated sigh]

Kiba was dumbfounded at her answer. When he thought that she knew they were both devils, it turns out that she thought both of them were battle freaks instead. But as to deny this accusation towards himself.

Issei:[ umn Myu, it's not like I am only doing this a part time job you know. He says appealing his innocence]

Myu:[ its okay nano. I understand that Issei needs to relieve some stress. She says nodding her head up and down in understanding]

Issei:[no myu it's not like that.]

Myu:[ its fine. Since the girls aren't making moves on you, you need some way to relieve said stress. This better than you going the red light district instead I guess.]

Issei: [ okay where do your parents live myu, it looks like I need to have a talk with them raising a kid like you. He says so with a throbbing vein on his forehead.]

They continue having small talk catching up with each other. Issei introduces Kiba to Myu. They greet each other. Eventually after much teasing that both of them would make a great couple, and them denying it with all their might. Myu is called over the speaker to come to the cockpit of the helicopter. Since its she is supposed to be up their not in the back were Issei is at currently.

So she says goodbye to them and heads to the cockpit where someone steps out of the door. Said person exchange words with her before she disappears behind the door. The said person ends up walking towards their direction.

Issei: [I didn't expect you to be here. He says in a hostile tone.]

Rio: [neither did I Issei, but since you guys are here that means you are looking to take Koneko back no?]

Kiba: [how did you know about Koneko Amakawa? He says with slight hostility in his voice.]

Rio:[ I wonder, maybe Issei can elaborate on where I stand in this since by your reaction just now, you don't know who I'm working with]

When he says this his eyes move to Issei.

Issei:[ he is the enemy i talked about,also the man who gave us said information. He still says with hostility in his voice]

At this Kiba realises who Amakawa is and tries to go for the talisman but is forcibly stopped by Amakawa with a hand grabbing his rest of the arm that was reaching for said talisman.

Rio: I suggest you act like your friend over there mister failed holy user. He says pointing at issei who is currently still in his seat not reaching for the talisman.

Kiba: [why Issei hurry up and call Rias and the others!]

Issei:[ why though? We haven't even reached our place we are supposed to be at? Calling them would be a wasted effort at the moment. So put the talisman back Kiba and listen to what our friend has to say at the moment. He says in a collected tone to Kiba]

Kiba complies to do so reluctantly but still is ready to call them at a moments notice.

Rio: [now then let's get down to the matter at hand shall we.]

Issei:[ I hope you aren't stupied enough to suggest we give up on our friend here right?]

Rio:[ no I'm not. Just that if you guys are going to rescue her, I suggest you do it as soon as you find all should you delay that you guys won't get her back.]

Kiba:[ Thanks for the warning. He says in hostile tone. So Amakawa was it? Why work with the khaos brigade, you should know that they will just use you.]

Rio:[while I'm happy that my senior cares so much for me, we know as much as you do when it comes with the khaos brigade. Just like you said they will use us until we finished up our use to them. However, while it would have been nice to join you guys and hell it would have, seeing how you guys are. Your leaders at the top didn't sit well with us. They would have determined us for extermination.]

Kiba:[thats bull and you know it. The real reason you didn't join us or rather didn't even approach us in the first place was because you guys were scared.]

Rio: [that was part of the reason. However not the whole I was to put it into words, ah yes you outnumbered us 10000to1. Against such numbers,and not to mention your best fighters in the mixed, we would wholeheartedly lose. That is the reason my good devil friend.]

Issei:[ so the number of forces coming after you guys as a whole in the end made you guys jump to a conclusion. What a laugh.]

Rio:{ it seems they bought the BS reason and not the real one good. he says in his mind}

[Laugh at it all you want it still doesn't change the fact that the top is shady]

Kiba:[ so why the warning then. we are supposed to enemies at the moment right?]

Rio:[ as to why i'll be frank, you guys don't stand a chance in facing us as you are. Even should issei use his support of augmenting your power, you still won't be able to handle me. This my only warning towards you guys. Make sure you grab her and leave as soon as you find her. This is not arrogance it's a fact.]

He leaves them to their thoughts as he walks away from them back to the cockpit.

Kiba: [you think he is telling the truth Issei?]

Issei:[let me be honest here. For the moment we should take his words at face value. After all it seems he knows what you can do as well as myself, so he must have something that can go against not only you balance breaker but, mine as well. So we should play it safe at the moment and just get koneko as fast as we can.]

Kiba just nods at his words.

Issei:{ while im at it i'll confirm with Draig to see if myu was the second one he felt.}

{Driag was myu the second one you felt earlier?}

Draig:{ no. while she has some magical power, the second one i still feel is much more powerful than her. Like i said earlier the second one is here.}

After flying in the air for 30min. The helicopter landed just a ways away from the docks. When both Issei and Kiba got off they saw more helicopters here all around them. They also saw men and women with guns of all kinds around them as well. They also saw foreigners and their countrymen mingling with them. However the both of them noticed. all eyes of the men and women in suits shifted towards them or rather her.

Their client stepped off the helicopter and made her way towards them.

They can hear the whispers of Blood crimson has arrived or how this upstart has become a big shot in these parts. It seems that myu is a noble in the new country of Mexico and that she is a high noble in that country. It also seems that she has a private army at her beckon call.

They both heard these whispers of Myu with they're enhanced hearing. But what caught their attention was that a plan to assassinate her here since she is the sole financial line towards mexico's finances and military. So they immediately went to her side to inform her about the assiantion attempt on her life.

Issei:[Miss crimson we have a slight problem. He says in a serious voice]

Myu perks up on issei's change of tone.

Myu:[ what is rouge. do we have a problem?]

The reason she calls him rouge is because she knows how dangerous these people can be. So before they landed, she gave them code names to them so that their friends don't get involved with these people. So she gave Issei the name rouge and Kiba the name palidain. The irony runs through doesn't it they both thought we they received these names from her.

Issei:[ it seems that some people want to have you be "let out of the premises" miss crimson]

At this they both see only for a second a grin appeared on her face but, surely that must have been their imagination.

Myu: [my my, then these people should be removed from here isn't that right?]

When they heard that their client always hired bodyguards since it seems that they always end up dying before she could pay them. Its seems they will finally find out the reason she is called blood crimson.

So they saw her take out two ear pieces and hands them towards them. They both take it in they're hands and place them in their ears.

Myu:[ now then i don't know why you guys are here, however since i was told to let you go after you entered the building. She says pointing towards the building in front of them. But since you guys are out here I can still order you guys around so… I want you guys to go to this building. she says pointing a skyscraper on the map on her screen. Go here and "clean up". I will leave the how to you guys. Afterwards you are free to go. She says putting the screen away.]

Kiba:[are u sure miss crimson?]

Myu:[ it's fine palidain, you guys need to do something right? So it's not a problem. After all i have nothing at all to do here at the moment.]

She said with a smile on her face. So they both gave up and headed towards the building. While she saw them off she went back to her helicopter were both Rio and Mile waited for her.

Mile was in a black vest with black pants with a glock pistol on her side. While her long sword was slung on her back. She had a half mask covering her lower face. Her silver hair was in full display though.

Rio also wearing the same uniform as mile. Although he didn't have the half mask. His katana was on his side.

Myu:[so how are they?]

Mile:[ they are about to finish off the remaining members along with their employers. She says pointing at the six monitors that were hidden from them.]

Like said they were about to finish up.

Rio:[ what do you want us to do with these two. He says darging out two men that are tied up, he places them in front of her.]

Both men look up at her but are both met with an ice cold gaze.

They both knew immediately that this girl was no ordinary girl. They both took on this job because they thought it was easy money. But as they about to speak the girl spoke up first.

Myu: [nothing, just that they are my enemies so ...they should die.]

When they heard that they both wanted to speak up but they weren't given the chance to.

Bang. a gunshot was heard but both of the heads of the men were blown off. The bodies slump to the floor with blood pool covering their bodies.

Both Rio and Mile don't say a thing. After all these people signed their own deaths when they tool this job. Though both caught a glimpse of the gun Myu pulled out before storing it away immediately in here storage.

Myu:[ now then it seems that they have finished up as well. She says looking at the monitors.]

Scene changes to bodies filling the halls of the upper floors. Blood is on the walls,floor and ceiling. Rooms of armored well trained men and women alike slump on the floor with bullet holes on each of their foreheads. Soon the last shot is heard before the culprits speak over ear pieces.

Kiba:[Issei i'm finished here how is your end. He says as he pulls the trigger on his pistol killing the last person on his floor.]

Issei:[I am just about to wrap up here give me a minute. He says before cutting off comms. As he walks over with his pistol out, to a man with a suit crawling on the floor trying to escape unnoticed. So he shoots him in the back twice. (Phew phew suppressed gun noises) the man grunts in pain before he is forced to flip on his back to face his assellent.]

Man: [wait…..blood spews to the floor from his mouth. I can pay you more that who that bitch offer you. ]

He tries to get his assellent to let him live by offering more money, however…..

Issei:[ sorry old man. He says slouching down to his eye level with a gun pointed to his forehead. But my boss has paid me way more money than you ever could also, his voice turns cold here.

How dare you make Myu go into this life you piece of shit.]

Man:[ no wait…]

A gunshot is heard and the man's eyes go white before he slumps his head to the ground with a hole in it.

Issei:[i'm done here as well will rondivo at the lobby]

He says before cutting off comms.

Issei:[ well then i guess that's the warm up now let real action begins.]

He says as he faces the corridor that has bodies and blood all over it before the elevator door closes on his grinning face.

To be continued….


	7. reinforcements

Ch 6: "Reinforcements"

After Myu executed the two men, she told Rio to get the Helicopter ready to take off. Since they were supposed to be at the "Airport" where they were going to get koneko delivered to them before they were supposed to head towards international waters before they handed her over to Kuroka. Also where they were supposed to meet their team leader.

While that was going on Issei and Kiba went into the "building" to find koneko. After they did a "job" for Myu.

They were free to do what they were set to do.

Now in the "Entertainment" section of the building, we find Issei and Kiba's mission target. In a room filled with any thing a teen her age wants, is koneko sitting on a comfy chair watching T.V. she is free of course however as to why she hasn't escaped yet well that has to do room being reinforced adamantium that seals away strength. As to why she knows well that's because her sister kuroka has been coming to see her every now and then. She remembers when she first awoke from her "sleep".

Flash back to 3 weeks ago.

When she awoke she got up pretty quickly from the bed she was in. But she still felt a little sluggish since the drug she took still had lingering effects. As soon that she remembered what happened to her, her eyes went wide and then she looked around the room again and found the door to exit the room. So she dashed to it and tried to open it but it was locked. So she decided to try and punch it to force it open but…..

Koneko:{why didn't fly open?}

She kept punching and punching over and over again so much so that the whole room shock. But even then, the door didn't fall. Since that wasn't working she decided to use her nekomata powers instead.

So she took distance from it and she transformed, she had cat ears and a tail now all matching her hair color. So she sent out 10 blue flames that each can deal damage to hurt the legendary mythical beast Fenrir. However…

Koneko:{what!? My flames that can harm Loki's son has been defused?}

It couldn't be helped that she thought that. What really happened was that her flames were too weak to even damage it. Her fist at this point were better option. As to why well a voice speak up as to explain.

Kuroka: [it no use sister, the room you are in has been modified so that your attacks lose strength before it reaches the target. Honestly what an nasty comtraption.]

Koneko:[ Kuroka,why are you here! Where is Xenovia!]

As soon as her sister appeared, she knew full well what was going on with the little girl named myu. She was the enemy and that in some way she is cahoots with the khaos brigade. Hence she didn't ask where she is at the moment. But there is one thing for sure that she had to say to her sister.

Koneko:[ is this what the khaos brigade doe now, recruit little kids to join you, man just when i thought that the khaos brigade was somewhat good people. Thanks for proving me wrong.]

Kuroka:[ to answer as to why I'm here well i just wanted to see my sister. A devil serving in the Gremory family be done by a human so easily.

As to the second question, she is currently in the hospital at the moment being treated for her injuries she from what I heard the human who did you. gave her the same thing.

So she was hurt by human weaponry. Now then my sister after all i said, my dear sister you think that is a kid?]

Koneko:[ no… who is she? You owe me that much]

Kuroka:[ The thing is we don't know. She is a mystery along with the two others she had with her. One thing i know for sure is that those three are powerful.]

Koneko:[ was one of them that was with had the same hair color as her?]

Kuroka:[no, rather there's another one? This day just keeps getting better isn't. She says with a sigh][it was nice talking to you again Koneko,since from now on we will be together from now on. I suggest that you start playing nice with me. Since only my team that I'm apart of and that brat knows you are staying here before we move you to a secure location.]

Koneko:[you can go to hell! Very soon Rias and the others will show up and you'll be sorry. In fact, let's make a bet between you and me.]

Kuroka:[hou... that's intriguing. Fine I'll humor you. So what's the bet?]

Koneko[ the time limit will be the date when I'm shipped off. Should Rias and the others come for me you'll turn yourself in. If they don't show up which they won't by the way, I'll return by your side willingly,how does that sound for a bet?]

Kuroka:[ I'll take that bet,your on my sister. She says before she turns her back to the door before leaves.]

Flashback ends

Today was the date for her to make good on her bet. She had hoped that Rias would come to save her. However after these weeks in this room hoping for her friends to come get her she started to have doubts about if they would come for her.

However as to interrupt her thoughts she senses a presence that is very familiar. She hits her lip in resignation and looks towards the door. There she sees her sister with a smug look on her face.

Kuroka:[ times up. Bets a bet isn't my dear sister. Now I am not naive enough to take your word for it so you will prove me that you will come willingly. As she says so she lifts her hand and makes a gesture as if to knell.]

Koneko at this point looks like she swallowed a bitter but. However she complies and kneels before her sister.

Kuroka:[ good…now put this necklace on you and repeat after me, I as a fellow nekomata hereby pledge to serve my sister a nekomata herself kuroka in whatever shape or form she desires of me and follow whatever order she gives me until she says otherwise by saying this phrase." I am and forever be free in every shape or form and that no evil will reign".]

She takes the necklace and puts it on her. She tells power in it a dreadfully power of unlike any other but before she says the plague so that just for a few more seconds she hopes for her dear friends to save her.

Koneko:[ what is this necklace sister, and why do I have to wear it?]

Kuroka:[ nice try at stalling time but, I won't tell you until you put that on around your neck.]

As firm replay leaving no room for discussion. Even so she gets a bad feeling that, should she put the necklace on, something horrible will happen to her.

Even still she doesn't have a choice. She made a bet thinking that her friends would save her. After ten minutes pass by where she tries thinking a way out of this situation, However her sister even has her limits of being patient.

Kuroka:[ even I have limits my sister, Arthur! Get in here.]

As she called he stepped out from the shadows with a blade koneko knows very well.

Arthur:[ are sure you what me to use this blade on your sister? She will just be a doll at that point you know. like with fenrir.]

Koneko notices the blade which made Loki's son join their side. So she knows what that means for her.

Kuroka:[if she doesn't honor the bet we made then I will have no choice but to have you use that blade on her. As she said this she turned to koneko and tells her with body language. Either put on the necklace or I'll tell my teammate to use that blade on you which will make you an obedient slave. Now choose.]

She didn't have a choice at that point. While she didn't know what the necklace does,at least she knows that she doesn't want to be a slave puppet with no will of its own.

So she puts the necklace on which by the way has silver chain with an emerald jewel in the middle with some crest she didn't know about engraved in the jewel. And so repeated the oath.

Koneko:[ I Shirone toujou also known as Koneko toujou as a fellow nekomata,hereby pledge myself to my sister kuroka who is also a nekomata,serve her in any shape or form she desires of me and any order she gives until she says this phrase."I am and free in any shape or form and that no evil will reign.]

As soon as she said that she felt as if something has just grabbed on her very soul and has a weapon pointed at it.

So she falls to the ground on all fours and starts breaking into a cold sweat. She still has the courage to ask about what that was just know.

Koneko:[ what did you do to me. She asks in a frail voice.]

Kuroka:[ from what i got from the information that brat gave me, the necklace you have around your neck, has a magic that's really powerful imbued within it. Should you decide to remove the necklace you will die since the oath has bound your soul. Should you break the oath in any way you will also die. While you are free to do as you wish as long as you obey my every command from now on you will live.]

What her first thought when she heard the explanation was {that has to be a lie}. However if there is one thing she knew it was that her sister was one never one to lie to her. So after a few minutes she looks to her sister and asks her.

Koneko:[so should you die will the oath that binds me disappear. She says with a cold voice]

Kuroka:[ you would think that wouldn't you, while you would be correct in assuming so, however should i be about to be killed or die in some way I could make my final command to you saying from here on you will listen to what valli days from now own. She grins at that last part. So in reality even if i die you will still be bound by final order.]

Koneko:[ That would be like you wouldn't it. Leaving me with no means of escape. Just know that should you give me an order to kill me friends or issei for that matter, I will personally with no hesitation remove this necklace from my neck. She says with firm determination in her words.]

To be frank, she was impressed, even with her sister in this state, she will fight back against her to the bitter end. Even throwing away her life for her friends is amiable. She likes this part from her sister. So she smiles at that and asks her a question she knows the answer to.

Kuroka:[really, so you'll hurt your friends or fight them if i gave you the order to do so. She says as if trying to get her riled up.]

Koneko:[ unlike killing them, hurting them or fighting them gives me time to explain why im doing this,also they probably tell me not to take off the necklace saying they can probably remove the curse saying that i would rather take off the necklace then hurt of fight them. She says with happiness and sadness mixed in with her explanation why.]

Kuroka:[ they are lucky to have you among them koneko. She says with warmth and feeling of pride in her voice. Most people if not all will rather preserve they're life by any means than dying in your shoes at this point. I am proud to have you as my sister.]

At this koneko is shocked to hear such praise given to her from her sister. So she similes for a bit before someone ends up running to them. It's one of the guards protecting his place.

Guard:[ sorry to intrude lady kuroka, lord arthur but we have a situation at the moment. He says with a flustered voice.]

Arthur:[ what's the problem?]

Guard:[ sir it seems we are under attack sir]

Kuroka:[ do you know who it is attacking this place?]

Guard:[ it seems we are currently being attacked by to individuals with Assault rifles sir. They are breezing through the entire buildings securities forces. Floor by floor they are killing us like pigs to a slaughter sir.]

From what the guard said it looks like they are making their way to the entertainment section since the gunfire is now audible from here.

{Gunfire noises insert here}

Arthur and kuroka look at each other and then to koneko. Who ever they are was not their concern should. So they decided to wait for they're guests and test something out. It seems they want to see if koneko will follow what kuroka says.

It has been 5 minutes since then and finally the door to where they are at is knock down a man pushed against it. As the man tries to get up but then man in the uniform doesn't let him since he drew out his pistol to the mans head and pulled the trigger.

{phew} as the sound of the gunshot resounded both Kuroka and koneko picked up very familiar scents form the two individuals. They were both shocked since the scents these belong to Kiba and issei respectively, and now they just witnessed issei killing a man in front of him with no hesitation.

They soon saw him get up in very smooth motion. And three koneko met with issei's eyes. She saw a very cold and no warmth coming from those eyes. However she saw them only change for an instant since she saw them open up wide for an instant with slight regret within them before they returned to how it was.

The one that spoke up first since he saw koneko and two khaos brigade members.

Kiba: [hey rogue our target is in front of us along with khaos brigade members. I have already contacted rias saying we found her but,not about they're being members of khaos brigade. What do we do?]

Issei:[ you can stop calling that now kiba after all her sister is there she knows who we are. For now let's take a wait and see approach, after all the koneko wouldn't still be over there if she can tell that it is her friends under these uniform. As he says this he takes of the mask to revel. his face. Kiba does the same also revealing his face however he is till talking while he does it.]

Kiba:[ true that is odd. Hey koneko why don't you come over already we will cover you he says pointing the rifle at kuroka while issei points it at arthur.]

Koneko is shocked at how much both of her friends change. How the one she fell for is covered in the scent of iron. She unexpectedly takes a step back but she catches herself. However that was noticed by the two.

Issei:[koneko i will ask you only once, come over here. I may seem different now however i am the same issei you know. He says with sincerity in his voice.]

As she hears him. She stops being frightened. And she closes her eyes for a moment before she opens them again with a smile on her face and tears staighling down her cheeks. However as if that a reunion was going to be this easily that easy. Soon kuroka breaks outta it and in a hurry she says these worlds.

Kuroka:[ shirone i command you attack the two in front of us.]

She couldn't believe the words she heard. All the while both issei and kiba were stumped why would she attack them. She is they're friend and comrade. However as if to betray that expiation koneko rushes them in an instant and is in front of them, both of them unexpexting this at all weren't able to react in time. And so they received koneko's punches with no resistance to the stomach.

However they heard her say these words before they were both sent flying through the building ultimately breaking through concrete walls and eventually break out through the last wall which takes them outside in the open air and they begin to free freefall but not before they Koneko drop to her knees crying and her sister with a grin on her face.

As both issei and kiba disappear from all three of these sights. Koneko gets up and moves in to try and hit kuroka but she is stopped by arthur with a blade and in their wake the forces of there exchange makes the footing on their feet collapse inwards with both sides flipping off the broken footing falling down to have enough distance from each other that should anyone make a move on the other will be the last thing they do.

At this point Kuroka knows that she made a mistake a huge one. The eyes on her sister looking at her are filled with distance and hatred that will probably kill if it could. They stay there for a good minute before koneko speaks up with hatred in her voice along with rage.

Koneko:[ why?]

It didn't take much to figure what that meant?

She had to pick her words carefully now. Cause she knows for a fact that her sister will take her own life her and now.

Kuroka:[why is it? Well that is because i didn't make a calm judgment at the time. I panicked and in a hurry I commanded you to attack them. She just told the truth since bluffing will probably make her even more enraged and in her state as if to spite her she would take off the necklace.] and it that moment all three of the look up to the opening in the sky where multiple figures touchdown around them with weapons drawn.

Scene changes to the moment Issei and kiba are free falling down the building which was 6 stories tall. They fell from the 5th store and in 20 seconds they'll hit the floor. Now if they were like themselves 3 weeks ago they would be panicking however they have a more calm and composed matter.

both of them with all they're might try to fight the pain they feel at the moment and push it behind their minds and both make their bodies flip to the side where the air hits their face and stretch out their arms and legs so that they can deploy they're wing suit and they begin to glide out of the area into the docks and land behind some warehouses.

As soon as they make they're landing the fall to their knees and bend over in pain and agony. They grunt in pain and fall to their side while holding her stomach. From what they can tell they have internal bleeding some cracked ribs. For i minute they grunt in pain before the talisman glows and a magic circle forms in there line of sight, before long the rest of the group appears.

Rias and their others when they arrive they see both issei and kiba on the ground covered in patches of blood on their uniforms. They soon quickly rush to their side. Asia cast healing on them all the while Irina and Rossweisse keep a lookout,while akeno and rias along with jasper move towards. Some else is also with them. And so he speaks up.

Azazel: so issei,kiba where is koneko you said you found her but i don't see her. He says looking at the young devils.

They both sit up grunting in pain which cause asia to worry.

Kiba is the one to speak up first.

Kiba:[ she is in that building on the fifth floor. He says pointing to the far off building.]

All of them look over across the river to the building where it has a hole on that side of the building. And so they were about to ask when

Kiba:[ you ask why we didn't bring her with us yes?]

Azazel:[ yes actually, why i know you guys are good friends and comrades in arms. However there must be a good reason for you guys to leave her there while you are good 5 miles away from the location.]

He says looking over when they all see the building falls down one floor while derie falls to ground below probably hitting the officers that should up. It also seems the same JSDF patrol helis came to see what was going on. That's when Rias speaks up.

Rias: [we have to go save her, her life might be threatened if that buildings damage is to go by.]

Everyone around her also thinks that as well, they can discuss why both of them didn't come back with koneko. So she gives out instruction to her teammates.

Rias:[The vanguard will be Irina,Kiba and issei, azazel will be our strike team,while myself, Akeno,Asia,Jasper and Rossweisse will bring up the rear. We will go with this formation are we in agreement she asks the group.]

Everyone else:[none at all!] they respond with a shout of vigor.

While both issei and kiba yelled as we they both knew that they had to fight koneko as an enemy. However they didn't tell them since it was much easier to see than believing. So they will let their leaders decide what to do.

However one person grew suspicious of them since he knew that Issei and Kiba wouldn't leave a friend like koneko or in issei's case a harem member. However, he had one idea that came to mind but hopefully he was wrong since if that was the case they would be faces an uphill battle for them. While he would be fine the others would have a hard time and he believes that both issei and kiba have already made their choice if he is right about it.

Before they go she grants issei to promote himself which he happily does so.

Issei: [promotion ...to queen.]

In a flash of light issei transforms into his scale mail right off the bat however his armor color has a darker hue to it. Almost menacing in a way.

Issei:{lets go draig}

Draig:{as you wish partner}

And so the remaining others take out there boosted gears out and they all fly towards the building where Koneko was. While this conversions and prepping was going on they weren't the only ones who were in a rush to save their comrades. And a familiar looking helicopter almost reaching their destination.

Scene changes.

In a familiar looking helicopter is flying at top speed back to wear they started off. And our familiar crew weren't the only ones in the helicopter this time there were others.

Through the monitores in the helicopter they display and hear what issei and the other are planning.

Rio: it looks like we won't have it easily this time, by the looks of it kuroka and arthur will end up being captured even with koneko on they're side. He says as he puts on his mithril chainmail and equips his katana to his side.

Mile: no kidding what's the plan leader she says as she transformed into her adventuring gear and slides her sword to her side looking at myu.

Myu:[ unfortunately i don't have to order you around or rather when did i became your guys is leader huh nano? She made a tsukkomi][ what's your call vali she says as she transoms into her gear which has to gun belts with jewels in them. A whip on her lower back. Her two guns on both her right and left leg. A warhammer slung across her back. And two kodachis both in her right and left hands.]

Vali steps out into the cargo bay of the helicopter already in his vanishing dragon armor.

Vali:[ well since the governor general is going to be in the fight i guess we better suffer some casualties along with the red dragon emperor. You guys pick your targets you want to go up against. I'll go after issei since we still haven't had a real fight yet in quite a while.]

Bikou: [well then i guess i'll go after the general since he is the second strongest there.]

Le fay pendragon: [then i'll go after Akeno since she'll be a problem is she isn't taken out.]

Mile:[ Then I'll go after irina since she looks like the weakest of the gruop ill finish her off should it come to a fight. I should be able to support you guys with my magic afterwards.]

Rio:[ ill take jasper then since he looks like the most dangerous threat with his time stopping ability. I'll make sure he doesn't get use it]

Myu:[ then i guess i'll take rias then we are in agreement. Oh it's stuff like this is why you guys think im your says looking far away.]

as she says the bay doors open up for them to fly out of. On that exact time issei's group is about to reach koneko location i 50 seconds.

Vali:[ let's move out he says as he stretches out his wings as he jumps out of the helicopter fly sight down towards kuroka location.]

As soon as he said that every jumped out the helicopter and deployed there means of fly and as if the helicopter was never there it disappears in a as if it was a phantom. And they all fly at their top speeds to reach where arthur and kuroka is at.

Scene changes back in the fourth floor of the building where Koneko's group notice strong power converging on there positions issei's group is the first one to touch down around koneko potions covering her. And not a second later vali's group joins in covering arthur and kuroka.

Issei's group was dumbfounded because there were three members in valli's group that weren't supposed to be three.

Rias: why are you two there Myu! Mile!

Rossweisse: Amawaka san please tell me your aren't on their side.

As the two of them said standing against them with valis team are the two girls that issei brought home for protection wand lost contact with them on that same day and the transfer student.

Myu/mile: nice to see you guys again rias onee-chan and issei onii-san and everyone else i hope you go easy on us. They both said in unison

Rio: hello sensei, i'm sorry we could meet out like this in better circumstances he says to her in a sorry voice. Well then issei kiba i warned you didn't i?

At this everybody looks towards kiba and issei as if they couldn't believe what they are hearing only both issei and kiba have these blades drawn and ready to pounce. And as if saying you shouldn't look away from your opponent.[gunshot echoes throughout the silence] and in the next moment jasper falls to the ground bleeding from his chest and head.

Myu: my papa once said, use any means necessary if it means victory. Be good little vampire and stay down as she said this she moved her muzzle to asia and pulls the trigger however the bullets were cut into two by azazel. And asia falls to the ground two more shots are fired and they get cut again.

Azazel: my looks like a girl needs to be punished. He says with a grin as he reshes magical power.

Myu: ojisan don't ruin my fun nano she says with a grin as she relies enough killing intent to full up the entire floor and those with weak minds fall fibre to the ground that being koneko,kuroka,and asia. While all the others just front through it except for vali,mile,rio,azazel,issei,and kiba. They all raise their raise they're weapons at each other and they're magical power to the highest it can go but not so much that they destroy the building in the process.

Myu/azazel/vali/issei/kiba/Rio/mile:[ so… they all said at the same time. Let us begin] as soon as they said that all six of them vanished from sight in an instant only for you hear sonic booms and explosions and loud sounds if blades clashing with each other.

To be cotinued…

Hope you guys enjoy this up so far. I will end up reading and gathering information on all the magics and techniques these charters use as well as how far the dxd light novels is at since i am only basing this off the anime of DxD. so wish me luck making the next chapter a good long fighting chapter.


	8. ch 8 2 min fight and true powers

Ch 7 2 min fight and True powers

In the skies above the tokyo docks you can hear the sound of explosions,the sound of metal clashing against each other,and lights of all kinds flashing in the skies. However to those in the know, those flashes of light is actually magic being fired off or enhancing allies and debuffing enemies. As the figures of humans on the ground were made to be unconscious by the supporting Stirs team since the humans would be problematic later on, best to nip that problem in the butt. They also erected a barrier in a mile radius to make other humans not want to come near.

Also to keep damage to a minimum. As this team is holding the barrier, the battle is still raging on inside. It has only been 5 seconds since the battle broke out, but they already in those 5 seconds they have destroyed the docks entirely with deviated magic attacks and have made the buildings in the area reduced to ruble. Now from what they can see inside they already see Gasper down for the count and they see kuroka Koneko's sister fighting off against akeno,while Issei is fighting Vali,They see the transfer student Amakawa haruto fighting azazel on equal also see a middle schooler and Bikou fighting both irina and kiba.

They also see another middle schooler keeping all of rias's attention on her. Odd enough they don't sense any magic power from her, but she is still using some high destructive magic like its nothing. Because of this Rias can't support her family members. Still that doesn't mean that see hasn't done a support at all. She still lets lose some enhancement to her family members from time to time. Now 30 seconds have passed and both vali and issei have taken on their Cardinal crimson and Divine Dividing scale mail forms. While that happened Azazel went into his golden dragon armor since it seems that he had a smirk on his face. As soon as that happened Haruto realised some sort of energy which caused both koneko and kuroka look in that direction. As soon as that happened Akeno shot a surge of Magical lighting at Kuroka, which made Kuroka be blown away with a hole through her chest into the debris of the crushed buildings. When that happened Bikou Kick off Kiba with a huge force which kiba blocked by a hair's breadth but he was sent flying with immeasurable force into the air where he flew until he hit the barrier and fell down until he recovered by flapping his devil wings.

So Bikou rushed to Kuroka but he was a force to stop by a Dragons shot that issei shot towards him which its power was divided heavily by vail but he still had to avoid it. As soon as it made contact a creature half mile wide was made where he was standing. However even still he was still hit by Akeno's Ice dragon and was forced to defend. While this happened Mile while she is fast she is no match for irina who all the while being fast is also better with a sword than her. But the battle between them is also faught using magic which Mile excels at. After all she is a mage first and foremost. So she gains distance from irina and cast light beige which is lighting magic bolts fired multiple times for 10 seconds in a wide area. With this Irina has no leeway to cast her own magic and simple defend all the while it seems mile is going to cast another spell. But she is shot at with a water dragon by akeno to prevent her from casting but she dodges it and and cast her spell towards Her which is the same water dragon like she used. So in a hurry she cast a fire dragon at equal level to disperse it.

A soon as she does that a quarterstaff is about to reach her, but it is blocked by Koneko's fists, she counters with her own senjutsu and sends four blue flames towards Bikou which he does a back flip of his quarterstaff into the air which he is caught on his flying cloud which has kuroka on it. The blue flames miss the target and vapoirs the debir in its course.

While that happened Both issei where exchanging blows left and right with neither side letting up. While issei was using crimson blaster,Vali was counter with compression divider every time he used it. Blow for blow the air shook as the dragons collide.

Although, azazel's fight with Haruto was no slouch either. Same like issei and vali's fight, Azazel and Haruto fight was also shaking the air around them. Blow for blow,clash for clash, neither of them was giving ground. It seems as though the fight would be decided if any of their support can lend aid.

For 2 minutes the fight was at a stalemate. By now the landscaped has changed into a battleground filled with holes,creators,fires,rubble,ice,water,and cuts on the ground. Both sides had each a team member down and if nothing was done they would die without any treatment. While Myu way surveying this Rias who didn't want to lose any one else raised her voice.

Rias:[both sides stand down immediately, there has been too much bloodshed as it is, if nothing is done soon Both your and my comrade will die! She said so while stopping the attacks on Myu which made Myu point Dinner at her still being on guard.]

At this everyone made quick disengagement movements from each other and regrouped with each of their teams. As soon everyone returned although the fought with intent to kill nobody other than both gasper and Kuroka were in critical condition. Everybody here had either minor cuts or some injuries. However both sides remained vigilant on one another. Both issei and vail riveted into their scale mail forms while Azazel and Haruto reverted into their normal calm atmosphere. As soon as she saw this Rias breathe a sigh of relief and then she spoke up.

Rias:[now then I wonder if you guys can hand over our friend back to us,after all she is under my protection.]

Vali looks over to kuroka,and seeing her in that state he make a sadden expression before he looks to rias and says.

Vali:[heal kuroka as well and we will hand back Koneko to you. He said honestly.]

Rias looks over her family and they all nod their heads in approval at this exchange. So with a look to asia she tells her to heal both Gasper and Kuroka so that they can still be conscious enough to hear what is going on.

When that happens everyone sheathed their weapons and ended hostility however. Some people interested in the meeting that was taking place. And the first one to notice was Mile since she was scanning with a perception magic for enemies.

Mile:[enemy attack she said as she avoided magical fire and arrows.]

Everybody else did the same things but only Kuroka couldn't evad and she was hit with a types of magic before she hit the ground. Vali and his team looked on in horror as kuroka fell unconscious again,although nMile,Myu,and Rio didn't seem to mind. However All them knew that they were surround and outnumber 300,000 to 1. After all they saw in the skies,angels,Fallen angels,and Devils with pears,bows,guns,and magic at the ready. Of that wasn't the only problem. In that horde Multiple beings with power equal to azazel were there. As if the 300,000 soldiers weren't enough already.

Michel: Azazels well done holding them off we'll take it from here. He says as his wings stretch out as if ready for combat.

Sirzechs: Yeah but if you wish to join your welcome to. He says as his magical power rises.

Azazel: don't worry i still got fight in me,he says as he dons the golden dragon armor again.

As Rias and her family look in awe and joy that their reinforcements have arrived. Vali Teams looks on with Pains on there faces. It seems that while they could escape most of them would be captured, since after all they themselves put a lot of strength into that fight fight earlier. Myu,Mile,and Rio had confident they could escape but those three wouldn't let them go at all. And as if to mock them Sirzechs the king of the devil race says to vali.

Sirzechs: [Vali you are surrounded and you know you can't escape however we will let you go as well as your team excited for those three he says pointing to Myu,mile,and Rio. he offers him]

Vali looks like he swallowed a bitter bug. But as if he is about to refuse Myu steps in instead.

Myu: [Of course he accepts. She says with a grinning face.]

At this all time stops. Even though he said it Sirzechs if stunned for a moment before he speaks again.

Sirzechs:[are you sure he accepts young one, you know as well as I do that vali over there wouldn't accept such a proposal.]

Mile:[yes we know, however if us as his comrades are used as chains to shackel him down then,don't you agree as his shackles let him go free don't you? She says.]

Vali:[ what are you...but he is interrupted by Rio]

Rio:[go vail retreat and fight another day, we will stay behind and wait for you to come to our aid in need. Ah don't worry these guys are nothing well catch up with you soon. He says teasingly at vali.]

Vali looks at the three and then looks back at his other comrades he has known longer and spent time with. Even still his fist is squeezed tightly until blood drips ever so slightly. Then he looks towards them with a smile before she says I'm sorry in a voice only they can hear.

Vali:[I accept your offer Sirzechs,we will leave our comrades behind so that one day we will take them back from you guys. He says threateningly before he tells arthur to open a gate to their hideout. And then with all them with sorry looks on their faces they left them behind.]

While issei and the rest look on the fell guilt to do this but they signed up with the khaos brigade so it's their loss.

From here on azazel takes over speaking to them.

Azazel:[alright then, drop you weapons and surrender. As you can see you are surrounded all severely outnumbered. Even if your strong,you guys can't defeat an army of this size while fighting the 3 of us and should we need help,Rias and her team can join in as well.]

He for all intent and purposes was right if he just said that they were strong. However it seems they are underestimating one person particular. That was Myu. Although she can use destruction magic she uses said magic from her gems in her gun belt slots,which has 52 uses before she runs out of magic. However they haven't seen her use to the fullest of ability yet. Both Mile and Rio knew this.

So That's why they didn't complain. In terms of raw magic and strength power both Mile and Rio match equally with the leaders of their respective factions. However in terms of experience mile hasn't had combat experience fighting with someone on her level hence her sloppy swordsmanship. But she is a mage so swordsmanship is something she picked up as an adventurer

However before they decide to fight knowing they have a slight hope. After all each of them have been hiding what they can truly do should they need to get serious.

They will ask a simple question.

Rio:[should we surrender will we be in cells or monitors for the rest of our days he says looking at the Archangel,Fallen angel,and Devil king.

Michel:[for the safety of our kin and the human you must be "secured".also don't do anything foolish you three don't have a winning option.] The Archangel speaks.

All three of them smile and grin at them before. Mile erupts in huge magical energy with phantasmal wings of pure magical energy from on her back. This send waves of magical energy spread across throughout the entire sky of japan. While Rio energy spreads throughout all of japan and as if nature hearld they sing in glee. All the while myu makes her ring shine with a purplish hue which was irie.

Mile:[you see when i told my god to reincarnate me i said to make my abilities average. But his average was between literal god and ant. What you see her is the power of an ancient dragon. She says readying spells the size a mile wide.]

Rio:[ You where i come from humans shouldn't be able to learn spiritual arts and come forth my Great spirit Aisia

And in a whit light appears and a spirit which is beauty in carnate and not only that she is powerful. With that Rio redies a stance and calls to his companion.]

Rio:[ready Aisia it seems we will die if we mess up so will you follow me until then he says with a grin.]

Asia:[you know the answer already master if that what you wish it shall be done she says as the readies a spiritual spell.]

While the entire force is shocked at the power these two hold what shakes everyone to the point of despair is the following words is what the Girl myu says and the figures appear next to her.

Myu:[you who calls yourself as the demon king,you call yourself an angel,you all who call yourself devils,angels,and fallen angels. Know that you angels fall below the apostles of god that blankets my world by the hundred of millions and beasts amplified by the god who wished to see my world paris to be treats that can destroy kingdoms by themselves know that it is too early for you to face me in mortal combat she says]

As Multiple golems with weapons that can destroy them with ease and the power within them has the devils,angels and fallen angels stunned. Will Across the world every deity fells this power and presence of mighty beings of powers. Yes they are.

Myu:[come to my aid as the princess of the demon king I summon you my faithful servants and comrades of mine. Belphegor,Asmodeus,Manon,Levitan,baalsebub,Agargo,

Stiri,Marinas,Lucifer,and Satan. Come and show these devils and fakes see what real devil kings look like. She says a grin. My living golem demon rangers]

In Front of everyone here including Mile and Rio they sense huge malice and evil within the golems. Also huge power in every single one of them especially the seven demon kings. They have power rivaling Sirzecshs,Azazel,and Archangel Michael in power and they are seven of them. Everyone there except for Rio and mile who at the moment have cold sweat running down her spine are standing in the presence of the lateral Demon kings in the bible. Everyone else especially the demons are baffled and scared.

It is not them alone though. Every deity and person with power are shocked that the devils haven't lost three kings at all. This is troubling to them. Epecacil the heads of the Levitan,lucifer,belphegor clan heads. All the while Myu is grinning from ear to ear.

Myu:[Now then she says as all the golems ready their weapons at the angels and fallen angels.] [let your puny alliance fall into ruin and start a war.] [she says with a grin and makes her hand fall to the ground]

Sirzechs:[no!] and flashes of light pierce through angels and fallen angels only as well Micheal and Azazel dodge the income fire bearly having room to breath.

To be continued….

In the Endou kousuke ch 2 of arifureta after story it is revealed what is in myu's golems.


	9. Ch 9 United we stand &

Ch.8 United we stand &...

The next 3 minutes was a curb stomp for Rio and the others.

while Myu's Living Golems have equal power to the main leaders of the Trinity of Angels,fallen angels, and devils. Even still it took the entire living golems to keep Azazel, Michael,and Sirzechs in check. While they're the demon king's of hell in myu's universe they still didn't have they're original Bodies. For that they need a mother host for them to be born. While it would have been beneficial getting the mother hosts form the female devils,angels,and fallen angels from the army they we're fighting, that's a tall order even for them along with their princess help. Still they attacked not to destroy the forces here no, it was to find a gap to escape from this encirclement. So within those 3 minutes a gap was formed only for 3 seconds.

That was all they needed. So in a hurry Myu,Rio,and Mile flew as fast as they could to breach the encirclement. Also in that time myu used her infinite storage to recall her living demon rangers which was in an instant. However they made a slight judgement in error. Since that were desperately fighting to find a way out, they fail to realize that Myu had a magic spell cast on her that would allow Azazel, Michael,and Sirzechs track them down. Rather they let them escape since that didn't want to lose anymore forces.

However as to put salt on the wound myu used her infinite storage on last time to take the corpses of 1 angel,1devil,and fallen angel into her infinite storage since the corpses aren't considered living. They didn't know about that till some of the comrades of each one filled in that these people who were killed in action weren't found among the dead. Safe to say each of them had to go somewhere to cool off before they would each decide to something reckless.

After 3 hours passed, that time was used to repair the landscape here the remaining devils were gathered up inorder to discuss of the magical power they felt from the Golems and what she called each of them. Around the table was Serafall Leviathan one of the four great satans and head of her Sitri clan. Plus in charge foriegn Affairs. She wore a simple black blazer,white long sleeve button shirt with frills going down the middle,long leggings black, skirt white,and short heels.

Sirzerchs Lucifer one of the four great Satans and Leader of all devils at the moment,The Devil King,and Head of the Gremory clan. plus in charge of Domestic Affairs. he wore white suit with black shoes. Falbium Asmoudeus one of the four great satans and in charge of Military Affairs. Head of Glasya-Labolas clan. Wore a black suit with brown shoes. Ajuka Beelzebub The last of the four great Four great satans. In charge of Technology Department and Head of Astaroth clan. Wore a black suit with white shoes. These four have been called in for a meeting to update what is happening and to discuss their next move.

Through the course of 3 hours every on the four Great satans updated everyone else what's going on currently. And then finally Sirzechs brought them up to speed on what happened on the humans' world or Japan tokyo.

Sirzechs:[ now to the on to the main topic for today. As you are aware 7 hours ago throughout every world. Every deity,devil,angel, Valkyries, Olympians,spirits,felt powerful devil king's rivaling everyone here.]

At this everyone one nods with serious looks on their faces.

Sirzechs:[ now I'm sure you are aware as well that while we did lose a significant number of forces in that raid,it was nothing compared to what the angels and fallen angels lost. The reason for this is that those self proclaimed devil king's didn't attack the devils from the start.]

Serafall:[ do you know the names of these devils sirzechs]

Sirzechs:[ yes… what the person called them by the names of the four devil king's along with others.]

The falls into a deep silence for awhile. Then the one who breaks the silence was Falbium.

Falbium:[ Sirzechs will our alliance with the angels and fallen angels be severed with this?]

The one to answer is not Sirzechs but from the people in question.

Michael:[ fear not Falbium,we the angles won't be swayed away be these false devils called king's.] He says as he walks in the room with Azazel in toe.

Azazel:[ our dear Michael is right, don't let this incident worry your pretty little heads now. After all we wouldn't let the peace we have obtained after our long striff.] He says with a grin.

Sirzechs:[ you came I thank you for that.] He says with a small smile on his face.

Everyone else in the room also smiles at the arrival of both leaders of the angels and fallen angels in the room. And as to say They aren't the only ones who come though. Also coming through the doors are also odin, and yasaka enter.

Odin:[ While guys think you can handle this, i'll be meddling in on this one. He says with a grin.]

Yasaka:[Like odin said I'll also meddle in as well hope you guys don't mind.]

Ajuka:[it seems we called trouble for our friends Sirzechs might as well let them join in.]

He says as he smiles at the new arrivals.

So they brought the newcomers up to speed about what is happening. So after an hour they got to the 3 new arrivals in question. The 1st one is Amakawa Haruto and how they described his powers the one to put her input on what it was.

Yasaka:[ that might be spirits arts, from what you described it seems that he is a very high user in the spirit arts and is contracted a very high spirit. She says with troubled smile.]

Azazel:[ do you have anyone able to combat him at all?]

Yasaka:[ As far as I know, only I can.]

Sirzechs:[ That's a problem since you are the head that's Keeping all the other faction in line. We can't risk you dying in fighting him. I say this since you'll be going against Not just him but his spirit that he is contracted. However that its not me to decide that.] he says in a worried voice.

Yasaka:[ while i respect your opinion Sirzechs i am the only one in the room that can combat and understand what he can do in equal standing and his spirit can't harm me in any way i'm sure my daughter can take her. She says with a grin on her face.]

Everyone just sighs and lets her take Haruto if he shows up again.

The second one is Mile and well Everyone in the room can Take her on with slight difficulty. The problem is that her magic that she can wield. Other than that she is the easiest one of the 3. At this Micheal Says a suggestion.

Micheal:[ while i think she is the weakest link of the 3, I think it would benefit us to have her join our side and convince her comrades to talk with us.] he says in questioning voice.

At this the table falls into silence for a few moments before odin speaks.

Odin:[What makes you say that michael i know that you aren't naive enough to have talks with them without reason. He say questionly to him ]

Micheal:[ rather than me, it would be best to have them explain themselves since its rather a dire situation. I don't know the details but it seems they have something urgent to say. As he says this two people pass through the front doors.]

They were Kiba and Issei. They walked in the room and observed before they both bowed in respect to Sirzechs.

The others in the room thought they were here to guard the entrance to the room.

Kiba:[my apologizes My king but we had to bring up something urgent. To your ears rather than our Benefactor your Sister. He says with an apologetic but serious tone.]

Issei:[ i have to Apologize as well,um we didn't think Rias would let her emotions lead her decision instead of logic sir. He says with a sad tone knowing he has to go behind rias back.]

At this everyone is shocked that issei who always let his emotions rule his choices, come to them and ask something behind his kings back. Because of this Sirzechs Stares at the two and the atmosphere changes to that of a ruler over his subjects. He looks over to Micheal with a look of wanting some answers later before telling Both of them to stand.

Sirzechs:[ Issei,Kiba I Respect you both as great devils working under my sisters Family however, I hope that this is worth it since you are going behind your kings back and reporting here to me instead. I hope you are prepared for the consequences should this be a waste of time and interrupting our meeting with a trivial matter. He says with an air of intimidation.]

Both of them look at him straight on and the one to speak is Kiba.

Kiba:[ I am sure you know me and issei went in wear Koneko was kept I'm sure. Well the reason we didn't take her back was because she attacked us sir.]

The whole room went silent, This was bold of them to say that Koneko a friend they trust and comrade betrayed them so easily however if that was the case why didn't she return with her sister in that time before they got there. As to answer this question Issei speaks up.

Issei:[ while I'm sure you are shocked as we were when we were attacked by her, however as to why she did it well, He says with his hand clenching tightly. It seems her sister put on a necklace on her that makes it should she disobey her commands she would die since the item has bonded with her soul.]

Everyone in the room is stunned at this revelation. However that wouldn't explain why they needed to talk to Myu,Mile and Haruto however they opened their eyes wide in realization.

Sirzechs:[ So the one who gave Kuroka the necklace was. He says in a furious voice.]

Both issei and Kiba just nod. And He just breathes a long sigh.

Sirzechs:[ this is bad,if what you say is true then at any moment Koneko can turn on us at any moment yes?] He looks at both of them and they nod.[well then it seems that the only one who can remove it safely is one of them yes.]

Issei:[ Rather it's the one who is the most troublesome. Myu the one who sommund the Golems that had the insane weapons on them that can harm us.]

At this Also the room becomes silent. The 3rd one on the list Myu,The one who is weaker than the previous two yet can keep Rias at bay with her weapons that she has on her person. Not to mention The Golems She has in her Command that Kept Himself,Michael and Azazel at mention that her jewels in her processing that have High destructive magic in each of them.

Sirzechs:[are you sure that she is the one who gave kuroka the necklace.]

Kiba:[ from what she told us, it seems she is the one who gave koneko to the Khaos brigade In Exchange for protection against us I suppose. She is also responsible for Xenovia Condition at the moment.]

Everyone in the room just puts their hands over their faces before Azazel has a grin on her face as he figured out something.

Azazel:[ It seems this one is used to war, From her speech to us earlier. It seems if we take at face value she is a daughter of a demon king in her world. And in that world her devils have fought angels,fallen angels, monsters equal to high devils in strength along with it's god and won along side with humans in that world. Interesting it's it. It would explain why she is so experienced in combat. While her magical power is lower than a low class devil she is still easily beat our friends here with no difficulty since these youngsters haven't fought in one yet. Though our century's of combat with each other can match her and win. After she easily shot gasper who was the most dangerous in the group before moving to Asia but I interfered in that one since I was a bit surprised that she shot with no hesitation. It seems her father taught her to win by any means necessary since war isn't for the glory. If her father was here I would like to see just what kind of man he is. He says with a grin]

At his comments it seems that while Yasaka can handle Haruto, it seems that Myu will be more difficult to handle.

Michael:[ hence why I said that we should talk with them instead. While we will win against them we would lose a lost of our forces or rather a few among us hear. Now while I'm not afraid of death, I can't die yet until I see every lasting peace between us here I'm sure we are in agreement yes.]

They all just smile at his comment and Sirzechs ask Ajuka if they know where they are at the moment.

Ajuka:[I do it seems that they are at Tokyo Japan in the richest human district, these are the coordinates. He says as he brings up a hologram of magic for everyone to see.] It shows 3 large skyscrapers with one being zoomed in on. There they see that the people in question are there with some bruises and cuts on their Bodies currently eating dinner . It seems that they have noticed something off but couldn't figure out what before the screen goes dark.

Azazel:[ it seems that they found out that they were being watched earlier than expected. Well what now?]

Sirzechs:[ Issei, kiba I'm sending you to go and make contact with them. You'll have reinforcements ready to teleport to you right away. You are the only ones we can send in at the moment.]

Kiba/Issei:[ yes sir as you wish our devil king.]

Sirzechs:[One more thing does Rias know about koneko yet.]

Issei:[ At the moment Koneko is informing them about her situation at the moment, sir. It seems that Koneko didn't want her friends being attacked by her without giving reason why she is doing it.]

Sirzechs:[very well, well then if you step into the teleportation circle that Ajuka man. He says as Ajuka makes a magic circle big enough encompassing the two young devils.

Sirzechs:[ good luck Issei,Kiba make sure this goes well. While we wouldn't mind killing Haruto it still unpleasant killing young girls who aren't even reached their peak of life yet.]

As he says that both of them gave one last bow before they are teleported away.

Yasaka:[ I'll contact my tokyo contact in that area i'm sure he'll be most welcome for his invited guest that were in his territory. She says with a smile.]

Azazel:[by the way have you guys made any progress on the other beams of light?]

Sirzechs:[ unfortunately all the other beams of light are just a decoy. After all we found where there lights landed was just blood and a hand of someone kid who was likely the same as these 3 in that they came from different universe altogether. ]

Azazel:[I see is this the same ...ah never mind all your expressions confirm what Sirzechs just know.]

As he said at the remaining site where they landed all they saw was the same scene as Sirzechs said. But if that's the case some group is hunting down them rather when that landed they were waiting in ambush and said scene happened. However these 3 somehow escaped before they were ambushed. That's when everyone one in the room had a light bulb in their heads light up in realization.

Odin:[im sure I'm not the only one who thinks this but, you think these 3 are being hunted down by the forces of another group than our own.] As he said that everyone got up from their seats, and looked at each other with worried expressions.

Michael:[it seems because of us these 3 will end up the same as the others doesn't it. I suggest we hurry up the the reinforcements immediately before this goes south real fast.]

They all agree on his words and all immediately left the room for the upcoming battle not long from now.

Scene changes to the that of Rio and the others having dinner before they all felt something in the room. From the shadows something fell to the ground dead along with others as well.

This was weird since they know of someone who had been in the room before this happened. Rather they would have sensed it before they even entered the building entirely. They had their weapons drawn already but Myu was the one to out her weapons down first after all should have the person in question wanted them dead they wouldn't have had the time to react to get their weapons out. And they heard a small clap right behind them. And to succeed in pranking them,the person in question let them turn around they're they saw a male in his 50s with rabbit ears on his head going up and down as if in joy. The other two didn't know who this was rather the won who knew was Myu herself.

Myu:[Cam is that you said in a voice full of disbelief that a person she knew was here.]

The rabbit person had his eyes changed into that of warmness and extended a hand to the current shaking Myu face and bent down to her eye level.

Cam:[ of course it is oujo, or do you know someone else with fine rabbit ears as myself he says as his rabbit ears go bent down so that she can touch them.]

At this all the emotions she bottled up so far were let out in cam's arms. For so long she put up an act in front of others that she was a strong child that has seen a lot in her time. However unlike Mile and Rio who are actually older than her since they are both reincarnated people she is just a girl who is 13 yrs of age compared to the two. However this long meeting was cut short when a magic circle appeared in the helipad walk way. And their two familiar devils stepped out in the open.

As both Issei and Kiba walked out into the open with each of their gears at the ready. They saw that Myu was in the arms of a person with Rabbit ears with a kodachi drawn at the ready and Myu pointing Donner at them. While both Rio and Mile in ready stances to strike at any moment. When they saw that they knew that if any of them made any movement a battle would insure here where a barrier hadn't covered the area yet.

So in a calm voice Kiba speaks up.

Kiba:[ Hey now no need for such things. We came to talk that is all]

Rio:[considering that we fought you guys not a while ago along with more than a sizeable army of angels,devils,And fallen angels to boot. We find that hard to believe.]

Issei:[listen if we were actually wanted to fight we would have our sacred gears at the ready, don't you think?]

Mile:[ he is not wrong guys, if they wanted to fight they wouldn't have made an appearance like this. She points out]

As Mile said if they wanted to fight they wouldn't be in this vulnerable state that they wouldn't be able to bring out there sacred gears. However That doesn't ease their tenions. So they ask one question to the duo.

Myu:[ Kiba,Issei onii-san are you the ones that sent the guys here. She says pointing to the corpses of devil,angels,fallen angels on the ground which was 10 of them.]

Both of them look at the corpses and in an instant they shake their heads side to side.

Myu gives them a hard look and breathes sigh and lowers her weapon and making it disappear into the infinite storage. The others see this and sheath their blades into their holsters for each of their own blades.

Cam:[oujo i don't mean to be a stick in the mud,but are you sure you can trust them. He says pointing at the two devils]

Myu:[ It's fine nano they still are my enemies so just be ready to reap their heads off from they're shoulders. Also is my Papa here she says that everyone can hear her.]

Cam doesn't say anything but Myu understands and she tells him to do a perimeter check around the building. So as if he wasn't there he fades away belding in with the shadows before anyone noticed.

Rio:[ well then, if you guys want to talk then i guess welcome to our home. He says directing their attention to the couches in the living room. Implying to take a seat.]

So they each take a seat opposite of the 3. So when tea was served thanks to Rio the Talks began.

Kiba: [now I know you guys don't like time being wasted so i'll get straight to the point, Our leaders have asked if you would switch sides to us.]

The 3 of them sigh and the one to respond is Rio.

Rio:[let me be frank, we won't join your side at this point. Now while I think your leaders may have a good opinion of us however, others might not take too kindly to that. I'm sure you guys aren't dense enough to realize who.]

At this both of them frown a bit. What he means is the families of the people who were killed earlier today. True while the leaders at the top say it's okay,the families of the defeated would voice out against them. It doesn't much to figure out what would ensue after that.

However Rio through them a lifeboat.

Rio:[see now i said we wouldn't join you,but that doesn't mean we'll help you.]

At this both of them looked At Rio. The only one who sighed was Myu.

Myu:[Haruto, I hope you know what you are doing. Nano. she says looking at him]

Rio:[Relax Myu, We did say that we aren't in line with the Khaos Brigade now did we. After all we are using them just like they are using us.]

Mile:[ Um Myu,Honestly I'd prefer that we help them instead of the Khaos Brigade. We have more information on them now that They aren't the ones who summoned us.]

Myu just sighs in defeat and raise her hands in surrender. However She has a grin on her face and tell Issei something to see if he won't retaliate.

Myu:[ Fine do what you want,However we need to confirm to see if issei will be able to handle the truth and not retaliate. She says with a grin.]

At this both of them figure out what she wants to tell Issei. And just nod reluctantly and put there hand on the hilt of the sword.

Both Issei and Kiba felt the atmosphere change into that of regret and Determination form Mile and Rio since both of them stood up and have their hand on the hilt of each of their seems whatever Myu will tell Issei will determine whether this will go well for them or not.

Myu:[ say Issei, Do you want to know who killed your parents? She says with a grin]

To be continued.


	10. Ch10 Promise(warning slight fan service)

Ch 9 A promise

When Issei heard those words his mind stopped for in an instant and within that instant a murderous rage radiated within him. This rage was seen by everyone in the room,however Someone he knew well that could calm him when it mattered the most.

Ddraig:{ Issei calm yourself! He roared at Issei}

Issei:{However Ddraig she knows who killed my parents,_I deserve to know. Will you deny what is rightfully my just vengeance! He yelled at Ddraig}_

_Ddraig:{ No I won't However, will you let your emotions sway your judgement at this moment where your Devil King gave you a task to complete!}_

_Issei:{ I don't care!}_

_Ddraig:{Really? Even if that means you'll never see your Rias again? Or Yasaka Again? You know very well how well how well to lose one's parents No? Do you want Kunou to feel that pain.}_

_Issei wanted to say something back however the image of kunou crying in tears seeing her mother's dead body in front of her, or When Ddraig meant by never seeing Rias again ment was the him before her wouldn't be the he that Rias fell for. He couldn't do that to them. It was also here that he realized that Myu wanted to see if they could form an alliance with them to see whether the answer to the culprit that killed his parents would make him lose his judgement for his own selfish gain than the bigger picture that is in play._

_Ddraig:{ I see that you don't want that,also you figured out why she provoked you. As you can see she is not a naive girl or kind one at that. Her parents have raised a truly calcutive Brat if I say so myself.}_

_Issei:{Still it is hard to believe that She along with the Other 2 managed to push back 300,000 soldiers and force back Sirzechs,Azazel,and Micheal.}_

_Ddraig:{ if you think that then your eyes must be blind when you didn't realize the second time you met her. Also, I am assuming that your flawed view on her has changed since you believed she was in that kind of work because she was forced to and not willingly?}_

_Issei:{ Yeah…..Guy who i killed I'm sorry that i said those misunderstanding words to you,although you are still a scumbag.}_

_Ddraig:{Umm… It's a little late with that apology or rather you still insult him}_

_This entire conversation happened in 5 seconds. While that happened the Others in the room saw Issei go through a wave of emotional expression. Rage,Grief,desperation,saddened,and final calmness with hint of self mockery. Then they hear his response to the question asked him._

_Issei:[If i asked for the answer now I would lose Something that I would Never regain even through my long lived life. However I'll promise you this, I'll will have the person who killed my parents Pay for what they have done to me. He says in a resolved tone.]_

_Myu looks at him for a moment before she smiles a bit before out stretching her hand._

_Myu:[ It seems I was wrong about You Issei, I can safely say with certainty that this Alliance of ours we will be from now on will never be a regret.] _

_She says before she throws him a small flask which he catches._

_Myu:[ while I know Phoenix tears are hard to come by, use that you have in your hands to heal Xenovia. Think of this as an apology for my actions against you guys thus far. She smiles at them]_

_Issei looks at the flask in his hands then to her. From what he can see there are no words of deceit in them along with that smile of hers. _

_Issei:[ thank you Myu. I'll make sure she receives this when I return home.]_

_Myu:[by the way she can be back to full consciousness if you drink the flask contents Kiss her in the mouth forcing her to drink the contents. She says with a grin]_

_At this Both Issei and Kiba go dot eyed for a moment before looking at her. Again There are no deceit in her words and it seems she is telling the truth._

_So both of them respond_

_Issei/Kiba:[ Im sure Xenovia wouldn't want someone Kissing her when she wakes up. While she might be slightly perverted that doesn't mean she doesn't have a maiden heart. They say in serious tone as in creating her like how can you say such a thing.]_

_Myu looks shocked at them for saying such a thing. So she bent her knees still she reaches the floor and stars drawing imaginary circles on the floor all sad._

_Mile just looks at the two of them with dead eyes saying "see what you did."_

_Rio looks towards them with sympathetic expression saying "I'm sorry but you see what I deal with on a daily basis."_

_Both of them look at him with the same expression saying " I understand what you are going through or rather you have it tough huh"_

_After a 30 minutes both Issei and Kiba try to cheer up Myu buy saying we are implying something insensitive like you don't have a caring heart or you don't have a maiden heart. They talked about how to provide forward. It seems that they would only help Issei and his friends should they be endangered. Or when they need extra hands. They also agreed that they can come over and train with them in swordsmanship and Myu will teach the art of sharpshooting like she can. They also agreed to find a way to remove the necklace from Koneko without killing her. _

_It seems Myu gave it To Kuroka without her knowing how to take it off safely. _

_Which issei had a plushing veins pop out of his forehead before trying to hit myu with dragon shots( at the lowest power possible) and Myu asking for help from everyone else in the room to help her while she was dodging them,but nobody did or rather they were wondering if they should help issei with hitting her with dragon shots by stopping Myu from dodging at all._

_Eventually both Issei and Kiba called over to Azazel that they have made an alliance with the three individuals before they decided to teleport back to Issei "Home". When they were gone Cam appeared before them._

_Cam:[ are you sure they can be trusted Oujo? He asked her in a loud enough voice That everyone else in the room can hear him as well]_

_At this both Mile and Rio look at Myu who is currently grinning from ear to ear._

_Myu:[ At the moment for now However should he find out that I killed his parents he will turn on us I'm sure.]_

_Cam:[Oujo…..you know well enough to know that he will become stronger than you In less than two years yes? You will die At his hands. He says looking at her with his eyes open and in a serious tone.]_

_Myu:[The way I am now Yes,While i have Rio and Mile to spare with They don't use they're full power with intent to kill me in combat Like Papa and Yue Onee chan. The only reason they do that is because Kaori Onee chan is a cheat character with Insane healing abilities. Because of that while I can learn Different magics from Mile or Spirit arts from Rio I won't become Strong enough to Beat Issei Onii-san. She says that last one with respect in her voice]_

_Cam:[ You do know what will happen if Boss finds out if you died at the hands of that man no?]_

_Myu:[ yeah...she says with a faraway look on her face. It's hard being loved by papa and the other Onee-chans. Should they find out that i died forget about Issei dying but everyone in this world along with the other races in this universe will die. She says with a cramped face.]_

_Cam just looks the other way in all ready too late for that now. It is then Myu and the others see him do that,That myu gets a bad Premonition._

_Myu:[umm Cam san Is my Papa coming here? She says asking with cold sweat running down her spine.]_

_He nods._

_Myu:[Alone? She says with a scared expression on her face]_

_He shakes his head from side to side And saya with slight pride in his voice._

_Cam:[Since someone here has summoned you here that is turned messed with the boss,So Boss along with his wives along with his classmates and His "Allies" from the Other worlds that he has hopped to since then have gathered up For an Invasion of this universe. He has gathered everyone up Including Us Haruia for His first ever War on this place.]_

_Myu looks at him to see if he is lying which he is not,Then she quickly tells him to tell her papa to not do that._

_Cam:[ Oujo you know as well as I do that that's not going to happen. After all if my daughter was suddenly Kidnapped and I found out "who" did it everyone and everything around would die no exception. After all he is overprotective of you]_

_Myu:[ So then everyone is dead. That's unreasonable tell him that if does that I won't forgive him. ]_

_Cam:[ All though when he arrives here you can tell him that,However predicting that I would tell You this He gave me A condition that is slightly reasonable."She she say that she wouldn't love me back or forgive me Tell her that Then tell the residents of that universe find out summoned my Daughter and I will take care of the rest with everyone here". So the Boss said.]_

_Myu:[Uwah...I guess that's better. She says bitterly]_

_Throughout that whole time Rio and Mile were paying attention To Cam's and Myu's conversation and Both of them figured out That if the Daughter had the Devil kings working for her as bodyguards, then What type of Person was Her Father. Then they heard that he coming here with an army in toe with forces from different worlds that Are his "Allies" which means minions to invade and eradicate everyone that lives here in this universe._

_They soon realize that The situation was turning bad in the worst possible way. It seems That Myu's Dad is what you call a Super villian That is the final Boss of Final Bosses._

_Mile:[ umm not to interrupt you guys but if that's the case Then shouldn't have an emergency meeting with the leaders of Issei's Group?]_

_Rio:[ Mile is right Myu,so how about you stop talking to Cam an call them quickly before more people like these assassins show up? He says pointing at the corpses of devils.]_

_Myu:[ your right no need to look at the past now lets do something about the future that at least a lot less innocent people don't die to my papa. She says with slight pride in her voice along with slight blush in her cheeks.]_

_Cam:[ umm Oujo your true feelings for boss are showing he says with an exasperated face]_

_Mile:[ Myu Incest is not wincest comeback to us she says shaking myu left and right]_

_Rio:[ She is right what would your mother think if you took her husband from her huh. Think what would it do to your family]_

_Myu:[ we are not blood related Nano,so its Fine Nano. Also My mother said Go for it since she has my back on this one.]_

_Mile/Rio:[ Unexpected betrayal! They made a tsukkomi]_

_Rio:[ what about your papa Myu how would he feel if he knew his daughter had feelings for him, he would be shocked right?]_

_Myu:[ no papa knows how I feel Nano. After all he is currently Trying to not be caught in my grasp. She says with while blushing all over face]_

_Rio:{ myu's Father run man run! Your sweet angel you think she is is actually a devil in disguise! Also I'm sorry that your wife think it's okay for her daughter to join in you activities you have with her along with your other wives my condolences}_

_Myu:[ Rio I feel like you said something bad about me just know was I wrong. She says drawing donner in her hand.]_

_Rio:[of course not, No rather i had a change of heart go for it Myu love knows no bounds. He says with a happy expression his face slightly terrified of the blood lust she let out on him]_

_Mile:{you Fool! You doomed her along with her poor father. No wonder he is the Final boss of Final bosses. That's because he has to keep her in check now you gave the green light to go and fulfill her forbidden love I hope that when her father gets here I hope he kills you first you traitor}_

_Rio:{ no rather you felt that right no matter what we say to her she is a lost cause. Rather I rather die to her Dad than a girl madly in love with her papa who knows that he can't avoid her extreme affection towards him}_

_Myu:[ Mile I also think you said something bad about me as well or rather Rio You did say something bad About me after all. She says with a smile but her eyes aren't]_

_Mile:[what no no no, I didn't say anything bad about you rather like with Rio I also agree that You and your father became a great couple. She says smiling back at myu but with slight fear in her voice]_

_Myu:[ wow really thanks you guys, I will confess my love for papa again when he comes here. And I'll tell them my new friends gave me the courage to confess to him I'll make sure to mention your names.]_

_Rio:{ Mile! You doomed us all}_

_Mile:{ It's fine we will die together as friends In the hands of the most powerful person in her universe It's fine. No rather she said again, didn't she?}_

_Rio:{yup}_

_For the next 3 hours before they went to sleep,Rio and Mile were fake laughing all the while Myu was having wild fantasies about her and her papa love confession of how he would accept her and she took Yue onee chans spot as 1st wife._

_Scene changes too Hajime in his bed naked with Yue and Reamia by his side suddenly woken up with a cold sweat running down his spine._

_Hajime:[ Somehow I get the feeling that some gave my Myu the go ahead to be more aggressive. Was that My imagination? Well no matter since I'm up might as well get ready for today's final work before we sent of. He says as he gets up from bed while moving Yue and Remina of to the side so that he doesn't disturb their beauty rest.] _

_He puts on his usual battle garb that wears and head down to his basement Full of Living Golems,Weaponry,and equipments._

_However As soon he reaches the door to the living room he stops his hand at the door knob. He notices a presence not familiar to him in the living room of his home and its seems that it noticed his presence._

_Hajime:{hou,You have some balls breaking in my home I hope you had a Good life asshole} he says as he thought a flash bang and stun grenade in the room before going in and shooting at the Presence however}_

_?: So the rumors about you are true about you Nagumo Hajime san. You shoot first and ask questions later._

_As the room brightens up revealing a Figure with a scythe in her hands that has some traces of Bullet holes in them but vanishes away. _

_In front of Hajime is what he can feel from her presents A "god" much more powerful than ehito in his Primal state. Meaning equal in power to himself at the moment in his Base. So meaning that should there be a battle fought the world he lives in would be destroyed if they fought. Currently he doesn't know what this woman God wants with him but from what he can tell she is not hostile. However Who said that he was alone. Instant kaori,Tio,shizuku,Yue,shia,andAiko show up surrounding her on all sides. And as if to say that I wasn't alone either a Beam of silverlight descended in the middle of her and before it hit they backed to edges limit. Their another god appeared a male this time. And just like her this person is equally as powerful as him._

_?:[ I suggest we don't start a fight that might bring an end to this world no? He says with a tower shield in one hand and long two handed sword in the other.]_

_The room was still for what felt like an eternity before a portal opened up in front of both sides._

_Hajime:[ is that your new friends? He says pointing to the portal]_

_?: [I thought they were yours she says to him reading to strike.]_

_Out from the protal Steps out A girl with fox ears,And a Japanese teenager Girl in what looks light hero garb._

_?:[ Huh i think we made a wrong stop somewhere. I thought you said we would be able to meet Rio if used that portal there. The Fox eared girl said To the Japanses Teenager.]_

_?:[ It should've have been after all the times we tested the portal work well last time after all we were able to make it to your Village safely last time right.] _

_The Girl complained before they noticed what they walked into._

_They hurried up and quickly took defensive stances to prepare for combat but in the minds of everyone else their already._

_Everyone else:[no Rather even if you noticed it now you would have been dead already before you even noticed the atmosphere.]_

_It was then the portal closes behind them. And now the room is silent as the night before Hajime speak up to the lot of them._

_Hajime:[ alright the lot of you get out of my house your breaking an entering leave, I can't deal with this Bull*** in the morning. Come back during lunch hour he says before he puts away Donnerschlag away in his infinite storage and turns to leave the room and closes the door behind him]_

_Everyone else that isn't his wives all have dumbfounded expressions on their faces. And the wives have all understanding looks to them._

_Wives:{I know right that just his quality that also one of the reasons we fell for him} _

_They say in their minds before they also go through the door their husband before they close the door behind them._

_?/?:[so the wives are just like the husband huh] _

_they say before they turn on the T.V in the huge living room and start watching the new saying that multiple people have died do to trucks Running them over._

_?:[ I see that Mr Truck san is working hard as ever I see in this world too. He says with a smile]_

_While He said that Both the Fox girl and The Japanses Teenager Girl made a tsukkomi_

_Fox girl and Japanese Girl:[So truck kun is actually doing it on purpose oi!]_

_And so that morning was Normal like usual in the Nagumo Household. _

_To Be continued…._


	11. Ch 11 The meeting

Ch 10: The meeting

For the next 4 hours the "guests" in the Nagumo household were watching TV and had breakfast with the entire Nagumo family. After all it perfectly fine to offer some form of hospitality for the "guests". However what infested them the most was how much people came and went from the household. Seriously who has keys that are able to open up portals to other worlds like it's nothing. Still The wives were being nice to they're guests. Even still that time of friendliness came to a halt when the man of the household came back from the basement after those long hours. Without uttering a single word they new that they had to follow him down into the basement. So when he turned his back on them,they got up from their seats and followed him in. When they reached the bottom Hajime placed his hand on the door in front of him which opened up revealing what's inside. All types of unique weapons,machines, equipments,etc. After walking for about 2 minutes walking through this armory if you can call it after all the next room they entered was full of mechanized vehicles of all kinds. Then to they're surprise they found what looked like spacecrafts at the end of these vehicles of all kinds along with what can only be described as mobile suits. These were not copies of famous mobile suits oh no, these were 3 original mobile suits, suited to the utmost romance. This somehow made the unknown male god grin in understanding at Hajime and Hajime grind back at him as well finding a comrade of romance like he is. The girls though only had exasperated expressions on their faces looking at the exchange of too romance idiots. Finally they reached huge massive imposing doors in front of them. Hajime then took out a clear key and slide it in the lock and filling it with his magic power which was a blood crimson color witch made the people around him entranced at his magic power. Then with a large sound like the doors of the unknown being opened for all the world to see opened to find on the other side a beautiful scenery in front of their eyes. Clear blue Sky's untouched by humanity engineering,a lively city below them when they looked over the railings. Bride of all kinds fly in the sky heading west. However, what made them go back to reality was just outside of this beautiful city. Hundreds of skycrafts fly in the air. Huge skybattle ships with large battle cannons at the ready. Dragons of any kind also flying in the site above.

Humans,and beastkin armed with katanas on the sides while have guns like in Hajime's basement was given out. Fighter planes,attack helicopters lined up on a huge runway side by side,mobile artillery pieces, logistics vehicles moving from one side of the runway to the other carrying supplies to refill the aircrafts. Tanks doing combat maneuvers. But that wasn't the end of it. Magical mage battalions,mounted dragon riders,mounted beast riders, Calvary, clerics battalions, training regiments in sessions. Also the two God's notices this but they felt multiple gods among them as well. What also the two gods noticed was that the force here is not just from this world no it's from multiple words. After all the humans their along with the beastkin have come from different words. The same can be said for the dragons as well,likewise the other systems of power that each human uses are different. What they are seeing is a mighty force that will go to war with someone very soon. That's the atmosphere that everyone they're giving of that is. While they are watching this force Hajime looks to them to continue to follow them as he continues to walk into the Royal castle in front them.

As they leave to follow him , a huge silver dragon flying over head with a young beautiful woman riding on top of it flying to the direction they are going to. After walking for 10 minutes they reach i an open area wide enough for huge parties that can host 10,000 people easily. And in that area people are taking to each other around the table and with them is the huge silver dragon which is sitting behind the beautiful woman from earlier. On that table is also a powerful god as well which is female,a caramel colored enchanting women who gives off a queen aura,a demon king,a beast king,The silver dragon,a dragon kin leader, a human king who militaristic, a queen who loves to make the masses her pawns,A hero,An expert Assassin who that should they even take their eyes of him he will vanish like he never existed, the beatual woman from earlier who also gives of a queen aura, and next to them are 5 empty seats which one of them looks like is meant for a demon king, and beside that chair is Hajime's wives.

The rabbit woman Shia,The vampire queen Yue,the angel Kaori,the Swordswomen Shizuku,and the dragon kin Princess Tio. And next to his chair is the former Princess of this kingdom Liliana. And when Hajime enters the area all of them stand up with respect in each of their eyes for him,as he walks by all them still he reaches his seat at the head of the table, in which with a motion of his hand tells everyone else to sit.

Which they do and with a hand raised in they're direction. He motions to the seats at the end of the table with four of them appear for them to sit on. So with slight hesitation they make their way to their seats all the while everyone else looks to them with interested gazes. So they reach their seats and sit down. Then the atmosphere changes from respect to serious. It is then Hajime speaks.

Hajime:[so let the final war meeting begin. He says with a grin on his face]

The meeting went as Follows

Rose Phiris avenst:[ the forces of the Kingdom of avenst have all completed their respective training and live exercise throughout these 5 yrs. My people are ready Hajime. She said with persuasive tone]

Kuwaibel:[Like my partner said, My brethren have competed mothers training and have become veterans in air to air combat a each have perfected they're teamwork chemistry. My King Hajime. So said the huge silver dragon] although when he said that Too was shorta feeling proud. After all she was the one who trained him in aerial combat and she shorta thinks of him like a son. Although because of that She wants a child of her own. Which hajime is running out of excuses to not have children with her yet. Though that applies the same to the other wives. It seems that last night each of the wives wanted kids of their own already and have decided to "ask" Hajime to give them kids already which he "agreed" with not him being restrained by the wives at all and dragged into the bedroom against his will nope no of that happened whatsoever.

Monna de shelt synclea:[ my people have also completed their training as well and with the help of my sister Koone The queen of our people. Our enemies have been annihilated for now in our world.]

Koone De shelt Synclea:[ Like my older sister said Hajime,My subjects have completed their training and with the help of Aiko san our food supplies won't be an issue for our campaign should this drag out for 10 yrs of conflict.]

Kouki Amanogawa:[Hajime san, My student has completed their training under my care. Our next hero is ready]

Endou Kousuke:[ Hajime our spec ops unit comprised of every worlds people has been assembled and my student as well has completed their training. She is without a doubt a first class assassin that can detect my pressecse after 5 of my strikes and will be taking command of this spec ops unit.]

Lurtria:[ with the help of shia all my worlds residents have completed their training like you said any my fellow Gods have become more powerful like how i was in the past. We are ready to go on your command. So said the other god at this table]

Gaharudo D holscher:[Hajime san my empires forces are ready like i said last war meeting No new updates worth are ready to go when you are.]

Randell:[ Hajime Dono my Kingdoms forces are Ready to move out on your orders. Other than that The adventures will be guarding the all other worlds as a reserve force like you said.]

Arugon:[My King our forces are on standby on your orders. My demon Kin forces are ready to move out when every you are.]

Eric:[ Hajime dono, my kingdoms forces are at the ready. Ready to go on your orders.]

Gurelle:[ My King, My beastmen forces are ready to move on your orders.]

Alpharick:[Hajime san,The sea of trees forces are also ready to go on your orders.]

Tio:[ Goshujin Sama,The dragon kin forces are ready to go on your command]

Yue:[ Hajime, our magical battalions forces are ready to go]

Kaori:[Hajime,our Cleric Battalions forces are at the ready]

Hajime:[Well done guys. Now for my reports. Firsts, The skycrafts,Spacecrafts,Fighter planes,and attack helicopters have all had been upgraded with my Fine land Vehicles Have had their weapons Modified as you already know. The Guns and Melee weapons have all been upgraded To Artifact class. If you know what they do Here is the sheet on what effects on them. The Armors Have also been upgraded to artifact class as well. Now then as for My secret projects,they have been completed for some reason we are about to lose the war I will use them to completely end the war entirely or rather win every battle after that. Though i'm sure I won't need to bring them out though. Now As for the Mobile suits Other than myself and everyone here. No one else at the moment can pilot them. Although Some volunteers have come up to try and pilot them.]

Hajime:[ Now then on to the main topic then. He says as he turns his gaze to the two gods and The Kitsune,and Japanese Girl.]

When he says so everyone their also turns their heads on the newcomers. And the first to speak up is Gaharudo.

Garharudo:[ Now then I Suppose you guys need to introduce yourselves. What is your business in coming here after all you guys did just listen in on our meeting just know. So I'm hopeful you guys are Allies for your sakes. As he says this he Lets out his blood lust and it's not just him Everyone else also Lets out each of their blood Lust of their own. Which is enough to cover all the way to wear the Worlds forces are Hajime and his wives don't realise theirs since it would be overkill.]

Hajime:[ now then Since you broke into my house without my consent you guys Are currently on thin Ice here. While I did Spare you There Over here is a different Matter. Here I can use My full might to crush you all down to dust if I so wish. However as a respectful Japanese person I will hear you out before shooting you to death. He says with a smile on his face but his eyes weren't]

When everyone Hears that these guests broke into the demon king's home. Everyone thought in their heads{Yup There dead} but they respected them a little for doing that though but they didn't say it outloud. In response to Hajimes question The four Guest Named themselves.

Nanos:[I guess I'll introduce myself First,You Guys may call me Nanos, A Powersystem of a world that this god she says pointing to the god next to her who evolved into a god.]

James:[ I'm next then I'm one of the gods that allows reincarnation to other worlds. So isekai if you would.]

Latifa:[Umm my name is Latifa,However I am a reincarnator Named Endo Suzune. I went through the portal because I thought It can take Me To Rio who is also an reincarnator.]

Sumeragi Satsuki:[ My name is Sumeragi Satsuki,I was apparently summoned as a hero To lafifa world. I am one of the multiple heroes That was transported to that world. I came with Latifa here To Find Amanakawa Haruto an honorary Knight of the Galwick Kingdom. I am the hero of that kingdom. Although the heroes are currently being used as political chips at the moment though. She says that last one in disgust.]

Hajime:[Nice to meet you guys I guess? However, while the two templates gave me their reasons here,what about you self "proclaimed Gods"]

James:[we aren't self proclaimed gods like ehito was you young brat. Although I I see why you think any god you met is self proclaimed because of a lonney brat like he was. Also not to mention that you over power said gods easily. Now as too why we are here, I guess I'm her Guardian at the moment. I'm just a tag along. Nanos here Can explain our reason.]

Nanos:[I'll make sure to cut that tongue of yours later. Now Mr Nagumo as for the reason we showed up at your home is that you are my best chance to find my master.]

Hajime:[sure my opinion on gods is slightly biased sure,however just because you guys are more powerful than he was, doesn't mean that you aren't any different than he was. Now as for your reasons why should i help you Find your master or your love interest?]

At this Latifa blushes at hajimes commit all the while Satsuki face goes to slightly annoyed expression that she has any romantic feelings to Haruto. Nanos has a slight grin on her face though.

Nanos:[ while what feeling I have for master is simply loyalty that is all. What I can offer is that you will have my combat power to your own,and since James here is my guardian so he will also be incorporated into your forces as well. She said smiling as well.]

James just has a defeated expression on his face as if saying just do what you want already. Hajime gives James a slight understanding look after all he knows that you can't win against that type of women after all.

Latifa: [umm what i can off is to teach onii-san Spirit arts after all it's more convenient after all. As well teach any others that have the aptitude like That rabbit haired next To you. She says pointing to him then shia.]

Satsuki:[I can offer my battle power as well to your forces. After all you'll have an extra hero in your group After all.]

Hajime reclines back on his chair for a bit then he raise his hand And heliotrope Appeared before him and he whispered something in her ear before she vanishes from her spot. Then he looks towards them And speaks.

Hajime:[ while I think your each of your offers are good,Your loyalty is a different matter.]

As he says this Heliotrope Returns back with beautiful Necklaces on a tray.

Hajime:[First put these around your neck,and then I'll have you guys swear an oath for me.] he says as heliotrope moves Towards the four.

Latifa,and satsuki take the necklaces and put them around their necks,However Both Nanos,and James slightly frown at the necklace in their hands.

Nanos:[is this really necessary?she says in a bad mood]

Hajime:[ Like I said,your loyalty is a different matter,I wasn't born yesterday to believe that I can take you words of loyalty for it. After all you guys will side with either of your master or Love intrest side. I can't have such questionable Powers that can harm us by backstabbing at the last second now can I]

Nanos:[ then why us only then, from what i see everyone else here doesn't have one on them after all]

Hajime:[ if that's your angle then you should know by the look on everyone's face here that they are loyal to all Myself And whichever wife was with me at the time help they're world was at the brink. Though I'll admit that wasn't my intention when I went to each of they're worlds. One i wanted to destroy,the other drag back a childhood friend that my wives new as a child, A sight seeing trip that we just caught up in a retaking of a kingdom that was lost and debating a calamity that plugged that world. Even though those were my reason for being there, They know the power I possess and with that power I showed each of they're worlds salvation. All through the I was just a side character until the very end though like a final villain descending on the world. Though for some reason they respected me not out of fear but out of loyalty. If people wish to call me a god that's their problem not mine, I'll never in my life time call myself a god and use my powers for my own gain. I only retaliate if you mess with me or any of my family members. It is for that reason I called in on these comrades in arms. Someone in that universe took my sweet daughter away from me without my blessing. That means death to that universe entirely.] he says with a serious voice.

Everyone else other than the 4 newcomers already knew the true reason why hajime can to their worlds in the first place,However that doesn't change the fact that he either help save they're worlds or saved it all on his own. That fact remains that he still saved each of worlds and respect for doing so. They know by all means he is no saint,no he is the monster of the abyss. That is who Nagumo Hajime is.

James,Nanos,Lafita,and Satsuki All see in front of their eyes not a hero or a saint but a true devil king that needs to be taken down by the hero. However they also know that he is they're only chance to find the people they are looking for. So they all put on the necklace around their necks.

Hajime:[Now then, You will swear this oath. You will not harm any of the members here on the table,you will not betray the Worlds Alliance force either By giving information to the enemies,turning our own forces against the alliance,or choose your person that you seek out in this will also help the alliance force in anyway you can to the best of your abilities. Should you even break this oath even by mistake you will die,should you remove the necklace you will also you swear on this oath?]

James,Nanos,Latifa,and Satsuki:[we will not harm any of the members here on the table,we will not betray the Worlds Alliance force,by Giving information to the enemy,Turning our own forces against the Alliance, or Choosing the person that we seek over the Alliance. We will also give our utmost abilities to help out the Alliance in anyway we we swear.]

Hajime Grins At them and stands up. Everyone else all so stands up and looks to the New comrades they have just gain And all of them say to them.

Hajime and co: [we welcome you to the world Alliance force. They say as Multiple dragons, Skycraft,Fight Planes and helicopters fly over their heads into the distance.]

James,Nanos,Latifa,and Satsuki Look at everyone at the table say back.

James and co:[ thank you for welcoming us Our comrade] they say with grins on their faces.

With the new additons to the forces The Worlds Alliance force was delayed for 6 extra months in Tranning the new power systems They're allies brought in. And after 6 months went by. Hajime along with his Army Opened the Universal Door.

Hajime:[so Lets begin shall we. He says to him self before walking through The Universal doors.] And his Army soon followed.

To be continued…..


	12. Ch 12 behind the curtain,pre calamity

Ch.11 behind the curtain,pre calamity.

We open up to a fancy mansion filled with luxury goods. Such as eruopean cars,Japanese imports, American cars as well. As for let's well he has all the exsotic pets you can imagine. As for the Mansion as a whole. Well it's 3 stories tall,has 2 lake size pools,huge beautiful gardens and walkways. The building itself is of a mix of Chinese and Japanese architecture. Also this mansion has its own security force. However the security force is odd since mostly each of the members of the security force is masked all the time with only their lifeless and frightening eyes can be seen. Also said security force has only melee weaponry and no guns what's so ever. Now back on track other than the security force the mansion itself is normal to say the least. After all people keep coming and going from the mansion like normal people.

However this mansion has a secret. Shall we see what it is shall we? Behind the large bookshelf is a lever that opens a secret entrance to someplace.

As we are in luck it seems the owner of the mansion is in. He moves some books around in a pattern that makes a symbol of 5 flower petals with 3 lines going through all 5 flower petals. And the book self sink in the wall and moves to the right revealing a door with a lever that moves to the left so that the door can open. Simple right? So he pulls to the left with ease and the door slides to the left as if opening it revealing a spiral staircase heading downwards. This individual steps through the door and walks down the steps with the door closing shut behind him. For about 5 minutes of going down the stairs case he final arrives at a passageway that has incredible weapons on the side walls on the path leading to a holding cells after 10 minutes of walking through the weapons display.

These weapons are not his. As a matter a fact these weapons belong to the being behind the cells. For example one of the weapons is a pole arm that is capable of healing its owner injuries,fatigue,and should its owner for while it's still within 1 mile from it,it can revive the owner to get back into the fight. Or how about this one, a BASTARD sword that is 7 feet wide and 12 feet long with both sides sharpened to the degree that just one swing of the sword can cut through multiple buildings reinforced with adamantium easily.

This BASTARD sword has dark red engravings that receding them can level a city in seconds should the user wish. Now the person walking through the halls is by all accounts weak. He is just a normal "human" in this world were all sorts of mythological creatures exist. But how is this person able to defeat such opponents wielding weapons this powerful? Simple.

He just has more experience than some novice wielding these weapons. However soon he reaches the holding cells of his captives which houses 20 at the moment. Inside each cell is a boy or girl that's between the ages of 13-20 which all of them are in their battle outfits and gears damaged from slashes,dented in,iced,singed,burned,or pierced through.

All of these boys and girls have one thing in common,they all suffered defeat at the man that stands before when they all see him they all have hatred in their eyes. However they are all bound by chains unable to move for some reason. However the man does not care. However, everyone here knows that when this man comes down here, he always brings his next victims to be bound in these chains.

However what's old is that he came here alone with no person dragged behind him like he usual. Then he speaks to all of them in a mood of a child who found something interesting to play with.

Unknown man:[ It seems your guy can really see the future,well done. He says in a gleeful tone]

At this everyone in the cells all have some hope instilled in them and they have grins on their faces.

Unknown boy:[ I'll speak for everyone here and say we told you so you told you one of these days your going to summon something that can outwit you,and defeat you easily. The boy around 16 years or so says with a grin ear to ear.]

Unknown man:[True you all said that with your last breaths before you all fell flat on your faces bleeding heavily for the wounds I gave each and every single one of you in our battles. Still just because 3 out of the 10 escaped doesn't mean that I failed now did I? You so called heros are nothing but brats swinging weapons around like a child. The proof is that you lost to this normal man quite easily no? He says with slight sarcasm]

Everyone in the room spits out blood from their mouth to the floor in disgust before a girl around 18 speak up.

Unknown Girl:[ sure old man whatever you say, but we'll all know that's a load of BS. After all no normal man would survive being slammed back into a hard brick wall going like a speeding truck and survive. What are you really,all of us here have seen different races in the world we come from but for some reason we can't figure out what you are. She says annoyed. Also you summoned 10 this time what happened to the other seven?]

They see man in front of them show a slight saddened look on his face.

Unknown man:[who knows? To answer your question from earlier, maybe I'm an alien who has come to punish boys and girls such as yourself who claim to be heroes,take your powers and weapons that the foolish gods give out for free like a bargain sale. Seriously man who hands out nukes to kids just because he/she wishes for it. Or how about giving immorality because you wished for it And not tell anyone The true meaning behind what it means to be immortal. He says in disgust however they all sense it something else.]

Then finally one of them finally asks the man a question they all been pondering. The one to ask is a boy around 13.

Unknown boy:[say old man,if you feel that way then why do you always have anguished expression on your face when you look at us every time you see us?]

At this the man freezes up for a bit and looks to the boy in question and looks to see everyone else have looks or their faces as if waiting for his answer before he responds.

Unknown man:[ who knows however, I didn't think I would show such a side to you guys. Well then it seems not to long ago my targets have decided to reveal themselves. Well then brats hope you guys eat your meals when they get here after all just be thankful I haven't killed you lot already or made you starve to says as he turns his back on them before he walks back the way he came.]

After some distance the man is far from them. Everyone in their cells just look at the back of the man who put them here going farther away from them before he ascends the stairs disappearing from their view.

Everyone in the cells:[ acting that way even though he is suffering. I hope the new heroes can save him before he is gone for good. They all say in a hopeful voice for the first time in a long time.]

Scene changes to Issei and Kiba teleporting into issei's living room where currently everyone is. As they appear in front of everyone they see that everyone has looks of disbelief and anger on their faces. And koneko has her head down squeezing her fist in anger.

Issei:[So I see that Koneko has informed you guys about her little issue no? He asks for confirmation from the room.]

Kiba:[Koneko you had a whole day to tell Rias about your situation and only a few moments ago you told them about it. Really now you pick just the right timing to tell people news don't you. He said in a sarcastic voice with no ill intent in it.]

At the two Familiar voices that appeared everyone turns to the voices and see the two people in question who were supposed to come home with them but disappeared when the battle finished with the 3 enemies escaping from them.

They have relieved expressions on their faces that they see both Issei and Kiba are saved but Rias goes up to them and slapes the faces of both of them with tears running down her cheeks.

Rias:[Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see both of you with us returning home. I have lost xenovia who is currently in a coma,Got back koneko only moments before find out the reason behind why both of you were at the docks from her that the necklace around her neck can kill her if she disobeys her sister. Why didn't you tell us about this when we met you guys at the docks!]

Both of them see their Leader face that has tears running down her face and fell a huge guilt in their chests. However as to hold both of her hands in his, Issei takes the hands that are shaking in his and speaks.

Issei:[Rias,it is for this reason exactly why. We didn't want unessair worry. Although I guess that failed since our leader is in a sobbing mess at the moment.

However when the fight was going on, Koneko told us the reason why she attacked us and fully understood what we had to do. So we told her to tell you guys as soon as you got home but, it seems you guys got distracted and she couldn't bring it up until moments ago. We are sorry for our selfish actions that put you in this state we will accept any form of punishment you desire on us and we'll accept what is without any hesitation. He says letting go of her hand and bends a knee along with kiba with each of their heads facing the ground]

Rias and everyone else look at both of the figures with shocked expressions on their faces. Both of them left each and every single one of them to do something they had to do without informing them. Normally they would be forced to leave The Family as a whole however that's not how Rias operates.

Rias looks at her now hands witch aren't shaking anymore and smiles at both of them before issuing their punishment.

Rias:[Now then as naughty little devils that you are both of you need to be punished for your punishment You are not allowed ever again leave my sight without permission.

Also you are too spoiled us In whichever way we want and you have no means of refusing for a says in a commanding that leaves no room for argument]

However that genuine smile of happiness on her face again after so long has everyone in a happy mood.

Kiba/Issei:[as You wish My king they say standing up with smiles on their faces]

Rias:[ Now then Mind telling me where both of you have been?]

Both Issei and Kiba Look at each other and heave a sigh before explaining where they have been.

After an hour of explaining.

Kiba:[Right after Myu gave us this we came here. That is all]

After a moment Rias grimmicaces before she speaks up.

Rias:[So the brats want to join us in a secret alliance in exchange for living normal lives? Not to mention that You guys interrupted a high level counsel just report to my brother. You guys were playing a dangerous game I hope you know That. She says putting her left hand on her head like she has a headache]

Issei:[we know that very well Rias however, should we have come to you first with koneko explanation of her current condition first,well when we arrived our predictions came to pass,after all It looked like all of you were going to find the people responsible for her predicament and force them to get rid of the necklace safely. You guys were just going to go on a wild goose chase thinking with your emotion at full throttle and not thinking logically that doing so without us you guys will be severely under manned for such an assault on them. Am I wrong? He says sarcastical to Rias in tone saying i know I'm right]

However, when all the others hear him say that to Rias and Including Kiba all said in Their minds.{Ah you've done know Issei} with every single one of them looking for the exits so they can escape to avoid seeing the charnage That's about to Unfold

Rias:[ True that was about to happen. She says with a smile but her eyes aren't]

It is at this point that Issei realized his mistake and starts sweating bullets slowly backing away

Issei:[ wait Rias i know i said all those things but I know that you wouldn't let your emotions control you so. He says ready to bolt it to the nearest escape]

Rias:[ However Issei...You've gotten full of yourself haven't you since meeting Amakawa Haruto and the two little brats haven't you… Let fix that attitude shall we. she says as red fires light up in both of her hands with a throbbing vein pulsing on her forehead, Come here so that i can re educate you personally.]

Issei:{ time to leave for the time being} however before he can Rias calls in for an unexpected betrayal from a person he knows all too well.

Rias:[ Gasper!]

Gasper:[yess!] Then gasper stops issei's movements with his ability And in his heart he says{Sorry Issei but Rias is scary when she is like this so become the sacrifice to ease her rage so that it won't be directed at us}

Issei:{Gasper I trusted you!} in his mind since he is stuck in place

Rias:[now then Shall we get onto the punishment. She says as her flames increase in to the size of a huge wrecking ball. With a smile on her face]

For the next 3 hours screams of despair can be heard through the entire house. And the residence of the household all pray to the devil king that Issei may passed safely to the other side in peace.

Scene change to Xenovia laying on a bed with medical Equipment attached to her arms and legs. She has been in this state since 2 months ago since she was done in by Myu without her even noticing. the door opens to her room and in steps in Issei with a flask in hand.

He then takes a seat beside her as if watching over her so that she doesn't escape and do something reckless again

Issei:[ Hey Xenovia, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I had my own problems to deal with but that probably doesn't do anything to you at the moment. I'm sure none of them have told why I haven't come to see you.]

He waits a while before he talks again to since he hoped she would wake up on her own like she usually does when she gets hurt.

Issei:[well let's start from the beginning shall we after all I have a lot to talk about. He says in a joyful voice]

For the next 3 hours he catches Xenovia Up with why he hasn't come,How he tried push everyone away for a bit but Kiba figured it out. How the enemies this time are The Transfer student that came in when she was still at school and how the two little girls he brought to safety to his home are also they're enemies, How they rescued koneko from the Khaos Brigade only to find out she can't disobey her sisters orders and finally how he came here to see her because he a means to wake her from her coma.

Issei holds up the flask which has a clear liquid in it.

Issei:[ According to Myu, this flask here can bring you back to your top condition as if nothing happened]

Then he blushes a little before he continues with his explanation.

Issei:[ Im sure if you were awake you would love This, But apparently it's more effective if i frank the contents of the flask and gave it to you mouth to mouth you'll be up as soon as I separate my lips from yours. Isane right? However the look on her face was serious. However I won't do that. I may be a pervert however, even perverts have a code to follow. However I will give you this much.] He says as he opens Xenovias mouth and slightly tips the flask so that she can swallow the contents easily. When the contents of the flask are gone. He sets it aside and slightly Kisses her forehead.

Issei:[ if you wake up soon,I'll ask permission first to steal those lips for myself.] he says with a saddened look that she didn't wake up even though Myu said she would wake the same day she drank the contents of the flask. Then he walks out of the room with that promise in toe before he closes the door were Kiba is leaning against the wall with a smug on his face.

Kiba:[ Finally being aggressive are we? You know if she was still awake she would've jumped you right then and there right? He says with a smile on his face]

Issei just looks back to the door he just came from and then just smiles.

Issei:[ That's why i did it when she still can't hear me,and even if she wakes up she won't remember the promise I just gave. He says with a smile on his face]

Kiba just sighs before he speaks up again.

Kiba:[ Come on The meeting is about to start soon, we don't want to be late] he says as he stops leaning against the wall before a magic circle appears below their feet and they soon teleport away to The place where the meeting is going to be held.

As they teleport the halls where they were just before they becomes silent once again. 10 minutes pass by before the door to Xenovias room opens up again not by a friend this time but by the patient herself. There she stands fully healed with her battle outfit on with durandal on her shoulders.

Xenovia:[ How dare they leave without me,Also issei has become quite bold hasn't he. She says with a grin on her face which is slightly flushed at the moment. I'll make sure you'll hold onto that promise to me Issei. She says touching the spot where issei kissed then she goes full red on her face before she calls herself again.]

[now then I guess I'm severely pulled ahead without anyone knowing.] she says as she starts to run through the halls heading towards the front doors of the place she is in where she meets Azazel with a grin on his face.

Azazel:[I see that you woke up my sleeping beauty. May I offer my services to reach your prince charming he says teasingly to her.]

Xenovia just blushes a bit before she accepts his offer and then they both teleport away to where Issei and the rest of her companions are at.

To be continued


	13. Ch 13 the time before pre calamity

Ch 12:The Time before pre calamity came

This is going to be a shorter chapter than usual hope you guys still enjoy it though.

As Issei and Kiba arrived at the meeting location which was in Tokyo, all it was neutral ground for everyone that will be in Attendance. Odin,Sirzechs,Azazel,Yasaka,Nurarihyoun,And Michael. The new edition Nurarihyoun is leader of the eastern faction of the Yokai with Tokyo being his clans base of operation. He will be in charge of directing the meeting between The these faction and the people they are meeting today.

Although he was quite displeased to hear some unwanted guests were staying in his territory without saying hello to him. Though since he's supposed to be neutral in all this after all he knows that these brats are powerful enough to put up a fight against the combined forces between the angels,fallen angels,and devils of 300,000. However what truly has this old man intrigued is the powerful beings that came into existence that day.

Rather it wasn't him that felt those beings either, every deity or leader of each faction of each mythology felt those beings that were full of malice came to be. Powerful "Devils" Rivaling him and everyone else in power here and they were more that five of them of those beings. Getting back to Issei and Kiba at the moment.

They are her tasked as Sirzechs escorts along with them being the first people to contact them. Irina is here as Micheal's escourt. Kuna is also here as her mother's escort. As for Odin well he doesn't need any since he usually his escort behind.

Then 10minutes pass by as Azazel Teleports in Along with someone everyone here knows all too well.

Behind him as his escort is Xenovia fully recovered as the whole comma thing never existed. At this Issei Along with Kiba and Irina are shocked to see her alive and kicking.

However that doesn't last long as tears of joy start to fall from each of their faces and Xenovia seeing this can't help but smile and also shed tears of her own.

The Others in the room all have similes on their faces to see these Kids act like their ages like they should be every once in awhile as they all run to each other to hug each other as to say I'm not letting you go.

This goes on for a while before they eventually pull off of each other and go back to their posts.

Then as to say we arrived they hear a familiar sound of a helicopter in the distance ever getting closer. Now as to clarify the meeting location, everyone is at the nurarihyon's estate and clan base operation.

They are in the most spaceciase room were each of nurarihyon lieutenants have clan meetings to discuss what is going on in the territory. Then the helicopter noise disappears then after awhile they here multiple footsteps heading towards their room.

Then someone enters the room they are in and go to inform nurarihyon. Then he gives a nod to the man and calls out.

Nurarihyon:[ You may enter.]

?:[Please excuse us]

Said one familiar voice as 4 people walk in. Each of there are dressed properly like they came to a fancy party. Myu was dressed in a Butler outfit that is black and white with her hair tied in a long ponytail. Mile also had had a Butler on but here was silver and black. Rio had on a while suit with a silver blazer.

Each of them could become models very easily if they so wished. Now as for the newcomer was that he hard an aura around him that gave off an assassin vibe. But what surprised them most was that this dandy man had rabbit ears and a tail attached to their head.

Everyone in the room new those were real since the rabbit ears would go up and down and sway from side to side. However, the one who took the lead role was this dandy man with rabbit ears. He had on a mafia outfit on from the early 1920s. He took the lead seat as he sat down on the opposite side to them with Myu,mile and Rio standing behind him as his bodyguards.

So as not to waste anymore time he motioned that they should get on with the meeting already. So the first one to speak up was Azazel.

Azazel:[ I'm assuming that you my good sir will be speaking for the ones behind you. He says as he motions to the 3 standing behind him]

Cam:[yeah that's right. I told them to let the adults handle troublesome things like these. After all this is all this old bones is good for. My name is Cam haruia by the way pleased to meet you all. He says with a slight grin]

The others get the idea that it's best to get on to the main point than deal with usual bantering. So the next one to speak is Michael.

Michael:[ Mr Haruia you seem like someone you who likes to get to the point. So with that in mind,I will ask the question are you guys our enemies? He says with slight hostility in his voice]

Cam just grins before he opens his mouth to speak.

Cam:[ let's just say that we can become your guys is enemies by simply turn our wrists the other side. But for now no we are not. He says in a calm tone]

That's not what they wanted to hear but for now at least they aren't enemies. So as to continue with the questions Yasaka speaks up

Yasaka:[ Mr Haruia what we all are wondering is what is your purpose for coming to this universe? She says in a calm tone]

Cam:[ let me be frank, what the people behind me want, is that a way to return to each of their own universes. Especially the bosses princess here. He says pointing to Myu when he says that last part]

Yasaka:[ so you server that girl's father am I correct in assuming that yes?]

Cam:[ that right. I sever this princess father. Her father saved our clan from slavery at the hands of humans but my daughter who is now the second wife of my boss convinced him to save us. And as his generosity he trained my clan into fine warriors and have sworn loyalty to him. He says with pride in his voice]

The other can tell that Myu's father who them assume to be the demon king in that universe is that he is a respectable character.

However they notice make a complicated simile as Cam is telling them that her papa is a respectable character.

Yasaka:[ as you said earlier,each of them wish to return home to each of their own universes. If you guys could cooperate with us we might be able to get you guys back to each of your own homes. She says with a smile on her face]

At this Cam just chuckles a bit before he speaks to Yasaka

Cam:[ sorry I wasn't laughing at you per say,but rather the notion that if my dear princess and her friends cooperate with you guys so that you guys can find a way home? No. What they want from you guys is protection from the khaos brigade to not interrupt their peaceful lives here. They want to live a quiet life here without worries. After all they're ride home is coming to pick them up. He says with a grin on his face]

At this Yasaka and the others slightly feel displeased at Cam tone of the conversation. However they didn't miss heard him say that a ride is coming for them. Then it hits all of them. What the hidden meaning behind Cams words.

At this Cam just smiles at them before he gets up from his seat and Mile hands him his black coat and Cain.

Cam:[ no then since no else has anymore questions I'll guess we'll take our leave. He says as he motions Myu,Mile,and Rio to head for the door.]

However just before he leaves he gives a warning to those in the room.

Cam:[ ah I almost forgot to give you guys a hit if you will of what's to come. Be warned of heavens fall and peace interrupted for the calamity shall come calling. He says these words with a serious tone in his voice before Him and the others exit the room.]

With that Warning given to them in that coded meaning everyone in that room is silent for a moment before Odin speaks up.

Odin:[ i suggest we prepare for war ladies and gentlemen. After all it seems should we fail in keeping their tranquil lives the father of that brat will come for our heads. He says with a slight anger in his tone.]

At this everyone nods to odin's words and everyone gets up from their seats and teleport out with only Sirzechs and Issei's group.

Sirzechs:[ Issei,kiba,and Xenovia I command you as your devil king, protect our guest from any harm that tries to be fall the is that understood. He says in a serious tone.]

Issei/Kiba/Xenovia:[ as you wish your majesty. The say with them bending one knee in response before Sirzechs.]

Satisfied with the answers he teleports out leaving them in the room by themselves.

Issei:[ you picked the right time to wake up from your nap Xenovia,as Sirzechs said we are the guards of those 3. Make sure you keep your hostility towards Myu In check. He says getting up from his bent knee poster.]

Xenovia:[ No worries,I found out that Koneko is safe at the moment. So my reason to have her is gone for the moment. She says with slight anger in her voice.]

Kiba:[ if you guys are done can we go and report to Rias now? After all our jobs are done here. Irina won't be at the house for a while since Micheal took her with him to do some more jobs for him. He says as a magical seal appears under his feet motioning to them to get a move on.]

The two enter the magical teleportation circle before they two teleport out of the room.

Scene changes to the suite gargue wear Rio is fine tuning and swapping motor parts of the 302Boss mustang.

The reason he is swapping the motor parts is the he bought a twin cylinder v12 engine for the mustang along with a more optimized transmission.

He also put in a new suspension on it which can allow him should he choose, ramp off from 30ft in the air to the ground with no difficulty and punishment to the car. He also changed the windows to bulletproof windows since the the company Myu hangs around with.

The reason he is here is that as soon as they left the meeting Myu and Cam went to Mexico to check up on her land. It seems since Japan is a hot zone for us at the moment she is getting her mansion construction speed up just a tad bit. Mile on the other hand had gone to her Middle school since it is a school day.

So he drove her to her school in the toyota supra and dropped her off. While he was finishing up putting the finishing touches he felt a familiar voice call out to him.

Asisa:[Master i know its not place to ask but why are you helping that child. After all she is doing fine on her own. I would understand if It was Miss Mile. However Myu has those things with her that equal you in power and she has multiple of them. It is not like you helping out a character of her personality. She asks confused]

At her question Rio puts down the towel after finishing cleaning his hands with it turns to face His contracted Spirit.

Rio:[what You say is true Asisa,normally i would avoid people like of her character. However, you know as well as I that she is our best bet at getting home. That was proven by Cam as well. So for now I wait here be ordered around by her for the moment. After all it is only temporary. He says with a smile and a head pat to her head.]

Asia reaches up and tries to move his hand off her head. She does so slight blush to her face. Rio notices this and removes his hand off her head and continues his work on the 302 boss mustang. Asisa just watched over him as he does his work.

Scene changes to Issei back at his home in his room when a knock in interrupts his thoughts

As the door to his room opens he sees Rias enter alone with her Kohou Academy uniform on.

Rias:[Hey Issei can we talk a bit. She asks in a shy tone]

Issei:[ Yeah Rias what need. He asks her questionaly]

Rias:[Since Xenovias back I was wondering if you said something to her since when you guys came back she has been more aggressive to you than usual. Its getting real tiresome already with her. She says to him in complaint.]

It was then he remembered something then his face turned into a resigned fate.

Issei:{I guess I have to make good on my promise to her then}[Yeah I did. I knew she was being more aggressive since she wouldn't let go of me even when I said I was going to take a shower. She only let go because of you Rias. he says with a slight sorry expression on his face]

Rias:[well what did you say to her exactly? Asks questionaly]

Issei:[ it would be a lot faster showing than telling. He says mischievously]

Rias:[ show….]

She is cut off as Issei goes and Kisses her on the lips in a romantic he separates from her and heads for the door but not before he gives the slightly flushed Rias some words he wanted to say.

Issei:[ A little birdy told me that i should be bold for once since i have all these beauties around You are the Girl I fell in love with At first and nothing will ever change that. So that form of romantic expression was what I told her I was going to do to her when she awoke from her long nap. Hes says with slightly blushed cheeks in a loving tone to her.]

Then he walks out of the room with the door closing behind him. Now alone in his room Is Rias in a blushed state all the while touching her lips while giving a smile that will give you as you've eaten something too sweet to taste.

Scene changes to Issei walking alone to school since he said he told the rest of the guys he wanted to walk alone today. Although he got slightly questionable Gazes focus on him by the remainder of the group.

Issei:{ I can't believe I did that to Rias. Man my heart feels like os going 10km an hour. Seriously i feel as if my heart is about to burst open from how fast its beating.}

Its is then as he turns the corner and he happy thoughts are changed to that of slight annoyance. The reason for this is that Standing next to a familiar car is Amakawa Haruto waving his hand towards him into getting in the car.

Issei:[sigh]{seriously Man you just love to show up at my happiest moments only to ruin them why don't you}[sigh]

It is then he Greets him and hops in the passenger seat and Haruto goes to the driver's seat and starts up the car which sounds like lions roar in the beginning. And they start to drive towards kouoh Academy.

The month that followed life was peaceful for Myu and the others.

For that month Myu was going to school with mile and dealing with her lands. Mile was hanging out with her new friends more often since they didn't have to deal with the Issei and the crew more than they have to.

As for rio well he has been hanging around them as the representative of the group. Its was then the graduation for Rias and Akeno since it was their third year in highschool.

It also seems that something major happened in hell since the alliance fully mobilized. It also seems that Yasaka was a major player in that conflict.

It also seems that Issei is officially dating Rias and from what rommers gather it seems Issei is going to be his own king of his own very soon. Such is peaceful lives can only last so long. After all the day of calamity can only wait for so long before it comes calling.

On the streets of tokyo Japan There was a man in black jeans with a white button up shirt and leather black jacket grinded to himself as he saw one of his targets pass by him.

?:{I guess she'll be the first one to go I guess}

He said as he got up from his seat and started to walk.

To be continued….


	14. Ch 14 the one who summoned us

Ch:14 the one who summoned Us.

Throughout the month, Myu and her friends were all living their lives peacefully in Japan. Well as peaceful as one can be, as stray devils come out from time to time to attack them. But like usual, they deal with them accordingly.

After the meeting with the alliance,Cam became a contact to the alliance for them, to give updates of what is going on in the supernatural department.

Now then as myu was heading back home to where her friends Rio,and Mile are currently. After all, today is the day she returns back from finishing up her mansion in her own land that currently is in Mexico. she came back from Mexico to tell Mile and Rio the news that their new home is ready. However on her way home she spots a man trailing her from a while ago. While normally she would deal with it,she had her interest piqued. As to why, well the man carried himself in a way that he always made sure he was just slightly out of her sight.

She had seen Men like him back in tortus when her father was being cool and kicking people like them with ease. While she knows this man won't try something in broad daylight. However she knows that she has to turn into district where people don't frequent all that much. she also knows that it is dangerous to make a move on someone with any information on said person.

However, she also knows that this person won't reveal himself again to her. So she'll decide to play it safe. So she picks up her smartphone that looks like and puts it to her right ear.

Myu:{Cam,This is myu I am currently being followed by a strange human heading down Beika District at the moment. I will need you to back me up if things go south.}

Cam:{oujo, I'll headed there right away,however don't take any risks after all your father is coming here soon. Plus we both know what would happen if you suddenly got hurt or killed. Be safe}

Myu:{I will Cam, See you when you get here.} she said to him before the conversation was cut off.

Myu:[Now then what will this be? She says with a cheerful tone]

Like she predicted after 30 minutes of walking and turning into a corner into the less frequented district. The man made his move. The man took out some sorta stone and crushed it with ease. As soon as he did that,she noticed a fair trace of a barrier around the district she is in currently. Then her gaze was moved behind her as she drew out kotetsu and bloke the blade that is currently clashing with her own.

?:[you know, considering you have the lowest amount of magic power from your are pretty dangerous aren't ya?.]

As he speaks to her,he does a high kick to her head. In response to that kick Myu make her kotetsu tilt in a 15 degree angle so that her opponents blade slides off from her own.

Then after that was done she ducks down to his knees while doing a side swing of kotetsu at his legs. However she then does a back flip away from there as the man lifts up his legs as he jumps to avoid her side swing All the while he brings his blade down from above her head which miss its Mark as it hits the leather road.

but then as in pursuit of its prey which is in middle back flip,he makes his blade make a side swing at her in mid back flip. But it misses again as myu does a quick corkscrew in mid air as she lands on his blade on both feet. Then she runs on it before she does an upwards swing of kotetsu at the man's face.

However the man drops his blade which make her miss since her balance was broken by that. Which then he throws a dagger from 5 feet away from her in mid fall.

However that is defeltected as myu make muramasa appear in her free hand to deflect it. Then as she lands on the ground,she immediately closes the distance between them and does a cross slashes with both kotetsu and muramasa.

But then she side steps out of the way as the fallen blade just barely avoids hurting her by gouging her left side,as the blade returns to the man's hand which then he make downwards slashes with his blade which now has fire spewing from it. In which myu does a right side step then moves about 300 feet away from the fire slash Which gouges the ground along with the walls and goes through 20 houses.

However then she does a rotating swing of both kotetsu and muramasa as it clashes with the man's blade which makes Sparks fly. Then both of them break the stalemate as they both disengage from each other with 30 feet in between them.

Then as to respond to his question from earlier.

Myu:[now I know that's a lie oji-san. You went for me first since I'll be a pain in the ass for you later no?]

She says as both kotetsu and muramasa go away as it is replaced with a black whip her hands. Which she makes a sadistic smile on her face.

?:[so I've been found out huh?] He says as he scratches the back of his head.

Calamity:[Guess no helping now. My name is calamity. It's a pleasure to meet you Myu Nagumo. As sure as you don't need to know as to who am I yes?]

Myu:[ yeah…. Mister kidnapper. Because of you this nice universe is about to be destroyed by my papa.] She says as she makes her black whip snap which spits the air as it hits the ground beside her in an angry tone.

Calamity:[ now then while I would like to continue this little bout of ours. It seems I'm out numbered at the moment. He says as 6 arrows fly straight towards him blocking his escape paths. Then a rabbit man who appeared at the moment he dodges the six arrows. Goes to reap his head of his shoulders. However he makes his blade from a wind barrier which makes the rabbit man take distance from him which he lands beside Myu. Then a huge red sphere of energy comes flying from where all the houses were gouged out.

Issei:[dragon shot!] He says as the dragon shot is about to hit the wind barrier but. Calamity undoes the wind barrier and jumps back away from the shot which passes through where he was just a second ago and blows away the walls along with all the other houses and buildings which are turned to dust.

Myu:[ ah issei onii-san, I was wondering when you were going to show up. After all you have been protecting me along with Xenovia and Kiba all this past month. Look at my white dress it's all ruined.] She says to him as he lands to the right side of her.

Issei:[ sigh. You know this is kind of a serious situation here you know? I suggest you watch in front of you myu.] He says scolding her in slight annoyance.

Cam:[ oujo are you all right?] He says in a calm but angers tone as he watches the front to her.

Myu:[I'm fine for now. Although he cut me slightly though.] She says as some of her blood drops from her slight cut to her cheek that was done when the disengage from each other.

As soon as he saw her cut on her face. Cam lets out his bloodlust aura that it kills all the cats and dogs alone with the birds that fly overhead as they drop dead.

Cam:[ojou, I'm a kill him real quick I'll be right back] he says to her in a cold tone as he disappears from their sight as he reaches calamity position. Then he immediately make a horizontal swing of his kodachi at him. But that is immediately countered with a vertical swing by calamity balde which clashes with cams kodachi. However he wasn't done. Cam immediately does a high kick followed by a right punch followed by an aikido throw which he ties to get calamity on his back but, calamity reverses his throw with his own throw as he sends cam flying straight to Issei and Myu spots but.

Calamity:[a dervertion huh. Dammit!]

He yells out in pain as his hand that threw cam was severe by myu's whip and he is also hit with a dragon shot to the chest as his top half is blown off.

Myu:[ nice we got him] She says as she falls to the floor with a bowie knife is stuck In her gut which is currently letting out bleeding at the moment.

Issei:[ yeahh] he says as he takes a seat in the floor since his arm has a large open wound which does by calamity throwing his blade to him which made him deviate his shot slightly upwards.

Myu:[ you tell me] she says in a pained voice as she pulls out the bowie knife which he threw at her as soon as her whip hit his hand which threw cam and his balde at issei while his off hand threw the knife to her.

After a couple of minutes of healing themselves with the flasks that both myu and cam had. All of their injuries were healed. Then Cam speaks up.

Cam:[ now not the time celebrate oujo. After all we aren't done yet.]

he says as he points to the now corpse of calamity that is currently has the upper part of its body blow away.

Cam:[I'm sure I don't need to tell both of you. That body figure their is different than compared to his own figure. It seems our friend has a couple tricks of his sleeves.] He says in a slightly impressed voice.

Issei:[ he is right Myu. This body here is different from the one we were fighting currently. After all I don't think he was wearing black pants with white sleek shoes now was he?] He asked them questionably to the both of them, as he is currently looking at the corpse of a different figure.

Myu:[ it seems that we have a slightly troublesome opponent on our hands. Well that just means we have to go all out from the beginning now don't we.] She tells the both of them with some slight excitement in her voice.

=======Scene changes======

Somewhere in the middle East a figure of a familiar face is transported in as he falls flat on his back to the floor with the now severed arm which is regenerating slowly back again.

Calamity:[ well that was unexpected I guess? Who knew that they were being protected by devils. This changes things slightly.]

He says as he gets up from his back and heads to the shelf with different flasks that have labels on them. He drinks on of them which restores his arm back to how it was. Then he takes another flaks that has the words change written across it. He then drinks that one as well.

After a few minutes his body's glows for a time. But then that glow fades away as now standing in that place is a boy who is 13 yrs old and has slight brown short hair.

His eyes are now brown with white skin. He is wearing a black t shirt and blue jeans with black with a red outline shoes. On his back side is a school bag.

Calamity:[ well then I guess we have to do this the long but more rewarding way. I'll let this body's original personality take over for now. However not before I teleport him to my house in Tokyo, Japan. As he says that a magical circle appears from his feet as he then teleports away.

=====Scene changes=====

It has been 3 days since Myu and the others fought the man called calamity. During that time Azazel along with the research department and information network of the alliance searching throughout the words to find any sort of information on this person.

However the only lead they had on the man named calamity was the severed limbs of men and women between the ages of 12-18 in magical residue on sites all over the earth.

Another piece of information was that most likely, the man called Calamity is responsible for the light show that was on display 3 months ago. Although the method he used still remains a mystery to them.

When Myu and the others received this information. Each of them had slightly disappointed expressions on their faces.

Rio:[so to sum up,other that this hypothetical theory that this man is responsible for each of us being summoned here. We got next to nothing on this guy yes?] He asks Issei who came with Kiba to their home to give them this information to them. In a slightly annoyed voice.

Kiba:[ Hey. What you want from us? This guy's has been pretty through in leaving no traces behind. Other than the attack the other day,he hasn't made any mistakes in catching his prey.] He says to Haruto in an annoyed expression as well.

Mile:[ sigh. So what's our plan of action? I'm sure it's not letting this guy get the jump on us no?] She asks her question to the group.

Issei:[ For now Me and Kiba will be coming to school with Haruto from now on. While Xenovia will be going with Myu in wherever she goes I guess. And Koneko will be going with mile to her school. This is what our leader decided on your protection detail.]

Myu:[ so I'm assuming that you guys are going to be protecting is from the shadows yes? Well then I guess we can't help it sigh] she says in a defeated tone.

Kiba:[ it can't be help Myu, until we know more about calamity we are slightly out of options.] He says as he shrugs his shoulders in a defeated motion.

Mile:[ well it seems we know his targets right? It one of us three since he clearly said so to myu indirectly.] she says in a slightly defeated tone.

Rio:[ so then I guess the plan is to wait on the info you guys can gather along with the analysis of the magical residue left behind that barrier no?]

Issei:[ yeah pretty much. Until then one of us from your protection detail will stay with you guys and rotate everyday from now on. And so it happens today I'll be staying with you guys for today. Tomorrow will be koneko, followed by kiba,and Xenovia,then back to me in that order.] He says as to them.

Mile:[ won't Rias onee chan be lonely without you comforting her bed today?] She tells issei in a teasing matter.

Issei just slightly shakes his head back and forth at Mile's question.

Issei:[ How do you think I was allowed to stay here with you guys. Honesty it took me 4 hours just to get her to listen. Although I'm pretty sure I'm going to be punished for being here later, but still. So in the end I'm on the losing side either way.] He says to them as he turns his head to look outside with a far away look.

Myu:[ well then I guess you'll be coming with us today then.] She says with a grin on her face.

Mile\Rio:{uwahh,she has that look on her face again. Issei please don't die today} they both say in their minds with a small prayer to someone.

======Scene changes======

Throughout the world the news has been reporting on how Mexico is on its was to become a new superpower in the world. The reason for this is because how some of the best militaristic weaponry the world has ever seen was being displayed.

From guns to aircrafts Mexico has been treating its own vehicles for the military taken ideas and information from its current military weapons and vehicles. However that's not all. The local populace of Mexico is have their homes have the infrastructure of Japanese buildings for earthquake protection.

Also the roads are all being paved with blacktop. As well the property population of Mexico has dropped from 10 percent to only 3 percent these last few months. However because the show of power, engineering,and developments of common use for the common man. The powers at be have been enticed with fear.

Fear that this new born country which I only 3 months old has all the nation over centuries old in fear of how easily it's to become close to a world power within the span of months. When Fear is left unchecked it turns to hatred and jealousy which in turn makes stupid decisions involved. So we open up in the capitol building where Myu along with Issei as her escort,(which by the way issei is in his Merc outfit for this) are sat behind the king of this country. Rossario.

Currently he is keeping his calm on his face however,both Myu and issei can tell he is annoyed and enraged at the person which is currently speaking to him with an irritating smug look on his face.

Rossario:[ I'm sorry but,can please repeat what you just said? It seems I heard wrong] he says in a clam and composes matter.

D. Willson:[ really it's seems your going death for a moment their. We The United Nations want you King of Mexico in "cooperation" as our new member,to share your weapons and vehicles designs plans to Us.] He says with a smug tone,as he his feet on Rossario's desk.

Rossario:[ why?,my kingdom of Mexico isn't part of the United Nations members,or rather we never even sent a request to join the U.N.] he still says in a calm tone.

:[ actually you "are".] He says as he pulls a contract from his case and shows it to him with a smug on his face.[ This sir I believe is your signature on their contact here. To sum up it's contexts it says in exchange form allowing the Kingdom of Mexico to enter the U.N as a member. The kingdom of Mexico must share its technology with U.N as a sign of friendship. He still says with a smug on his face]

Rossario:[ you and I both know that this is bullshit and you know it!. What this is,is nothing but a fabricated contract so that my kingdom doesn't go to war with the powers at be. Also you know for a fact that we never even considered to join your U.N or the Alliance that Russia and China have going on. This is threat! Are you guys that petty that you'll won't let a nation like mine to flourish to prosperity.] He says as he rips up this fabricated contract in his hands in rage.

D. Willson loses his smug expression which turns into something malice directed at him.

:[ yes it is. Look a Mexican with some insight. This is not me saying this but the whole world saying this to you mr Rossario. Stop your improvements to your kingdoms economy and military. Or else we The U.N and the Russo Alliance will use its power to crush your kingdom to the ground in the name of peacekeeping.] He says as he spits on the floor in disgust and walks out of the room where the rest of his escorts who all have irritating smugs on each of their faces before they continue to walk off to their helicopter.

As soon as he is gone Rossario walks to the wall and punches a hole in it along with some context which causes his fist to crack in several locations and start to bleed. Then he speaks again.

Rossario:[ those bastards! Just because I'm improving my people's lives has made the world my enemies apparently. Dammit!. He says as he lets out tears of frustration run down his face. As he is about to hit the wall again. Issei grabs his fist from doing that.

Issei:[ hey your majesty hurting yourself isn't going to help you one bit. How about you take a seat while ill prepare some beverages for you along with Myu.] He says in a calming tone with slight irritation and anger in his voice at the conversation he had to listen to that asshole for the past couple hours.

Myu:[ seriously, you have some interesting company with these days. Honesty I respect you for not showing them as soon as you here insults at you or your kingdom. But what is unpleasant is unpleasant.] She says to him in a slightly displeased tone.

Rossario:[ well then, as you just heard from our foreign ambassador. It seems we have to share our findings in research with them or have the whole world against us. Unless we can gather allies I don't think or rather my kingdom will be annihilated to ruin in this war. So then I'm sure you already know what I need you to do along with your team yes?] He says to her in a questioning but serious tone

Myu:[ Quiet clearly. I'll gather the rest of my team. It shall be done your majesty. This Miss crimson shall help you get rid of your problems.] She says in a grin to which Rossario also grins to her as well.

All the while issei is stewing back in disbelief at these two in which in his mind he thinks up a bad premonition.

Issei:{ um I hope I'm not part of this team she is talking about?} he says knowing full well the answer to his own question in which he laugh in a defeated tone.

======Scene changes=====

Back in Japan all the while meeting took place with Rossario and . Mile entered her classroom with her friends chatting and gossiping.

As mile is sitting in her homeroom along with her friends. As they chat about the latest episode of the

Anime they watched in which the protagonist just lost his fight in which resulted in one of his harm members dying at the hands of the antagonist. The homeroom teacher walks in and tells the class to audit down since she got important news to tell the class.

Homeroom teacher:[ alright class return to your seats and wait for your name to be called for roll call.]

After a couple of minutes of calling his students names. He brings up the news to the class.

Homeroom teacher:[ looks like Myu is going to be late again today, serious I'll need to have a talk with her parents. I know she has good grades and all but still. Well anyways class we had a new transfer student from the New Kingdom of Mexico as part of our forgin exchange program with him. Now then please play nice and don't act like you did when Myu and Mile arrived okay?] He says with a deep sigh.

What he means is that when Mile and Myu arrived at school the whole middle schools student body went into an uproar as two cute and beautiful girls with one of them gave off a mature vibe off. Cause headaches of the many many times that boys and girls from all grades from the school immediately fell into zealots and created "secret spec ops" groups in protecting Mile and Myu. To this day the teachers are having trouble dealing with all these "spec ops" groups.

At this everyone in the room look towards windows away from the teacher in a slightly embarrassed expressions on their faces. At this mile slightly her face cramps up and the teacher has a pulsing vein on his forehead.

Homeroom teacher:[ anyways, you can come in and introduce yourself to the class] he says as someone enters the room.

Walking in was a boys in his 14s with the schou uniform on which was black and azure blue colors. His eyes were brown colored and his hair was slight brown color and short. His skin was oddly white though. Though his looks are what you would call slightly above average.

Rafael Gomez:[ yes teacher, hi my name is Rafael Gomez, I'm 14 teen yrs of age and my hobbies are playing soccer and play poker. Hope we can get along.] He says with a smile on his face.

Although his Japanese has a slight accent to it. It's almost as if it was first language he spoke.

Homeroom teacher:[ well then thank you for that lovely introduction Gomez-san. Well then please take the empty seat next to mile seat near the back window. Then we can get started with the class shall we.]

Rafael Gomez:[ why thank you. I'll make my way over.]

As he walked passed a couple of students who talk about him in whispers like he is kind of cut or how good is he in soccer or rather they want to make a retort about how who admits poker as a hobby. He eventually reaches mile seat in which he stretches out his hand out to her. Which she grabs to shake it of course.

Rafael Gomez:[ hi, nice to meet you hope we can get along well together] he says to her slightly blushing since he was captured by the cuteness for a moment before he returns to normal.

Mile:[ likewise hope we get along without any issues.] Which she says to him with a smile.

At this Gomez feel murderous gazes stabbing him in the back which he starts to sweat a little. All the while mile is oblivious to what is happening at the moment.

At this the homeroom teacher looks at Rafael then to the rest of the class,which caused him to put a hand over his hand.

Homeroom:{ Gomez San hope you live till graduation. After all it would be kind of sad to see you go already sigh} he says with a prayer in his mind.

To be continued…...


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

Ch.14 The decoy and the pray. part 2

Short chapter This week since this is a part 2 to the previous chapter

While Mile was studying her material for the up and coming test next week. Rafael was being questioned about his home country. After all the Media and news are talking about it now stop. The country that was full of corruption in the government and police fell overnight. Now Mexico was going to become one of the superpowers of the world. Of course anyone would want any information on a country that was able to win against the United States of America. However all he gave these nosy little brats was information about trivial matters. The next class was gym. The boys would play soccer while the girls will play volleyball in the gym. Well you can easily Guess what happens next.

From the bicycle kick that Rafael did. He scored his 3 goal of the game. A most captivating plays by Rafael as he pass player after player with such speed and control of the ball. Not only that,he was the playmaker of his team. Honestly, you think he was already playing with his teammates for years already, if not only for the fact it's his first time playing with them.

Well timed passes from half field,inside the area,Conner kicks. Honesty this man should be playing with the world's best soccer teams already. By the end of it all the soccer game ended 5-3 in favor of Rafael team. The crowd that had gathered to watch this match were clapping and cheering for the awesome display of performance made by both teams.

In the stands the manager and soccer captain had grins on their faces as they saw the display footwork,ball control,and speed Rafael showed today. Everyone near them all had looks of pity at Rafael since they knew that Rafael was a target of the soccer captain. However it seems that Rafael is humble person since he gives today's victory to his teammates instead of himself. Because everyone who played soccer with him all had respect for him and became friends with all of them.

The following class demonstrated how well educated he was. Other than history, he did well above average on the others. Throughout the class the students and Mile looked on as how Rafael was solving questions with slight difficulty but still solved them no less.

Today everyone noticed that Myu wasn't present today for class.

It was one of those odd days were she didn't come to school. So some rumors spread of what is the cause for her absints today. During lunch hour, mile wasn't the only one who brought her own homemade lunch.

It seems Rafael brought his own lunch which was tacos suaves that was filled with potatoes. In two of them was lettuce and green chilly. To the side was a breverge which was purple in color. It seems is was jamaica. A brewed homemade fresh fruit water. Rafael shared some of his food to some of the onlookers with a slight mischievous grin on his face as he poured more green chilly on their portions. Save to say they wouldn't try any of his food anymore. Then after what felt like an eternity school ended. As mile got up she was approached by her friends to help her with her things so that they can go to the arcade for a while.

Rafael on the other hand just picked up his stuff and left the classroom ,out into the hallway wear he continued to walk. Soon Rafael eventually reached the entrance gates to the school where he proceeded to go left since his home is slightly close by. After want can only be an hour of walking to his home he felt something was watching him after 20 minutes of walking.

For some reason or another whenever he locked behind him he sees people minding their own business but for some reason he could still himself being watched by something. So he was slightly paranoid since was going to enter a district that was slightly unpopulated. So with a deep breath he continued on his way home. Sadly the someone watching him made its move.

=====Scene changes=====

At the moment in the ally way with a huge gash across his chest was Rafael clutching his chest and applying pressure to the wound as bleed drips and spills to the floor.

Rafael:{ want was that thing. Seriously I expect stuff like that monstrosity to be just myth like the lorona. Seriously!} He was in his mind with terror in his eyes as he watches the front and back entrances to the ally way.

Rafael:{ normally I would be in denial if not for the current injury to my chest. Seriously if I hadn't dodged a second later I would have died} he says in his mind as his compassion turns slightly pale from the blood spilling all over the floor at the moment.

Rafael:[ I needed to get to the hospital real quick. Also I need to inform the police. Yeah let's do that for the time being.] He says as he pulls out his phone from his pocket to dial the police but. He hears a voice from above him.

Stray devil:[ I found you!] The monstrosity with human-like upper body and spider like lower body. And what can only look like a spear in its hands which is currently dripping blood which looks freshly new.

Rafael:[ son of a bitch!] He says as the spear is thrown at him directly but doges in a haphazard manner which results him selling his cell phone which gets run through by the spear.

Then from there, he runs to the left side in with the entrance which he can see a wall and blacktop at the end of this Alleyway. However for some reason the monstrosity is just smiling at him and is walking every slowly towards him. He gets slightly annoyed that this thing is mocking him like this.

However he can't let his emotions cloud his judgement. That prove fatal. However they fatal mistake happens as he sees a thin strings Which look like a web in front of him at the last second. In which he tries to stop himself forces but to no avail.

He runs into the web with his back stuck against the web as he did a jump with his back faces the web thinking it might break the web with his momentum. His front side see the monstrosity grin from ear to ear as it drops the spear it was holding and jumps the distance he just ran in an instant to him with his arms forcibly grabbed by the monstrosity hands. He struggles as hard as he could but to no avail.

Stray devil:[ my my still a live one aye? Don't worry darling you feel better soon. After all your pain in which you are feeling right now will turn into the Most pleasurable thing you mortal human can Ever feel in your existence. After all you'll die without knowing agony.]

The monstrosity says as it bites into his neck with it's humanoid face which looks like a man as it rips some skin off were it bit.

As blood squirts out from the wound onto the monstrosity face as it eats the skin and licks Rafael neck drink the blood which is flowing like a river into the monstrosity mouth as it drinks it all.

Like the monstrosity said he didn't tell pain but pleasure instead. The pleasure was too much as it almost made him go mad in ecstasy. However.

Rafael:[ I don't want to die. Not when finally I made friends again. Not when the love of life is still out there. Please please anyone one who is out there any deity. No matter demon of angel. Satan or god. Please I'll do anything you ask of me. Please let me live..] he says all this in a soft voice enough as a whisper through the pleasure he is feeling currently as tears start to fall from his eyes.

The monstrosity heard his despite attempt at a prayer. In which he retracted itself drinking his blood which is all over his mouth. In which he grins.

Stray devil:[ so you wish for love eye? Ain't that sweet. I'll answer your silly prayer human. But you'll still die in the end. I'll at least make sure you did as a virgin even though your blood is exquisite as a virgin.] He says as he changes his upper body from a man to a woman that looks like monstrosity. [ Now then shall we begin?] She now says as she goes for his pants which are covered in his blood. And she grins as she can tell the terror from his eyes.

Rafael:[ please no...not with a monster like you. Someone save me] he tries to yell at her in terror but what is a small plea of spare him from what she is going to do to him. However at the right moment his prayer was answered. As one of monstrosity arms exposures from its body as it jumps away from Rafael to it's spear which it dropped as it tries to pick it up as it's other arm also explodes into pieces. In which it yells in pain as it's eyes look in the direction of where the shots came from as it sees a little female child and a teenager with a grin on their faces with a guns in their hands from 3 miles away.

Myu:{I'll the rest to you. kill it that son of bitch!Mile Rio} she says to them in a murderous tone

Mile & Rio:{gladly!} With respond with hostility and anger in their response to her as mile and Rio land in front of Rafael from above.

Rio:[ you go left. I'll go right] he tell Mile in a murderous tone

Mile:[ Roger] she says to him with the same murderous tone as they both go past the monstrosity with blades out in their hands as they start to walk past it back to Rafael .

Stray devil:[ why you brats I'll kill….] However the stray devil does say anything else as it's vision is cut into 2, then 4, then 8, then 10, and eventually reaching 24 as it hears the sound of blades returning to their sheathes at it turns eyes to them who which don't acknowledge as in become blood splatters all over the alleyway.

As Rafael sees his classmate mile and a teenager next her with blades on their sides. He then smiles as he starts to close his eyes on them as he sees two other figures appear from the sky. Another girl, cute and beautiful as Mile and another teenager equipped with what can only be described as sniper rifles in their hands. As they all of them look towards him with similes that made him feel everything was going to be fine as he just closed his not before he hears words which make him feel everything will be fine.

Mile,Rio,Myu,Issei:[ rest now,everything will be fine leave the rest to us.]

Then his eyes closed shut with a relieved smile on his face.

======Scene changes====

As soon they see him go into unconsciousness Rio looks towards Myu and delivers a kick to her stomach which is she doesn't avoid which sends her back into the wall which makes a dent in the wall. From which she looks up at him with an understanding smile on her face which makes Rio fell even more anger as he appears in front of her lifting her up roughly.

Rio:[ you happy now Myu! We almost let someone one innocence die because of your curiosity. Look at him!] Which he forcibly makes her look in the direction of Rafael in which they see both Mile and issei attending to his injuries with slight disgustion in the faces at themselves.

At this Myu looks at the boy who was her decoy to see if whether or not he was a person to look out for. In which she just slightly grins back At Rio with some hint of sadness in it.

Myu:[ before you decide to put the whole blame on me for what happened to this innocent child. While I was the one who suggested this plan when Mile mentioned this transfer student. We decided on a majority vote in which you and me agreed to this plan while Mile didn't. So keep that rage in check Rio. You also have the blame for this as well.] She says to him in a condemning tone to which she grabs his fist with one of her hands and in her other a whip in which she uses at him.

At this Not wanting to get hit with that he lets go of myu which he kicks the hand that had the Black whip and backs away a good distance from Myu. In which he looks away from Myu condemning look at him.

Myu just fixes her dress which has slightly rips in it from Rio rough handling her.

Myu:[ Now then are we done here. I like to give that boy over there this flask so that he doesn't die from blood loss.] She says to him in a cheerful tone taking out a flask waving it at him. Which Rio just reluctantly nods. In which case she throws it in a soft matter towards Mile. Which she easily catches it in her hand.

Myu:[ since my job is done here. I need to get Kiba with Issei help over here for a job that Issei made with a certain individual who asked for devils services. Give that to him Mile. It will be nice for him to wake up with face recognizes.] She says that last part slightly teasing tone at mile as she takes a step back from a dagger strikes the place she was just before.

Mile:[ myu, I respect you but now's not the time for teasing me at the moment. I'm mad at you right now. So I'll give you an earful of what I want to say to you and Rio Later.] She says to myu in an angered tone to her. With her hands opens the flask and feeds it to Rafael without looking at her.

Myu:[ well then,Issei let's go] she says to him as she starts to walk away from the group. In a calm matter.

Issei:[sigh. Well then nice meeting you guys again. I hope she isn't like this all the time.] He says to them with a slight bow and follows myu.

======Scene changes=====

During his unconscious state. Rafael was in a nightmare. In this Nightmare he can only see his friends die left and right. They drop from bullets wounds as currently he is cowering in fear as The mexican police and the rebellion are fighting in the streets.

Explosions and dead bodies along with vehicles on fire as they crash into buildings making the buildings collapse to the ground. Since he saw this he tries to run but his legs won't move. He knows the reason. It becomes even more clearer as he sees other people try to make a run for it only for them to be shot by bullets. Even one of them suddenly turns into pink mist as an explosion hits the place where this person was.

The reason he doesn't move is because this is the only place where he is currently out of sight of both clashing forces. However he here's an explosion very close to where he is hiding.

Then he hears a rumbling as he looks up to only see a huge piece of the collapsing building fall straight towards him.

Then his vision darkens as he wakes up from this dream with cold sweat running down all over his body as he remembers something awful as he goes to his to touch his neck were that monstrosity took a bite. Which he feels no bite marks only his skin. Then he goes and opens his chest where he took spear through it. However, just like before he sees no sign that such a thing ever happened to him. Then after that he decides to look around to get his bearings are at. His eyes go wide as the first thing he looks is a helicopter that is grounded just like the ones in Mexico but only a different color. He also sees the biggest pool he has ever seen since he got here along with hot tubs. Then he scanses the room to which he sees luxury goods and furniture. As he is amazed by this sight he hears a voice come to his right. He sees a familiar face as he sees mile in sweat pants and short sleeve black shirt.

Mile:[ So your awake now. Good to see your in better shape than when we found you.] she says to him in a cheerful matter.

Rafael:[Mile? Why are you here? No rather than that where am I?]

Mile:[ Well, your in my home or rather my friend Myu's Home. we found you collapsed near an allywally. Do you remember anything of what happened to you?] she says to him with a slightly worried voice.

Rafael:[will you believe me is i said i got attacked by a monster?]

Mile just looks at him for a long time with a squinted look on her face. Then after a minute of this she speaks up.

Mile:[I'll answer that question with a question of my own Gomez-san. What do you know about mythology?] she asks him with a grin on her face.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15: The secret alliance

While Mile was having her important conversation with Rafael. Another meeting was taken place in the hyoudou household. Currently sitting in the living room is Myu drinking some tea that was prepared by Akeno. Sitting in front is Rias Gremory the king of Issei and his benefactor.

Also who is in love with Issei as well like the other girls in the room. Currently Rias is just taping her shoulders with her fingers in slight annoyance since one of her enemies that she fought not to long ago. Currently is smiling tea with a refreshed expression on her face as she drinks her tea.

Currently the household is watching a movie of romance between a childhood friend and a new man who moved into the town who is carrying a secret that must be kept at all times. However this nice atmosphere? Is interrupted by Azazel appearing in front of the gang and raises an eyebrow in Myu's direction. As this Myu sets down her cup of tea and begins to speak to Rias in a calm and refined tone.

Myu:[I'll be blunt with you Rias senpai. I'm here to ask permission from you,to let me borrow Issei,kiba,and Xenovia for a couple of days.]

A few moments pass in silence before Rias Begins to speak.

Rias:[ why should I hand over my precious family over to you for a couple of days? You know full well that I'm not even letting you have them without a good reason. Even then I'll probably say no] she says in a respectable tone.

Myu:[ if I told you that it has to deal with humans who are snooping around where they're not supposed to. Also the fact that they might have some unusual back up?] She says to her in a slightly serious tone.

At this point in the conversation,Azazel steps in to add in a few pieces of information of his own.

Azazel:[ To add on information of this little meeting,it seems that the humans that Myu is talking about have received backing from couple of stray devils. It also seems that some fallen angels and angels are in that mixed as well. However As to who those fallen angels and angels are. We are currently searching for that information as we speak.] He says in a calm voice to them.

Myu:[ well that's new. So it seems that my request for issei and the others doesn't seem like a bad idea now does it.] She says in a calm tone.

At this Rias gives Azazel an angered look at Him,which Azazel just shrugs off. However she reclaims her composure before she speaks up again.

Rias:[Fine, but I'm coming along with you.I can't leave my family in your hands.] She says to myu in a stubborn tone that won't accept no as an answer.

At this Myu just lets out a deep sigh in defeat, then looks towards Rias with with eyes of a hunter which makes her slightly flinched a little.

Myu:[ I'll tell this only once Rias senpai. Don't get in our way for any reason. The place you'll be following us is not kind to people with a kind heart as yours. To make sure you don't interfere with our work I'll be next to you during our outing.] She says to Rias as she sets down her tea cup on the table and looks towards Kiba,Issei and Xenovia.

In which all three of them let out deep sighs in unison as they start to walk out of the house. As all the people in the living room were out of sight. Myu begins to speak Azazel in a serious matter.

Myu:[ Now then on the main subject. Azazel how goes the matter of us returning home and as for the other matter as well.] She says to him in which his overall atmosphere changes into that a veteren general that he actually is. But he is not the only ones that appear. Coming out of the portal is Vail and Bikou as they are directed to take seats across from Azazel and Vail.

Myu:[ I'm sure that this little meeting of ours is going to be kept off the records yes?] She says to them in a serious voice.

Vail:[ Agreed. We don't want any complications from the others now do we?]

Azazel:[ Now then as to why we are here. Have you guys found out who are the traitors in our mixed?]

Bikou:[ We a few of them but not all of them down. There are a few of them are slightly paranoid of their surroundings. But for now here are the people at the moment.] He says as he hands a document to Azazel and Myu.

Vail:[ so we held our part of the deal what about you. Do you have the info we need as well?]

At this Myu pulls out from her storage warehouse a document as well and hands it to Vail and Bikou.

Azazel:[ These people on the list is some of the secret agents in your mixed. As promised.] He says with a calm tone.

As Vail looked at the document handed to him his face turned into a happy grin. But it returns back to a calm expressions he had on before he tucks it away in his pocket.

Vail:[ well then I guess we are done here. You got what you wanted and we got ours.]

Azazel:[ Yes. we have what we need at the moment. However may I suggest at the moment That we get this meeting to a close soon. After all there's only so much time that we can hide our magical energies from Rias and others.]

He says to everyone in the room. In which they respond with a nod as Vail and bikou start to make their way out but not before he sees a few words to Myu.

Vail:[It's good to see you again Myu. I'm assuming the others are doing well?] he says to her in a slightly remorseful tone in his voice to her. In which she gives a kind and warming smile to him.

Myu:[ Yes they are Vail. I'm assuming Kuroka is also doing better now i hope. After all im sure i gave you guys and only your team at least 3 of my papa's potions.]

Vail:[ she is doing well. Her life isn't in danger anymore,seriously all she wants to do is see her sister again. However she knows it's better that people think she is dead at the moment. For now she is behaving.]

At this everyone in the room chuckles a bit but it returns to a serious atmosphere.

Vail:[Myu,Im sure you know this but the khaos brigade doesn't take kindly to desertion. Know that they will every person under their command to look for you guys.] he says to her in a serious tone.

To which she responds with a wicked grin placed on her face to which she replies back to him.

Myu:[ I like to see them try and hurt any of us if they can] she says in the most menacing tone to him]

To which he gives her an understanding grin before Himself and Bikou leave out of their sights entirely

through the portal they came in close behind them.

After a few minutes pass in silence. Myu bids farewell to Azazel before she moves to catch up to Rias and the others are at the moment.

In which Azazel ends up teleporting back to his Headquarters of the fallen angels are at.

=====Scene changes======

In the suit of Myu back in Tokyo mile gives a third cup of tea to Gomez after finishing up what she explains to him about the situation he got himself into.

Mile:[so that's about it. Any questions?] She says to him in a questioning matter.

Gomez just stares into his tea cup in which he stays like that for a few minutes. Then he looks towards Mile who is staring at him with a face waiting for a response. Then he speaks up in a disbelief voice.

Rafael:[ so then that thing was a devil,from what you said these devils do what they want without any interruption to them feeding on us. The exception to this are other devils,angels,and fallen angels help a lot by hunting this devil's yes?]

Mile:[correct.]

Rafael:[ then I'm assuming that you guys are like devil hunters that hunt these stray devils from time to time like exorcists.] He says to her in a slightly terrified voice to her.

To which she catches on to that I'm which she just smiles at him in a caring matter.

Mile:[Yes. Myself,Myu,and Rio are people in this world in which you stepped into by accident are what you call devils hunters for hire if you will.]{although that's not all the truth but he doesn't need to know that. She says this last line in her mind}.

Rafael:[ Aren't you scared of what those are at all. Why do you guys our yourselves in such danger.] he says to her with concerned tone in his voice.

Mile:[ In all honesty,I'm slightly scared of them. However because I'm here doing this,I can sleep at night that less people die from these devils.] She says to him with an understanding smile.

Rafael wants to say something to her. However when he sees that smile on her face, he withholds his words from coming can see for himself that she is set in this path for herself and whatever he says to her at this moment wouldn't change her ways. So he stands up from the couch and heads for the door. However as he is about to reach it for the door.

The door opens up to reveal Myu looking at him with slightly questioning eyes for a moment but then it returns to an innocent eyes of a curious child.

Myu:[ Say who are you Onii-san. I don't remember some as tough looking like yourself is friends with anyone living here at the moment?] She ask him questionly tone.

However he is saved by someone from answering the question since Mile speaks up in his place.

Mile:[I invited him over is that going to be a problem Myu?] She says to myu in a slightly hostile tone to her.

Myu:[ no it's not. You can go on your way now. I'm sure we'll see each other again.] She says that to him in a caring tone.

To which he gives a slightly short now to her in which he leave the suite entirely.

As soon he leaves their sight line, Myu closes the door. In which Mile speaks up to her in an angered tone.

Mile:[ As you can see for yourself that he is not an enemy. He is just a regular human like the rest of them.] She says to her with calm tone.

Myu:[he does seem to look like one. However that doesn't mean he is one. But for now at least I'll own up my mistake for now. I'm sorry Mile for making you do that. I hope I can do anything that'll make it up to you.] She says to her with serenity in her voice.

Mile:[ what you did is horrible Myu. In all honesty I'm at fault in some regards for what has happened to him. However, if you truly feel sorry for what you've done,I'm sure you can accompany me to an event later on.] She says to her with a forgiving tone.

To which she pats myu on the head in affection of her saying you are forgiven. In which Myu just grins in embarrassment, as she turns away from Mile trying to hide said embarrassment from her. In which Mile has a happy grin on her face seeing myu trying to hide her embarrassment from her. However that is interrupted by a voice in the room they know.

Rio:[ If you guys are done having a world to yourselves over there, I suggest that you guys can help me unload these groceries from me yes?] In which they respond with a we are coming additude to them as they work together putting said groceries away.

=====Scene changes=====

A few days later in a mansion near a lake a few familiar faces we know and love.

Relaxing in a reclining chair is Myu drinking apple juice while next to her is Rias in a pure red dress with her hair tail up in a ponytail. She is in shock to see how easily Kiba and Issei are able to do what is in front of her. In her sight are a couple dozen men with bullet holes in their heads. Some of them slumped over the railings while others are floating in the large pool.

Then as to signal the end issei and Kiba come out from the mansion drawing behind them a human male in his late 30s in which his arms are bleed out and his legs are crushed so that he can't move.

Then they threw him in front of Myu face up so that he can see her. In which the man's face lights up in recognition and is filled with rage.

Unknown Man:[ youuu!]

In response to that Myu sets down her juice on a chair nearby in which she pulls out donner and shoots him through the head. In which it slumps over bleeding out in blood.

Myu:[ Have you guys completed your side of the mission?]

Issei:[ Yeah we have,however the unexpected Angels and Fallen angels here gave us a slightly hard time.]

Kiba:[ Good thing Xenovia was here. In all honesty we would have to use our own sacred gears just to fight them. In which everyone here would have escaped.]

As he is saying this two shadows fall hard in the pool. Which causes water to splash out of the pool, entirely leaving no water left in the pool. To which in the pool are an angel and fallen angel Which have their wings cut off and bent In the wrong direction. They are also bleeding from the cuts they suffered at the hands of Their attacker. Speaking of which.

Myu:[ I suggest you finish them off Xenovia,we don't want them reporting false information to their superiors saying that the devils betrayed the alliance and attacked them for no reason.] She says to her,as Xenovia lands near Rias with Durandal in hand.

Xenovia:[ Sorry Myu it seems I wanted them suffer a bit, s after all they tried hurt Rias. I'm sure you understand.] She says to her in a serious tone.

As she stares out at this scenery with dead bodies of humans and guns along with other Party guest in expensive clothing. She looks back at Her family members that can do this Carnegie so easily without a second thought.

She sees them talking to each other and to myu like this scenery doesn't phase them at all as they laugh at each other and Pat each other in the backs. Them she hears the final breaths of the angel and fallen angel snuffed out by Xenovia swing her sword decapitating them.

Rias:{ how did this happen} she says in her mind As they all start walking back to her with a mood of accomplishment to them.

Let's rewind time a bit to about 10 minutes before this current scene we see.

====Flashback====

Location: United States,Yellowstone.

Currently outside near the pool are Rias in pure red dress,and a white of her usual crimson hair color is a light silver hair with crimson hue, her eyes are a silver as well. And beside her is Myu who is a pure white dress with a bluish hue with blue eyes and her hair is like Rias and silver hair but bluish hue to it. she has a blue pendant around her neck . Also next to her is Xenovia in a pure black dress with a red pendant and red hair instead of her usual hair color.

The reason they are here is unknown to Rias since Issei and the other didn't tell her.

However, what she does know that the people around her are politicians and army generals if The United States. She also can assume is that these meetings are supposed to be secret from the political world.

She also can tell that from the guards here that they are well armed for basic human security guards. From what Myu said to her,that the bodyguards are equipped with M4 carbines and glock 18.

Now the reason they are here is because Myu was invited by the Host who threw this secretive party. However, she wasn't allowed to bring any bodyguards with her.

So instead she brought along Rias and Xenovia as her friends to the party. Now when they got here,Rias and Xenovia were surprised to see so many personal helicopters of expensive cars they were replaced helicopters instead. Which in all honesty shouldn't have surprised them. After all they also came in a helicopter to arrive at the location they're in.

Now for this meeting entails from what she can gather, it seems that these are military officials room the worlds super powers, From The U.S to Russia it seems that they are celebrating in getting the new technology from Mexico the upcoming new superpower of the world. It seems that since Mexico can't go against the entire world's superpowers all at once, they have given up at the thought of fighting these people and their countries. But that doesn't concern her, soon she entered the room she felt the presence of an angel and fallen angel.

It seems that she isn't the only one who feels these angels as well. Xenovia who is beside her drinking a nicely aged wine also sensed them.

However that also means that they themselves also felt their presence as well. From the looks of things they have also spotted them as well.

Although that works from both ways. It seems that the angel is a general for the Russian army judgening his Russian military attire. He is currently talking to Myu at the moment about weapon shipments and supplies.

As well some logistical support in the long run for Russia. As for the fallen angel, it seems that he is the bodyguard for the angel it seems.

This conversation between them lasted for about 30 minutes or so before they bid they're farwells as the moved away from each other after exchanging hand shakes and returned to what they are doing at the moment. To which after another hour of them talking to politicians and military people from different nations,Myu motined them over to the outside of the building which is a mansion by the way. About three stories tall.

Outside is a pool about the size of three busses lined up together and a couple of hot tubes. There are also about 50 reclining chairs to which Myu decides to take one for herself. Rias and Xenovia take seats besides Myu so that they can talk.

Myu:[Now then I'm sure you want to know the reason as to why we are here No?]

Rias:[ that would be nice to be informed yes.] she says in a tired voice to her.

Myu:[ while I would tell you, I believe you'll know the answer in a bit if you wait. But for now.][Razor 1 and Light 1 you are clear to engage Targets are in the building weapons free.] she says to the people on the other side of her earpiece.

To which Rias has a slight annoyed that her family members are being ordered by someone not herself.

Slightly 150 meter from the building the targets are in camouflaged in woodland camo to blend in with their surroundings. With Ak-74m with holographic sights and Night Vision goggles,and balaclava covering their faces are the callsigns for this clean up operations. Are Razor 1 and Light 1 or in other worlds Issei and Kiba.

Then they hear the command over the earpiece in their ears.

Issei:[Copy,Razor 1 moving to engage targets over.]

Kiba[This is Light 1 moving in a well, May the devil king give us fourtinue on this mission out.]

They both say over on the earpiece to Myu as the cut off comms with her as they look to each other and give equally a nod as they move in on the building.

As soon as she hears them respond to her the answer that Rias wanted appears in the form of a light spear striking the chair she was sitting only moments before the spear landed.

Myu:[There's your answer Rias Senpai.] she says to her as she gets up from her chair to move a couple feet away from rias to avoid the fight that was about to happen as she starts to drink from her apple juice she pulled from her storage warehouse.

In the skies above hovering in front of them are the angel and fallen angel with each of their own weapons pulled out.

In response to this Xenovia puts a hand on Rias shoulder and Summons forth durandal in her hands as she takes off at both of them.

====Flashback ends===

Back to the present where Rias sees her Issei slightly covered in blood with a gun in his hands and Kiba as well. Sees them high fiving themselves with happy grins on their faces. As well Xenovia returning back to her side with a smile of satisfaction on her face as she walks back to her side.

Then she turns her sight to Myu who is talking to Issei and Kiba telling them a job well done. Then she sees it, as My turns to face her for only an instant she sees the face of a villainess grinning back her with a look of victory in her eyes. But then it returns back to normal happy little child in an instant.

Rias:{she is a snake inside a little girl's body.}

As she said this in her mind a portal opens up to where they are at as they walk in the portal after retrieving Myu's helicopter going back home as the portal closes behind them with a breeze passing over the scenery as bodies little the grounds and blood sprays on windows,floors,doors,and walls along with bullet holes to follow the sprays of blood.

To be continued…...


	17. Chapter 16 New hope again

Ch 16: Finally getting Hope again

During the few days Myu was off with Rias and the Other in the United States for Myu's projects,Mile and Rio were spending time on their own. For what Mile was doing. Well she was cleaning the suite that they own and relaxing since school was off for the days Myu went away. It seems that the school was fixing their computer systems and updating their security of the schools and academies. It seems that since the world was looking like it was heading full speed to a third world war.

The government of Japan decided that all schools and academies in Japan must have police patrols every hour of the day for earth reasons. As the computer systems well they wanted to have new computer systems that couldn't be hacked very easily.

Mile was also hanging out with her friends from school and spend time with them at their houses from time to time. She also however she also spent some time with Gomez as well.

Since it seemed that her very caring nature took over for a bit to look out for him just in case he got into some kind of trouble.

During the time she was with Gomez it would seem from time to time he would touch his head with his hand from time to time like her was remembering something. However when she asked him what it was. He would always smile at her and say that it was nothing. While saying that he would always return to his usual self. As for want Rio was doing.

=====Scene changes ======

Somewhere in Kyoto near Mount Fuji. A familiar Customized Supra was racing down the main highway at top speed. Trailing behind this Supra is a couple of cop cars getting left behind fairly easily. Within 10 seconds the police officers lose sight of the supra. They eventually. Stop giving chase and go separate ways to keep on their new patrol routes they have been given from HQ. They got these new orders after contacting HQ about the supra however each officer always sent different plate numbers on the supra.

This caused a massive headache for the traffic department. Going back on topic the supra eventually stops going at top speed and slows down just enough to avoid being chased again by the cops again.

Inside this Supra is Rio looking at the rear view mirror only to find no sign of any cops chasing him. Beside him in the passenger seat is Aisia has contracted Upper class spirit. Both are currently going to an address in Kyoto that Myu gave them. It seems that this person at this address is a hidden agent working for the Khaos Brigade.

It seems that Reason went to The United states is this very reason. After 30 minutes of driving for about 3 miles they reach their destination. They pull up a couple of blocks away in a parking lot near the target.

Rio:[ Well I guess lets get this over with.] he says as he takes his Katana from his trunk of his car.

Aisia:[Rio, if you want i can go into invisible and scout ahead?]

Rio:[While normally if we were back in our old world i would definitely say sure go ahead. Here is different Aisia,Unlike the other world who are ignorant of spirt arts,here in this place use the same powers we do. Odds are they'll see you coming and going into hiding.]

Aisia:[I'm assuming while going with the usual then? Go in and out within 3 minutes yes?]

Rio:[Right.] he says in grin to her as he places his Mithril shirt on and his katana on to right side.

Aisia:[ shall we go then my master, you still need to show me around for sightseeing later. After all it's not everyday I get to experience my master's foods and sights he used to see every day now do I?] she says that last part with a grin on her face.

After Running their full speeds to the target building which only took 10 seconds by the way. They find themselves just outside the targets detection range.

Rio:{ Ready when You are} he says in his mind to Aisia as he draws his katana from his hilt with a serious expression on his face.

Aisia:{ Ready when You are Rio} she says to Him reading her spell.

With that as the signal they both end up jumping over the walls blocking

Thier path and go stright to the target. In which they arrive in instant. Idmeaditaly target in front of them who by the way is a woman in her late 20s has and shocked expression on her face as she sees them. However, that slight shock ended up costing her. After all both Rio and Aisia wouldn't let that fatal opening pass by.

Immediately Aisia casts her spell on to her that ends up chains of white bind her opponent to restricted her movements. Within the time the spell was casted Rio had already swung his katana to decapitate her head. So when the spell restricted her moments her head had already fallen to the floor with a thud. Soon Aisia ended the spell as soon as she saw that.

So the true form of the women revealed itself as wings of white sprung from her body back, as it slumped to the floor,with a pool of her blood forming from her neck. As soon both of them confirmed that the target was dead, they immediately moved to leave the building they were in since they felt everyone In the building was moving to their location at the moment. So after 10 seconds they let the building and walked calmly to the parking where they parked their car. However not before getting rid of the blood sprays on their clothing first of course.

=====Scene changes====

Right after Rio and Aisia complete their mission Myu and The others arrived back in the hyoudou household residence. As the aforementioned members stepped out one by one. They removed the pendeats on their necks and they're hair color and eye color returned to what they used to have. Soon they were greeted by Akeno and Asia since they were the only ones home at the moment.

Akeno:[ welcome back Rias,Issei. How was the U.S? I hope you guys at least enjoyed the sights while you guys were their.] She says to them in a caring and affectionate tone.

Asia:[ welcome back Issei, Xenovia. Dinner is ready if you guys are hinge by any chance.] She says to them in caring tone.

At this they just make a slightly embarrassed smile on their faces as they greet them back.

Issei/Rias/Xenovia:[ were home!] They say with smiles on their faces back to them.

While Issei and co were engaged in small talk about the trip. Staring at the with a nostalgic Expression on her face is Myu. The reason for this is because how Issei is surrounded by the girls with happy expressions on their faces,which makes her remember how her papa was surrounded by her mother along with her onee-chan's. From Shia to Yue and Kaori to Shizuku, she would always remember how happy they all were as they went camping, hiking, going to the beach, etc. Unbeknownst to her a single tear trails down her face as remembers all of these memories. So as not to disturb their reunion together,she hides her presence and makes way to the front door. However as she is about to reach the doors someone calls out to her.

?:[ So your just going to leave without saying goodbye? I at least thought you weren't this ride Myu.] Says a familiar voice to her with slight malice in it.

Myu:[ I was just leaving them to have some privacy. After all considering how perverted Issei onii-san is, Rias and the others will start to spoil him until dawn. I just wanted to leave before I have to see that scene Koneko-san. After all I'm a simple innocent girl after all.] She says all this to her as she turns around to see koneko In her pajamas from the second floor.

Which by the way they had little Sakura petals on it. It also seems that she had just finished showering since her hair was still dap.

Koneko had stopped at the base of the stairs going down to the 1st floor.

She had noticed Myu heading for the front entrance since her keen sense allowed her to follow her even when she tried to hide her presence to leave them.

Myu:[ so what is it that you want Koneko-san?] she says in a relaxed tone to her

Koneko:[ Innocent is it? Well whatever, so what are you up to Myu. Issei has already caught on to you I hope you know that. While he may be dense at times, his mind can be the sharpest when it comes to the most important things when it matters the most.] she says to her in a calm tone.

To which when Myu heard her say that she had on a mischievous grin after she wipe away the tears that was trailing down her face that had gone on unnoticed to her.

Myu:[ I know that already Koneko, sooner or later Issei will make his move and when he does ill be there to take on the full force of his wrath head on. However even as he is now, he attacks are predictable and have many openings in them. From what I gathered most of his and your guys fights have been that your enemy letting you guys power up and letting their guard down Yes? Im sure that you know that I'm not like those weak and pathetic guys you fought before.

I'll use everything I have and use any means necessary to win. After all if you guys just attacked all of us at that one moment in time you guys would have won. After all that is how I was taught.

You guys are stronger than me and maybe even faster than me. Hell even aisa can fight and beat me alone if she had the skills and training that I received. But you guys haven't face someone like me who uses any means necessary and not letting their opponents power up like usual before or during the fight. You might call me a coward for doing this but at the end of the day results matter.]

As koneko heard her finish her little lecture to her. She in all honest know that if issei you face her now he would lose 100% of the time. The reason being was not because he wasn't strong enough no. It was because the standing before her would have already shot,slashed,or beat him to death even before he got to any of his forms. Or rather as soon as he entered the area of the fight she was in a bullet would already have been shot to him without even knowing.

It happened with Jasper as well. As soon as Myu caught sight of him she had already fired two bullets non lethal by the way to the head and heart.

Just like she said if you thought you were fighting only her well that was your biggest mistake you could ever make in assuming against her.

She can still remember the dreadful feeling of that day like it just happened a few moments ago. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach in fear and denial as Myu summoning those being that rivaled in strength of sirzech,Azazel and The archangel Micheal. It would be one thing that she was the one controlling them. However she felt that those beings inside those insane golems have egos of their own and can choose when ever to move freely if they so wished. However she couldn't let her say that people they have faced weak.

Koneko:[ Sure you may think the people and enemies we faced weak. However They were the most dangerous people we have ever faced in our lives. especially Khaos brigades forces and Vail team. You have no idea what it feels like to lose issei in our lives when we thought he had died in our fight against Loki. How our King Rias felt when she thought the person she finally love was sunffed out from her grasp because someasshole thought it would be nice to have all of hell die for the fun of it and thought it was stuiped that odin was siding with us. So don't you dare say our fights were worthless when you yourself haven't fought our enemies like we have!] she says to her in an anguished voice as she remembers how her heart became cold when she thought Issei died.

Myu just looks on her with eyes of slight remorse before it returns to a calm tone.

Myu:[ yeah your right. I shouldn't say that your enemies were weak. Judging from how you reacted now, those fights must have been really hard to pull through. However let me ask you this. If someone decided to end the world because he had no use for it anymore and sent hundreds of thousands of its most powerful creations to the world you live in. Alone with millions of Monsters that can easily destroy continent like it was nothing.

Finally The only ones that can fight them were people who were only strong enough to even kill one of theses warriors by using their combined forces of the entire world together to kill one. And once they did the remaining warrior have already know how prevent how they died that way and come back with countermeasures to make sure that doesn't happen again no sooner as that one warrior fell in battle. This is with doesn't help that the hero who is supposed to be your savior of the world is on that side as your enemy when he was needed the most. Tell me Koneko Are your battles anything like I described so far?] she says to her with a serious tone.

As koneko hears this she just closes her mouth shut as she doesn't respond.

Myu just smiles at her then continues to speak.

Myu:[ In all honest we were lucky that this being decided to make my papa his enemy. Because he made the most foolish mistake of taking his beloved body as his vessel that he suffered the all powerful wrath of my papa. My papa made us Artifacts that evened the playing field only slightly.

Enough that our forces could hold out as long as it could while he went to that place and fight that so called god in its stronghold where his most power creathinons lay in wait for my papa and 6 others.

Only seven went in their to fight his most powerful forces in the millions still waiting for its command. Even then with a thought of its mind it could still make millions more if it wanted to. Back then I was only 4 when all of this happen to my world and back then I myself didn't know what I know now. The gods we believed in were in fact all one the same. Because of his little wims our world history has none nothing but stir and war. This stopped only 9 yrs ago when my papa and his classmates from a different world than our own help to intervene.

Don't get me wrong here my papa in no hero of justice is all. From what he told me is that he didn't care what our god did with us for all her cared. All he wanted was just to go home and anyone who stood in his way as an enemy would die. Like i said earlier, if not for the foolish mistake of taken his beloved's body as his vessel for itself, he would have left us to suffer our fate to die.]

As she finished saying all she had to say to Koneko she headed for the door but not before parting with a few words.

Myu:[ Know this Koneko, I suggest you find who summoned us or rather me here soon for your sakes. My papa doesn't care if your innocent or not, As far as he is conceded your all his enemies. Better hope that he doesn't find a way to show up here. Bye koneko say bye to the others for me.]

She says that last part with a smile on her face before she walks out the door and closes it behind her.

As soon as the door closed Koneko just stood there with shock as the story she just heard. But she can say one thing for sure.

Koneko:[ Stupid. Don't act like the villain here if your giving out advice to us while threatening us. You're not fooling anyone that you're actually a villain that way.] she says with a smile on her face as she looks at the door where she left,before she eventually goes and greets Issei and the others.

=====Scene changes====

Just 3 blocks away from the hyoudou residence is Myu walking out by herself in the direction of a car she knows very well. As she walks past it A couple of figures that are known to her step out of the car.

Myu:[ I'm assuming that we are all her close together as we are now in a block that no one travels because we found out who summoned us yes Rio,Mile,and Azazel Interesting enough.] she says with a grin on her face as she transforms into her Lara croft bat attire with all her weapons shown to go.

Like she said Rio,Mile and Azazel step out of the toyota supra that Rio customized to his liking. They all have their own Battle attire at the ready and for some reason Azazel is with them.

Rio:[ Our friend in the alliance have found The location of the person or group who summoned us all here. And from what we gather as well, it seems that we aren't the first ones that have been through this like we have.]

Mile:[ we are Hoping that since it is the place,we'll find at least information on how to get home but I'm sure that's not easy it sounds.]

Azazel:[ before ask, The alliance have sent me to aid you guys in this mission of yours.]

They all say as Rio has his Katana by his side along with some spirit art spell at the ready. Mile in her adventuring gear along with her plain two handed longsword on her side. And Azazel in his usual suit Attire. All of them look towards her with a look saying shall we and all with grins on their faces As the supra disappears in Myus treasure warehouse in an instant along with Azazel Teleport spell beneath their feet.

Myu:[ Alright then, we all have one thing we always need to do. DON'T DIE.] she says to them as they Teleport outs of the area.

======Scene changes=====

As the Battle Came to a close and the Corpses of different types of race litter the ground and mounds of bodies going as 20 feet tall. The battle of this outcome came to an abrupt and brutal end.

With the empires forces retreating and the Kingdoms forces on their heels, The battle that decided the war came to a close however not at a just cost. Reina,Maivs,Pauline,Marcela,Monika and Aureana all laid on the ground bleeding out from their wounds that they suffer as they looked up at the sky one last time.

The sky was covered in smoke so thick that you could barely see the sun shining through. All of them Gasping for air as blood spilled out from their mouth to the ground as they writhed in pain. Sounds of metal clashing against metal can still be heard as well as the screams of pain and calls for help sound out through the battlefield. In all honest as all of them look up in the sky with their vision slowly being turned blurry they start to speak there one last breathes.

Reina:[ sorry Mavis it seems that you weren't the one who takes my life away. I'm sorry that I moved in to take the strike even though I ran out of magic.]

she says in a laughing matter to mavis as she has a large slash wound going from her left shoulder to her right thigh. And eye sunken in and bleeding out. Even with these wounds on her she turns to mavis with a smile on her face.

Mavis:[ I'm sorry that that bastard who did that wound on you was killed by some soldiers from our forces instead of me. In all honesty I should've defened you magician properly instead of letting any of them through. But seriously who would've thought that since all of us who were the only ones who could still use magic and some of us to some extent be betrayed by our own allies when we were out of magic to spend.

In hindsight I should've seen this coming from a mile away when we were the last magician left from any army.] she says with a smile back to her as both of her hands have been severed and left leg bent in the opposite direction.

Pauline:[ Yeah In all honesty that should've been expected. After all they went for Me and Marcela's group with spears and arrows full of poison. In all honesty if not for our last second force field that lasted as long as it did we would've died a lot sooner that we are currently dying at the moment.]

She says to them,as her and Marcela's group they are currently trying to prevent themselves from bleed out from the stab wounds in the gut and legs with bandages and stitching their wounds up. However it seems to all of them it is hopeless.

While Reina and co were staring up at the sky as their vision faded from the eyes slowly they eventually started to cry tears of sadness and guilt.

Marcela:[ It seems we failed to keep Mile's promise guys. I hope she doesn't scold us for doing so] she says that last part with tears coming down her face.

Monika:[ You know she is going to be mad guys I just hope she is understanding. After all it wouldn't feel nice if she yells at us angrily.] she says that as she puts her arm over her eyes trying to stop the tears trailing down her face.]

Aureana:[ Yeah lets just hope she doesn't chase us with her magic lighting. Honestly spare me from that.]

she says and her and everyone else start laughing seeing the scene play out in their heads. They see younger selves Being chase by an anger mile yelling at them of how stupid they can be following her all the while lighting chains follow them close behind.

After what feels like 10 minutes of them talking and reminiscing about Mile and the days after her their vision goes dark as they close their eyes in their Final Breathes

Reina/Mavis/Pauline/Marcela/Monika/Aureana:[Mile we'll see you soon] They say in feabile voices as their Lives faded away.

…

….

…

?:[ my my, Your guys aren't allowed to die here. After all Mile would be upset if I didn't keep my promise to her. Say as part of your alliance can you help me and bring these people back from the dead?] A voice they can hear says to someone.

?:[ while i may lead this alliance as commander, You have to ask my wife that it is her call if she does it or not. Seriously you said these guys would be useful but they just died from bleeding out. Seriously Most if not all of us here would find bleeding out a problem.] says another voice in a dissatisfied tone

?:[ no no no rather most people die from bleeding out desu] says another voice to tsukkomi the way the other voice described their way of dying this way

?:[ Your being insensitive. Yeah, I'll help you guys out.]

says another voice as all of them open their eyes to a beauty with long black hair in dark shine dress with black wings on her back smiling back at them. Itt wasn't just her either who they saw. They saw a lean man with an eye patch over his eye with what looks like scars going down his eyes and his hair was white.

He was wearing a trench coat that was black and suite underneath that trench coat along with leather boats. On his sides of his thighs were weird looking clubs that are sheathed?

Who was talking to an beatmen with bunny ears on her head and wore a white leather long sleeve jacket with a white silk mini dress.

Her hair had an azure color to it. But the one that catches their eyes was a woman in a long black dress with a scythe striped on her back. She had along pure dark hair and caramel skin along with red eyes. Her beauty was breath taken enough that in reflex tried to look away. However that face of hers reminded of someone very dear to them if that someone had matured along with them. Until one of them called out in shock as tears started to fall from their eyes.

Reina:[ Mile?] she says as she stretches her hand out to her to see if she is really her

At this Both the Man and the women stop talking to each other and look towards the voice who said that. Then As to reed the mood The man Looks over to the Angel women and the Beatmen as to say to leave them for a moment as he walks out. The two beauties smile and giggle a bit before they bow to them and also step out of what looks like a room to them. Now that they get a better look around their surroundings they see each other having no wounds or any body part cut off from their bodies.

As soon as nanos sees them staring in shock that their wounds have recovered like they were nothing she Laughs a bit before going towards Reina and clapping her hand before she speaks loud enough for everyone to hear.

Nanos:[ Sorry Reina, I'm not Mile. However she is a friend of mine as well and currently are on our way to meet up with her again.] she says in a soothing and enchanting voice to them. However before they can speak up again they feel as though their bodies giving out on them as they start to close their eyes. However this they know as everything is going to be alright as tears of joy fall from their faces as they let themselves fall asleep knowing that everything is going to be alright.

=====Scene changes=====

Joining up with Hajime and the others in the front deck of the main battle spacecraft is nanos who after stepping out the doors see all of the leaders of the world war happening here line up with cuff that drain their stealth to an infant's level and magical power from them along with the bullets wounds from there legs.

Hajime:[ well They are your enemies nanos, I suggest you make it quick. After all we are heading up where my Daughter is next]

He says to her As the main cannons fire down below creating a huge crater the size of lake michigan. Then he signals to the rest of the alliance leaders surrendering them step back a couple of steps from her as Hajime asked them to do so.

Nanos looks upon all the Kings and Queens of every nation living on this planet. She continues to stare down upon them with hatred and malice in her eyes as dragons and air craft unleash the bombs,missiles and breath to their enemies below them. Then she asks them one question

Nanos:[ So why did you guys do it?] she asks them in a threatening voice to them devoid of any emotion.

All of the worlds leaders aren't dumb enough or brave enough to not understand of what her question inferad to.

So one of them answered her question with he fate resolved to die.

Emperor of the Empire:[ We did it because they were a poison to sweet to let live for any nation or empire now that magic has died down to them six. Look what we did later on of our foolish war. We ecasalted it to wear all the races under the sun went to war to acquire one of them. That's all I have to say]

he says to the woman with a resigned expression on his face.

As she stares at all of them , they show no signs of regret of what they have done. As a matter of fact some of them have angered expressions on their faces towards them.

To which Nanos just lifts her scythe slightly then sets it back wear it was and walks back in the way she came in. As soon as the others see this they all go back to the war room on the battle spacecraft they have.

In which most of Kings and queens look back at their enemies sigh in relief that there okay. However, only The emperor from the Empire smilks a little as he says in a small whisper to himself.

Emperor of the empire:[ Nicely done]

He says as his whole body along with the others there fall apart into five sepat peixes as blood spills from their wounds and they all slide to the right and left into five separate pieces as organs and bones reveal themselves on the front deck of the spacecraft.

It then zooms out from the deck to oversee Dragons and Aircraft along with all the World's alliance forces returning back to the sky crafts battleships and the 3 spacecraft.

As all of them open up fire as soon as all their forces have been accounted for as the world that once had multiple lives on it living in harmony Once upon a time has been reduced to nothing but a waste land and burned through so that any life trying to live on it again will die trying.

Soon a huge door opens up again as all the sky craft and spacecraft go through those doors along with the dragons flying beside them.

Hajime:[ I'll see you soon Myu.] He says to himself as His spacecraft along with the other leaders of the world alliance go through the doors. As it closes behind them.

….to be continued.


	18. Chapter 17 The world's new Arrivals&

Ch 17: The World's new Arrivals &...

We open with Myu,Mile,and Rio a couple meters away from what seems like a paradise. Especially as they look around,they see nothing but desert as far as the eye can see. As they get a closer look at the compound that has clear clean waters and palm trees that stretches for a good couple meters in all directions. However since it is a compound as they look through Myu's distance viewing stone.

They about 30 guards protecting the outside of this compound. As for the inside well they see a few unwanted people. They all start to make expressions of utter disappointment as they find someone they didn't expect to see. As myu cuts the connection to the stone they all give Azazel a thumbs up as the signal. With that as the signal Azazel changes into his golden armor that have seen before as he charges in with the rest of the group.

After a few minutes of carefully undoing the barrier that was surrounding the compound, Myu pulls out two suppressed Glock 18 as she easily takes out the regular human guards with ease. As soon as Mile and Rio say confirm themselves that Myu had finished them off they all decided to reconvene just a couple steps away from the huge mansion.

Myu:[ did you guys confirm that they were no other enemies outside here?]

Mile:[ yes we did. As far as we can tell they are people in mansion. However it seems that they people in their somehow felt my magic. From what I found tell they are still in their same spot even though they know where we are.] She says in a slightly curious tone.

Rio:[ So what's the plan guys? Do we leave this place or go for the people in the mansion.?]

Azazel:[ while you kids deal with this problem,I'll be out here guarding the place since this isn't my fight. I don't want to be an old man who doesn't let his precious kouhai have fun.]

He says as he goes to one of the reclining chairs that is covered by a huge umbrella that is blocking out the sun.

He then gives them a thumbs up and saying good luck.

Rio and co give him a knowing nod before they disappear in the mansion.

As soon as he sees them leave he immediately raises his voice to the person in hiding.

Azazel:[ you know they sensed you right? Kind of defeats the purpose of stealth now does it?] he says as he looks in the direction of several hooded figures just a couple hundred feet away from him.

?:[ we know mr Azazel. However that doesn't change the fact that you my fallen angel, are alone now.] he says as all of the take their hoods off from their heads revealing multiple rabbit eared people. Especially some of the most notable ones are the man who spoke up]

Azazel:[ well what's with more of your people showing up here? Also why are there more of you Cam] he says in a stance to prepare for battle.

As Azazel stated before. It was Indeed Can the contact between them and Rio's party. While he did help them with gathering information and assassinations. It not like he was loyal to them. No he was only loyal to Myu and The demon king or his boss as he himself said it.

Cam:[ As for what we are here, well it doesn't help that the ojou beat us to the punch. However we have dealt with the most difficult Trash to say.]He says as all of the Haruia'stresure whaerhouses shine and Multiplule angels,fallen angels,Devils,Valkyries,and priests were summoned from the warehouses.

As Azazel sees the corpses of his fellow kin and others his eyes covay Cam as in to explain himself.

Cam:[ these guys you see before you are traitors and spies within the alliance. Of course not all of them, after all it would draw to much attention that a majority of them have been disappearing over the last month. However, because of this we've been only going after small fry. But i must say if low ranked people are this powerful well, I guess you guys are rather weak if we can deal with them easily.] he says to hi in a slightly disappointed tone.

Azazel winces a bit at Cam's remark however, he returns to his usual calm and composed matter.

Azazel:[While I may not speak for my other comrades,My kin are much better fighters than you give them credit for.]

Cam:[ True, However that doesn't change the fact that your alliance is weak. In all honest all we have to worry about is your leaders and that's about it. Sure vali's team and Rias's family along with the other young devils are also somewhat a threat. However they don't know war like we do or have seen what we have seen. Still though i think it is endearing that they think they are strong. I'll tell you this Azazel, I suggest you get them ready or else you'll lose your new generation to incompetence and naivety.]

However as he was about to say more he felt like someone was watching them and he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone near Cam along with Azazel looked toward the direction of the presence that decided to reveal itself. It is then that they saw multiple Individuals there.

It was a boy with a katana that glowed in azure like arua. His gear was mostly what Cam should think of basic adventuring gear. However Judging from Azazel reaction that doesn't seem to be the case. It also doesn't help that he also has a bow of ornate engravings of angelic runes along with sinister runes on it. Completely encapsulating the Harmony between the two. However Both Cam and his subordinates know that should they fight this boy they will lose. So he signals them with hand signals to scatter in every direction and they follow his orders perfectly as they Scatter immediately.

Azazel:[ while I Don't know about you but, It seems that's the target we are looking for.] he says as he prepares and attack.

Cam:[ it seems to be the case. However just know that ain't your ally in this fight Azazel. Should the opportunity present itself your head will fly.] he says to him as he disappears like he wasn't there

At this Azazel has a toothy grin on his face.

Azazel:[ well then shall we.] he says as he closes in on the as he swings down his spear which the Boy parrys like it was nothing and also side steps away from the arrows landing where he was while he swings his sword in the direction where he was shot from.

Soon at Haruia jump out of the way considerably as the land they were standing on disappears like it wasn't their. Soon they idmeataly go into hiding again since they know they can't take him on.

?:[ this is going to be a hassle isn't?] the boy says as he points the Katana at Azazel.

======scene changes====

Going back to a few minutes in time we see Rio and co searching for something as they look for something useful. However it doesn't take them that long as they find what they are looking for. Soon they move a book in a certain location as the bookshelf slides to the right as a metal door with a hand scanner and voice recognition systems applied to it. However they look towards each other and then to myu as she just shrugs and places and C4 charge on the door. Then they go out of the room and they set off the charge. Then a huge explosion noise can be heard as Rio is the first one to rush in followed by Mile and then Myu.

They idmeatialty go down the flight of steps for about 10 minutes before reaching what can only be described As a weaponry vault and from their perception that they can see along with magical means,a holding cell as well.

However they all notice one thing.

Myu:[ while i might not be smarter than you guys here but, im pretty sure that those are cheat weapons no?] she tries to say in a sarcastic tone.

Mile:[ Rather the weapons that belong to the people down there.] she says as she looks down the corridor

Rio:[ Let's go meet them, I'm sure they'll join us if we helped them. However not to sure on fighting who ever put them there.]

He says as all of them head towards the holding cell.

Not long they started running towards them they start to see boys and girls between the ages of 13-18 and they see them all look up with shock as they see them. As they reach the base of the holding cell they see that all of them have armors that have been beaten in,holes in them along with scars on some of them. Soon a little girl no more the age of 13 speaks.

Little girl 1(age 13):[ my it seems that our wishes have been granted guys. It seems that Mr clamatiy failed this time.] she looks at the 3 with slight hope in her eyes.

Little boy 1(age 13):[ so it seems. Well then I guess that we have to thank whatever god sent them.]

Teenager Boy 1(17):[ so what are your names strangers, or should i say the newest heroes that were summoned here] he says to them with a grin.

As the heard them say that it seems that they got who were these people are. Just like them They are people who were transported to another world or reincarnators like Rio and Mile.

Mile:[ so then,I guess you guys are like us?] she asks them to which they all nod.

Rio:[ how many of you were there or are they're still more of you] he says to them with slight anger in his voice.

Teenager girl(18):[ there were more of us before however now there's only the 4 of us left. After all they were all ready…] she say as all the ones in cell look at the armors scatter around the holding cell. About 11 of them in fact. Each from child to teenager ranges to fit on someone.

Both Rio and Mile close their fists hard in anger as they look at the scene.

Myu on the other hand asks them.

Myu:[ so what happened to them, can they still be saved?] she asks them in a serious tone.]

To which they shake their head side to side.

Little boy 1:[ no they eventually just disappeared with grins on their faces saying "ill leave the rest to you guys. See you guys again I hope". They said as they turned to dust and disappeared to dust after what calamity did to them with a stone saying, "with this reincarnate into a normal person.''] he says with anguish in his face as he looks next to him where a reddish ribbon with a black and reddish armor with the words "we who shall remember" as names of the people who were here before were on it.

As they look at him they see tears trailing down his face only for an instance before he looks towards the 3 with a fake smile plastered on his face as he tries to hide his grief from them. However, he knows that it doesn't matter since they can easily see through his fake smile.

Rio takes his Katana and cuts through the cell and goes to cut the cuffs but. One of them yells out to him before he does so.

Teenager girl 1:[ no don't! If you do that then you too will also get captured like us. You see these things do something to people who received powers and cheats like gods and restrain them with some unknown ability which makes them helpless like a new born child.] she yells that out at him however. He says a few words to them.

Rio:[ then i guess your lucky then.] he says with a smirk on his face as he cuts the cuffs of all 4 of them as they are released from there binds as each of their armors start to heals itself to return to their glorious forms once again.

Each of the four and Mile included look at him in shock however.

Myu:[ I knew it. You yourself are and reincarnator however, you didn't meet god and instead had to train your body and mind to get where you are now. So in a sense your a native of your world who is a prodigy at magic no spirit arts as you called it] she says to him to which he nods at her.

Rio:[ My name is Amakawa haruto, I was a former college student before I died in a traffic accident involving a bus collision. However, in a sense, the true bodies host is the Boy called Rio. He is in control of his own body.] he explains to them[ so unlike you cheat characters, i'm a prodigy who can easily defeat you guys if i wanted to. After all the only cheat ability this body has is the knowledge from another world.]

As he finishes saying that they see that the cell that they were just moments ago disappears along with with all the sand near by it as all the sand goes down into a huge hole where the cell was just moments ago.

As they stare down into the hole while sand just disappears down into the hole all 7 of them look at each other with slight cramped smiles on their faces. Then Myu speaks up.

Myu:[ well then. So before we go outside and probably die i'll tell you guys my name before i die okay. I'm Myu nice to meet you all.] she says as waves at them.

Mile:[ My Alias name is Mile however, my actual name is Adale von Ascham. I'm a former noble's daughter who decided to become a hunter hence my name as of right now. My precious name Was Kurihara Misato. I was supposed to go to a top university. I got hit by truck-kun while saving a child who lived. Nice to meet you.] she says to them in a friendly manner.

Serina(age 13):[ My name is serina, I was a former office worker in a company in Mexico before an earthquake hit it or so God said to me.]

Nadia(age 18):[ Im nadia, I was a former CIA operative in the Office department before Truck-kun hit me and then I became a cheat Assassin in the world I was in before this one.]

David (age 13):[ well then, I'm David I was a former CEO of a company before I was stabbed to death after the guy who i fired killed me. I was a Duke of the kingdom i was in after my deeds in the war i was in over there.]

Amanakawa Yami(age 17):[ well then, Im Amanakawa Yami. I was also hit by Truck-kun when i saved my Love interest life when she wasn't paying attention after she was pushed by someone into the street. I was a Military advisor to My resistance leader who was starting a revolution in his kingdom from the nobles corruption.]

They all said To Rio and co and summoned their weapons to themselves.

Rio:[ well then shall we?] he says to them as they all start to fly up the hole newly created.

=====Scene changes====

We change back to the present as we see The boy parrying Azazel's attacks and He his as well. It is then Azazel face grins a bit as he says to the boy.

Azazel:[Times up Boy.] he says to him as he does a horizontal swing from his spear. Which cause the boy to avoid it as he steps into the rain of arrows fired as soon as he avoided it.

He then parrys those as well however he soon sees Attacks he knows very well.

Boy?:[ son of ….] he says as he deploys a barrier around himself as lighting,fire and ice strike the barrier he deployed and then he side steps in a hurry as and arrows easily pierces throw his barrier and goes off into the distance.

He then gains distance or at least tries but not before he has to tilt his head in a hurry as a bullet passes by his head and the sand behind him explodes sending him forward were already a longsword and a Katana was reaching for his neck and chest. He then does his own swing of his own as intercepts the two with his own as all three blades clashes creating sounds so loud that it could be here for at least two miles.

As the sands fall to the ground he can see that he is located in place as Rio and Mile are keeping him there. However then he looks as a couple dozen blades come for him as he is in place and as he looks up he sees a spear falling down on his as he was about to leave chains appeared from the sands to restrain him in place as he looks towards the two individuals who did the chains. A boy and a girl he knows all too well. He then curses at himself as the blades connect to his vitals. It is then everyone retracts there blades from him as they move away a good distance from him.

He then stabs the Katana to the ground as he gets on his knees. It is then he smiles a bit.

Boy:[ well done but.]

As he says this his body is surrounded by a barrier as bullets defect from it as Myu clicks her tongue. Soon his body heals all his injuries he suffered so far like they didn't even exist.

He soon puts the bow in his hands and pulled the string and fires in a swift motion. Soon everyone scatters in every direction as the mansion evaporates into dust as a beam of white and black go through sand dunes for miles on end as it soon as it was shot. However he then pulls and fires the string 3 times in rapid succession as beams of black and white cover north,west,and east.

He then draws the katana as he slashes behind hind him to the south as the Rio counters with his own slash as both a blue and white collide in the middle. Then Both Myu and Mile along with Sernia and David Appear behind the boy thanks to David's magic of small teleport which can only teleport him about 30ft to 2 miles in any given direction he so wishes. However as if he was expecting that.

A barrier is deployed as the blades to hit their mark. He then does a swing at point blank range as he turns around and does a horizontal swing at them. However as to not let them be caught in it David taps both Serina and Myu as he teleports them just a couple feet away from the radius. However not before he tells them with a smile on his face

David:[ Give him hell for me..teleport]

Soon where david has turned into a hole that reaches about a mile long.

However as to not be swayed by that Myu and Haruia shot bullets and arrows from when he turns to face them in that instant.

Haruia/Myu:[Die] They all said in unison as the bullets and arrows are affected by the barrier. However they each have grins on their faces as the boy realizes his mistake.

Azazel:[ should've keep your eye on me.]

he says as soon the barrier drops a spear goes through the chest of the boy followed by the legs being cut off by Rio and Serina.

The boy then coughs up blood as he touches the spear going through his chest. However The boy grins as they see light fading from the boy's eyes as the boys hands go limp. As to confirm he is dead Nadia thrust her spear through the boy's head for good measure.

Soon silence fills the battlefield as they head towards the spot where david was.

Myu:[ Damm it!] she punches the sand repeatedly all while yelling at herself.

It is then they hear a voice in behind them

?:[ You know, Just because you only see someone die doesn't mean that that person is dead you know.] says a voice filled with malice in at as All of them feel dread down to their very core

As they turned to look where the voice originated from a blur passes them then as a reaction Myu pulls out donner and fires it but not before she feels something going her chest as a spear with ornate engravings goes through her chest. However she did get her shot off which Hit the man who she first met the first time looks at her with malice in her eyes. However she grabs his spear and pushes it in further in as she starts coughing out blood onto the floor. However she Knows that they won this fight because.

Myu:[...we win…] she says to him with a Malicious tone as he tries to separate however he feels murderous intent from all sides as his gets stabbed and held as multiple Kodachis go threw him as.

Calamity:[ How?] he says to her as for some reason he can't escape like last time. It then Mile and A person he has never seen before appears.

Asia:[ Well as to the how, you have already used it once in front of Myu and Issei before yes. Considering that you used spirit magic to do your little trick. All i have is to interfere slightly with the flow of your magic. Such a simple thing is easily done by an upper spirit such as i have to do is to get within a couple of feet of you to accomplish this little feat of mine. After that your trick of disappearing and leaving the temporary body you were using won't happen this time.]

Mile:[ Now then as to how she was able to get close enough for you, and without you even notice her for he to use her little technique. Well all she had to go into her spirit form which in invisible to the rest of us and not for her contractor. In this case Rio here.] she explains to him in a malicious tone herself as she points to Rio who is currently looking over his previous host body.

Calamity:[ I guess it's my loss….However don't think that just because you defeated me your common enemy, That everything will go back as it used to be.] he says as he says his last words before he slumps over dead as he lets go the spear going through Myu's chest.

As soon Cam puts a kodachi through the man's head, he idemataly goes to Myu who looks at him with eyes of regret in her eyes as she slumps over and falls to the ground bleeding and breathing ever slowly.

All the Haruia and Cam surrender they're princess who slight regret in their eyes as they feel as if it should've been them instead of her.

It is them Myu out stretches her hand for Cam to which he grabs a hold off.

Myu:[ Ne Cam,I'm not...going to make it am I] she asks him with eyes of determination in them to know the truth.

As he looks at those eyes tears fall down his cheeks A he nods along with The rest of Haruia as the bend a knee as they all look towards with a warriors respect as know the end is near.

As se scans her all their faces then looks towards Rio and Mile who which they look away from her as they know they can't do anything as they start crying.

Myu:[ How about instead of crying by yourselves, Can you guys send me off with a smile instead. Or was our friendship not that important to you.] she say to them in teasing matter as tears also fall down from her face as well.

To which they look towards her as they try to wipe away the tears from their faces and then they say. 

Mile/Rio:[ Of course not. Bye Myu well soon follow behind you] they say to her as they grab her hand with smiles on their faces all the while tears streaming down their faces.

To which she pats both of them on their heads she then looks towards Azazel. To which he looks at her with eyes of sadness in them.

Myu:[ Tell issei that his Parents Killer has been dealt with will you?]

To which azazel eyes go wide as he hears that but them he just nods at her. She then smiles at him in satisfaction as she says these last words.

Myu:[sorry...Papa...It looks..like...Myu..isn't going to...see you again...I hope you can forgive...me..for not keeping...my promise.] she says as her vision goes gray then pure dark. Then she sees a crimson light in that darkness as she reaches for its she sees Her papa,Mama,Yue,Shia,Kaori,Shizuku,Aiko,and Liliana all on the diner table as they all turn to see her with a warm smile as they motion her over it is then she sits down next to her mother and Papa as she says.

Myu:[ I'm back..]

she says with a smile on her face as tears fall to the sand and as cam closes her eyes shut.

Cam:[ Boss...right know we need we more than ever. Please boss if there was ever time you are needed in your life to come just in time. It now! Or is that the extent of your love Myu!] he screams into the air as loud as he can in anger and heartbreak as he falls to his knees and crying out loudly. He wasn't the only one though.

His Kin the Haruia also start crying in frustration that they couldn't do anything to prevent this from occurring. Mile and Rio are also crying in silence since they also couldn't do anything. However As if Rejecting this event ever happened Something Occurs. And before it even arrives. Every sacred gear user and dragons that are still alive felt it coming before They arrived.

As they all look towards the east as they know something is coming.

And They were right.

As Azazel looked in the direction where he felt this ensention deep in his very core His eyes go wide and he was not the only ones. Not even 3 minutes since Myu's death passed as they all see Azazel's expression. Then they look towards where was looking. Soon they saw it.

A huge door in the sky above just slightly a couple miles away from their location. And then they saw it open to let out what can only be described as an invasion force.

Azazel:[ Your kidding me right?] he asks them if what they are seeing what he is seeing.

What they saw was sci-fi Looking ships appearing in the air along with Aircraft,helicopters,And sci-fi Aircraft coming out from the door. Then what followed was can only be described in one word.

Mile:[Dragons] she says as she sees dragons coming out of the door as well. And not Yong dragons either. She sees adult,elder,and ancient dragons and that's not it. She can see people on those dragons riding them. However then she sees a Dragon pure silver as large as one of those Sci-fi ships. However as to say we aren't done yet you know.

Rio:[Hey now...are you pulling my leg?] he says in a sarcastic stone as what looks like space battle ships from the gundam-universe appears as 3 of the appear and start to ascend along with the sci-fi ships. However a Black dragon idemat slay flies in their direction with what looks like an angel following behind it and a couple of people on top of the dragon as well. It is then they notice a flare of azure color above them.

They idmatailyt turn to see who did it. They see cam with what looks like a flare gun in his hand. However they see him smiling in happiness and not just him all of the other Hauria and claping each other shoulders and hugging each other in tears of joy As they say one Name.

Haruia:[BOSS!]

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 18 Hajime' act & the world allai

Ch 18: Hajime' Act & world's Alliance.

Short chapter this week however hope you guys enjoy none the less.

While Azazel and Co were all thinking in their heads as to how to deal with the situation at hand. Unfortunately reality is a cruel thing as the black dragon along landed about 30 from their position. As they saw multiple figures get off the back of the dragon and land beside it. While they were at it the black dragon transformed into a busty women with a black kimono that has a red blossom Design on it. She also had a black whip at the ready, which in turn reminded them of myu's own black whip.

However, she wasn't the only one. They also saw similar weapons on the others as well. However want caught the attention of all of them was a single man. They knew for a factor that this person was dangerous to the degree that just being near him made all of them reflexabley took a step back.

After all this man was eyeing them with a devoid stare of no emotion within them. After all he had already had his weapons pointed at them before they could draw their own.

Then they heard Cam voice saying something to the man bring them back from their trance.

Cam:[ Boss the oujo! Bring her back to life! She's your daughter isn't she?] He says to his boss in a desperate tone.

At this the man that he address as boss took a side glance at Cam before he spoke.

Hajime:[ What are you stating the obvious cam. You should know better by now that I wouldn't let my daughter die before me. Well this of course we'll discuss at further length later. For now return to the Rest of the group. We'll go from there.] He says to cam in an exasperated tone mixed with anger and malice.

Hajime:[ Kaori make sure that you'll being her back to health. After all there will be punishment afterwards for breaking a promise.]

He says to the angel women with black wings and black sliken dress. Not to mention her two swords that she had in either hands.

Kaori:[ go easy on her Hajime,after all she is still just a kid still.] She says back to him with an equally angered and malice tone behind it as she looks towards them before cam hands Myu over to her as she takes with her flying back to the forces along with Cam and the haruia tribe that follows after her.

Rio and the others get out of they're moment of silence as Mile is about to rushing towards Myu however.{gunshot noise insert here} Soon Mile feel on to her knees as she looks to her legs. She sees as she is bleeding from the two gunshot wounds made by The man behind. Then she notices that he didn't even look at her as only the gun in his hand was turned facing her from his back.

Mile:{ he was able to see me?}

Of course she would think as such. After all the only ones she knows that are able to see her are Myu and Rio.

Of course not to mention the leaders of every faction in this world. However each of them were tracking her with their eye sight to see her. However not this man,and as if to answer her question as if it were natural.

Hajime:[just because you can move slightly better than your average joe, doesn't mean I need to follow you with my eyes. Come back in a couple hundred years then maybe you'll make use my eyes then. Now hurry up and recover before I shoot you again little girl.] He says as he moves his other hand with schlage as he blocks the oncoming blade from Rio.

To which in that same time the blade connect with his gun, then Hajime did a straight kick to his stomach. To which Rio took and was sent flying about 30 ft away from hajime. Then during the time he was suspended in air. Hajime shoot once at him to which Rio tried to block but it somehow at the last second the bullet move on its own as it made itself miss the blade and move to the shoulder to which Rio was holding as it connected as blood spilled from his shoulder as he dropped his katana as it hits the floor.

Then Rio landed on his feet still clutching his Shoulder.

Rio:[ what was that just now?] He asks as his wound starts to heal up.

Hajime:[ do you think I would tell you. Come on Boy you know as well as I do that you are more experienced and cunning than my daughter or this one over here.]

He says to him in an impressed tone as he moves the chin to the direction of mile who currently is back on her feet as her wounds healed up.

It was then his sight was turned to slightly Behind them. To which they see him grin like predator as if it found its prey.

Hajime:[ I guess this is where we part ways. Hope you guys have a good reason for me not to destroy your little universe. After all it has already sealed its fate when my daughter fell today. But before I go…Burst hyperion x2]

It was then as they both moved out of the along with Azazel. A huge Ray expanding 1000ft wide and 1000ft height in all directions was formed from his ring on his Ring finger. It was then they realized that it wasn't them that he targeted As they turned to see what he shot towards.

Azazel:[No!]

====Scene changes======

About 5 miles from where Azazel and the others are.

Are The alliance forces teleporting in. For awhile now The alliance has been fulfilling and reinforcing their forces for coming through. After all, as soon they saw the fleet of ships and dragons appearing in the middle east,they immediately moved all their forces there.

Angel,Devils,Fallen Angels,Youkai,Valkyries. All these forces gathered here today. However they weren't the only ones to respond to this unknown threat. The Khaos Brigade and other faction sent in some of their own forces as well.

Vail's team,The heroes team, Olyimpians,saints,exorcists,etc. They all came here as proxies for their own factions. After all all the dirty felt deities not form their own universe suddenly appeared along with the sci-fi fleet along with the dragons flying around them.

For about 10 minutes they've been sending forces to do reconnaissance on the new arrivals. However, they couldn't get close like they wanted.

However from what they gathered so far ,it seems the new arrivals aren't doing anything at the moment. However they saw Azazel with other in combat? With and individual for about a couple of a few minutes. After all it seems the certain individual is just talking to them? Well more like threaten them as he is holding Guns at them.

Now in the makeshift FOB(forward operating base) hurriedly built are the pillars of hell,The Seraphim and Archangels and their leader,the fallen angels second in command since Azazel is already out in the field. Along with Vail and other leaders of the teams the other religions sent here.

Unknown angel:[ For know that's all we have on them, we are still sending out more of us for reconnaissance on them. However it seems they aren't doing anything at the moment. That is all.] says the angels as he backs away from the table.

Micheal:[ Good work. For now go back and see if any new information is available.] he says to the angel. Soon the angel gives a bow before he heads out of the tent.

Currently inside the HQ tent are the leaders of each faction. Sirsechs,Micheal, Barqial,Vail,etc. They are looking at the magical holograms from the alliance forces. It shows the Fleet of ships just in one spot.

From what they could see. They're about 30 sci-fi ships in total. However as for the other craft flying around said ships are more than a couple thousand. Not to mention that the thousands of dragons fly around them as well. However That is cut short as…

All of them immediately moved out of the tent in a hurry as.

A flash of light hits the base of operations along with a majority of the forces for about 5seconds. Then as soon as the light came it vanish.

Leaving in its wake nothing but crystallized sand which was burnt. However That is not all that happens. Soon the 30 ships open fire towards the sky a flashes of white,red,and black fire towards the sky in rapid succession.

Along with those flashes Millses where launched into the sky about 30 of them as they filed in different direction into the sky. Soon after a moment of silence. Which felt like an eternity to them. Not long after Azazel Reached the alliance with a frustrated Rio and co.

They also saw that Azazel,Rio,and Mile along with 4 others coming this way which they'll be here in 10 seconds. After all they were in a hurry.

Soon the reason was seen why the ships opened fire. Satiles came falling from the skies above in different directions as they were falling in different directions.

They accurately guessed that every stailate earth had had either been destroyed or are currently falling towards the ground all over the world. However, as if to say that the fun is just beginning 27 of the 30 sci-fi ships landed on the ground below. It was then they saw many different races stepping of the ships as hundreds of thousands of Mounts and soldiers steps of the ships. To make matters worse transport vehicles. Artillery,tanks,IFV(infantry fighting vehicle) driving down along with the infantry.

=====Scene change====

When Hajime arrived at the camading ship, Remia and Shia were waiting for him. However Remia look at him with sorrow in her eyes. To which he nodded at shia to leave them be. Safe to say that Tio also left with shia so that Remia can be left alone with Hajime.

Remia:[ Hajime, do you know how I felt when I saw my daughter in such a way.. In all honesty my heart couldn't take it anymore. Even though I know that Kaori and the others will bring her back to us..Still my heart can't handle her being in that state.] she said to him as she fell on her knees crying in a sad tone.

To which hajime bent a knee and lifted her chin. And put her chin on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly with such force that it felt that just letting her go would break him. Remia noticed the change in hajime's as he spoke to her in a frail and desperate tone.

Hajime:[ In all honesty Remia, when i saw her in such a state. I thought that I would snap right then and there. My mind wanted to erase everything and everyone just like I did when Yue was taken from me. However if I did that I would look uncool towards Myu when she comes back to us. However my pain is insificate compared to yours Remia. So I ask you this.] He says that last part with calm and composed tone.

As she looks up at him. She can still see tears falling down from his face as he looks back at her. However the eyes of her husband showed resolve and a will that won't be broken.

Hajime:[ what is it that you Wish for from me Remia.] he says to her in a calm and composed tone.

At his question Remia closed her fist tightly as thoughts she thought would never show up in her mind before sprang up like an ocean. So then she got up on to her feet and she stared back towards her husband.

Remia:[ Hajime, Make sure the ones who did this to our daughter pay.] she said towards her husband with hatred and malice in them.

In response to that hajime just grinned and began to walk towards the automatic doors leading inside. So she is left outside alone as she looks over the direction from where he came from.

Remia:[ Whoever you are,I hope your life was well spent.] she says in a malice tone as she also walks back inside.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 19

**A major spoiler warning: Those who figured out who will arrive in this series. You guys know how powerful This person has become along with his subordinates,friends. Those people who have Finished the WN of that series will also say that is a major soil or as well. After all it's literally close to the end of the WN. Once again spoiler warning. You have been warned. Also send me a message for you guys think will arrive. Now Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Hopefully...After all I think I did a decent job. Also it isn't as long As i hoped but still long non the less.**

Ch 19: The common belief shattered….

Up in the bridge The world's leader looked on His Majesty the Demon King Hajime curb stomp the enemy forces even before their enemies forces were at full capacity. After Hajime used his Burst Hyperion on his enemies,he then said a couple words to the two individuals who decided to fight him. Afterwards he fly on the Back of Tio as she flew back to where they were. As to how they were watching this well.

The ships came with a larger distance viewing stones in forms of 70inch plasma screen TVs. They then decided to end watching what transpired before they began to give out orders to they're forces that each of them commanded. After 5 minutes The worlds Alliance forces have made the world of Earth That heavily relied on The satellites for GPS,Guidance systems,weaponry systems,Etc.

As soon as those were shot down Their forces began to move. Not long after Their Commander of the Worlds forces stepped in the briged. Hajime then scanned the room . He liked what he saw as all of them gave looks towards him with unshakable will. He then gave the order.

Hajime:[ Now then, All Forces are to follow This R.O.E(rules of engagement). Don't kill enemies that have surrendered. Other than that, feel free to kill any and everyone that stands in ur way other than your fellow comrades. Now then my commanders Give the order to seek and destroy.] he said to everyone in the bridge with authority and determination.

At this everyone in the room saluted him before each and every single one of them moved out of the room all except for 4 individuals and the crew of this room manning the ship.

Hajime:[ It seems that Your master and love interested are on the enemies side. I suggest you go to them before they disappear.] He says looking at the 4, before he too leaves the room in a tried tone with a hint of disappointment.

====Scene change=====

The Alliance Are currently gathering the wounded from the unexpected attack the Invaders did on them. Currently estemastin determines that at least a third of the alliance forces were wiped out and at least a couple thousand injured As the leaders convince for a debrief on the situation.

However,as all the current leaders of the Alliance were finally going to make a counter attack. An unexpected situation occurred. All at once they turned towards the direction of invading force as they the dragons roars that sounded through out the area.

There they saw the Dragons begin to scatter in different directions in groups of 20. In their mixed they also had Aircraft accompany them which numbered about a hundred. Following them was one of sky battle ships.

However soon all that remains of the force was one space battle ship along with 20 Dragons which had different colors of the rainbow. Not to mention the fact that they also felt that the deities had also stayed with this group. That and the their entire Infantry force that consisted of different races and armor divisions. However, it didn't take long to figure out where the invading forces were heading. All of the leaders realized what had happened as sirzechs gave orders to his devils and the alliance that they had to go and protect the Humans. However they then decided that The main leaders should stay here and send their second in commands with the Alliance forces in hopes of at least giving the humans enough time to escape as they try and fight back the invading force.

However somewhere deep down in their hearts they knew. The humans will react very irrationally as monsters,myths, legends,fiction, sci-fi we're always around them from the get go. This in turn will make humanity fear them which would end up in they themselves fighting them.

All the while having to fight the invading force. However the silver lining to this. is that thankfully communications all around the world has been shut down in total blackout. So information at their existence will only be known to those that survive the 1st wave.

That is the only saving grace in all this. Just like they predicted it happened. As the leaders as well Rio,Mile and the other worlders that they saved watched as the veil that had made humanity remain in ignorance bliss through the hastened up holograms made through magical means. They watched in horror as many,many lives fall in meer seconds. The reality,The reality these humans held on for oh so long shattered into pieces scattering to the winds to never to be seen again.

Rio:[So...This is what true terror is…] he says as he looks down in hopelessness.

Mile:[Yeah… Seriously if he wasn't Myu's father…. I would've have already headed straight towards him with intent to kill. Although considering everything I would be killed the moment I was spotted.] she also says looking away in hopelessness As well with her eyes filled with rage and hatred as she looks at the spacecraft hovering over the sky.

====Scene changes===

Area 51 United states of america. Time 7pm day month year 20xx

This base that housed various things that america kept from their people was completely set ablaze. F-22 raptors blowing ups in the skies above. Multiple vehicles destroys all over the base. Planes,Helicopters destroy along the runways and in their storage areas. Corpses of U.S personnel liters the base. Finally the last aircraft fighting off the unknown enemy was blown up as it was shot down by an unknown enemy fighter craft. Soon the aircraft hit the ground cause a small exploding as it brought down the building along with it.

Soon only the roars of dragons as well men and women sounded through the skies above.

====Scene changes===

Off the coast of mainland China.

The battle was already won as the last of the bases defences were destroyed. Here you can see the destruction of a similar degree. The fortified military base was taken into the fold.

==Scene changes===

Near cost of Russia capital A similar situation has played out. the citizens look in terror as they can see what looks to be dragons and craft they never seen before destroy The military installation just a couple miles away from the city. Soon they see the last remaining minutes of their own fighting force be brought down as they are shot out of the skies hitting the grounds below.

==scene changes back===

U.S,Russia,Iraq,Turkey,Iran,U.K,Germany,France,spain,China,etc.

They watch as the invading forces are easily taken down what can they assume strategic base,installation,military bases,Ports,etc. They watch as there forces arrive at each of the scenes across the Planet. Through the magical holograms they watch the enemy air power as only the dragons and sky scarf powers on display.

However the sky battleships that are there haven't used any of their power. From what they can see, each dragon is powerful enough to easily take out cities or states on their own. So having 20 of them in groups would spell troublesome if not deadly to their combined forces.

That is not accounting that the sky crafts,aircrafts,helicopters,and Massive ships that are with them as well. Soon however to what seemed like an eternity to them, their forces finally arrived at each of the locations that these invaders were at. Then they saw that the dragons began to retreat towards the Ships if any of them were to far off from the man groups. Soon they watched as each of the forces went after each other.

…..

…

….

….

It was something they never witnessed before. Or rather they were realing it as they waged war. Dragons,angels,devils,youkais,Human,vampires,saints,Fallen angels. waged war. This war what can only be desvirgadas madness. Hundreds and thousands fell. However just because the skies were dyed in crimson red, the grass colored red, rivers and oceans dyed in red. As dragons began to fall and aircrafts and helicopters swell sock crafts and at least 2 sky battles ships. The grounds below was semestris to friend and foe alike.

A corpsees of many races and creatures were making piles throughout the world. Innocents were more so as they were caught in between the cross fires. Safe to say alteats a billion of innocents humana/military forces from all over the world that premiered on this one day alone. The leaders of the alliance themselves were dispatched across the may battlefields. Issei and co were also dispatched to anywhere they could. Myself(Rio) and my companions went to the places that seems that the Alliance forces were forced to retreat.

However even though the had overwelimg numbers. All logic detected that they would easily win these battles. However there was something they didn't account for. Yes for some reason when dragons or the invading force died they would be covered in a green light before they got up back as new with no wounds on them or fatigue. Yes they new were these lights came from. The states that these forces shot into the skies above.

However that's not all they did. The beam of light that hajime used on them in the beginning. Yes that same light came from these stailes. However, thankfully for them, they only used them when the invading forces were forced to retreat and well from what Sirzechs and Azazel said.

The humans used nukes to try and quell them. However before they even had the chance to launch them.

The beam of white light was fired at the location across the world where all the nukes around the world had them. Silver lining no more nukes to worry about dropping on them any time soon.

However after 3 hours the first battle is over it seems that finally the invading forces have accepted talks for now. As of now the war is at a stalemate.

However what has everyone consied is that hajime or any of the deities as well any of the commanders and generals of their forces showed themselves in the battles. Not to mention that rainbow colored dragons as well the silver dragon showed themselves at the battles either. This has everyone on edge. However a saving grace is that very near the last remains battles every religion put aside their differences and decided to fight as one. That is also to say that orphis has decided to join the fray as well long with the Khaos brigade forces. Funny how an invading force makes everybody become friends all of a sudden.

=====Scene changes====

In the commanding chambers of the main spaceship hajime was reading up the reports on what has transpired thus far. He then pitches the bridge of his nose as he suddenly had a migraine. However he then set the stacks of reports down with a deep sigh.

Hajime:[ I give the bastards this much, They are holding pretty well despite them losing a hell of alot of forces than us. So having millions of your combined forces just to destroy at least 2 of my sky battleships and hundreds of aircraft and 80 skycraft. Al well at least 1k of our total infantry forces. Honestly if it wasn't the fact that losing the skycraft and skybattle ships. Id say they were losing this fight. However they did deal a heavy blow to us. We lost our foothold in Japan and China. Honestly good job.] he says to himself before he notices pressences enter his office chambers.

Hajime:[ Nanos,James Good to see you guys.] he says looking at his sofa were Nanos and James appeared out of nowhere. At which he grins at them Happily.

At which James gives an upnod towards him.

James:[ In all honesty, In all my time of being a god, you've been able to completely take the world for yourself. All the while fighting off multiple opponents at multiple fronts without to much loss and as well having been out matched in numbers 1millon to 1. I must say I'm impressed That you're the first demon king in the multiverse to full lead a successful invasion. My I tip my hat off to you Nagumo Hajime very well done.] he says in a slight mocking tone towards him all the while clapping.

Hajime:[ Now you and I both know that isn't true. You know that there are more powerful beings in power than us. In all honesty it wouldn't surprise me is this guy came here and put a stop to this farce of a war.] he says in a defeated sigh. As he slouched back on his chair.

At the mention of said person james smug smiley turns into a serious one.

James:[ You say that however, should you even run into him. I suggest you don't fight or rather pray and hope that he hasn't noticed what you in particular doing this. Invading another universe with the combined forces of other worlds that you saved. You can just call him and the people around him like the police if you will. Although unlike the former united states of america, Its influence spans the entire Multiverse. He rarely moves from his universe to go to others just because he wants to interfere. Again he is no god however as far as we can tell he live on throughout eternity and even beyond the end of time and the collapse of the multiverse entirely. Or at least what one of his skills to us when my faction encountered him.] he says in a serious tone with slight fear in his voice.

Hajime:[ Oi, you serious. Well then I guess I have to end this quickly before this person you speak of arrives here and decided to send us to jail. All though I won't go down without a fight] he say that last part with a fearlous grin on his face.

At Nanos has an exasperated expression on her face. While james just shakes his head in defeat. After 10 minutes of small talk Cam walks in through the doors as he sees Hajime and james talking about how they make a man's romance come to life as the have romance designs across the white bord as they move weapon parts into different places. He then sees that Nanos is just listens to music as she has earbuds in her ears as she hums a sad song (Thousand foot krutch: won't let go).

He then coughs a bit he makes his presence known in the room. As soon as he does that the others notice him and Hajime beckons for him to step forward.

Hajime:[ so cam what can I do for you? I doubt that your here because you want to see the boss.] He says sarcastically to him.

Cam:[ while that is one of the options, I'm afraid that a much more important matter had arrived at our doorstep.] He says as he hands a letter to Hajime in a serious tone.

As Hajime opens the letter he in all honest I stunted by it. His face goes through several emotions before he sighs.

Hajime:[ so other than this unexpected ally that Myu gained here. It also seems that kouki accepted the talks with the enemy. Although he's not betraying the world's Alliance. Still it would've been nice if you personally informed me that you accept these talks kouki. He says as he looks past cam as he sees kouki behind cam.

Kouki:[ while that would've been the wise choice. You know as well as I do Hajime. That you've would have waited as more Until this world was destroyed like the last one.] he says in a serious tone.

Hajime just stares at him for a while. After a minute or so hajime sighs and make a slight rebuttal.

Hajime:[ okay sure that's what I would've done. However to be far that other world was already in a world war. Also it was nanos who said it fine to destroy it. After all the gods all deemed it necessary after the countless of fights they had. So honestly that world wasn't my fault. In fact, in the greater scheme of things we saved that world by killing every inhabitant of that world. Or rather what was left of them.] he says as he looks at him straight in the eyes. At which point he begins speaking again.

Hajime:[ Oh and one more thing. You know that im giving these guys a chance at least. After all, I didn't send any of our classmates,Family members, The haruia tribe, and as well the Tio's clansmen into the fray. Also you know as well as I do that that silver dragon if it so wished, it would have easily won the war on its own. After all That silver dragon is so far the greatest monarch dragon that its world has ever seen. After all it can call upon the elements and as well cause natural disasters all over the world if it so wished. And another thing I hadn't sent in the so called gods or have giving our own kings of hell along with their leutentes and seconcond in commands bodies yet so that they can display their true powers without reservation.] he says that last part in a slight serious tone towards Kouki.

At that kouki grimises a little. He then looks hajime in the eyes. And speaks up again.

Kouki:[ so with you bringing that up. I assume that you have already vessels for them don't you?] He says at hajime in a slight angered tone.

Hajime:[ Yeah…..I do. However You know as well as I do that should I go and take that route. I can consider you and your wives as well as your close friends and two of my wives as enemies. However should it come to that, I hope that you guys can kill me should it come to that.] He says as he clasps Kouki on the shoulders as he walks past him out into the corridor. However not before hajime says on last thing to him.

Hajime:[ After all, What's a demon king without a hero to stop him. So try your best at the meeting My dear hero. After all it fate is in hands now that world rests on.] says as he looks back at Kouki with a slight grin on his face. He then steps out of their view.

As kouki sees him leave past the sliding doors. He also begins to walk out of the office chambers before he too is out of view with a slight grin on his face.

Cam,nanos,and james end up just playing poker while the two left them in the room with Nanos ending up win a huge pot.

======Scene changes=====

In a medical institute in a bed with her eyes still shut is myu. Although she was brought back to life and her wounds fully healed thanks to kaori. For some reason she hasn't woken up. In that room is her mother as well as her friends watching her eagerly awaiting her return. Along with them are Yue,Shia,Kaori,Shizuku,Lilianna and Aiko. They look at the young princess of the nagumo household in slight hope in their eyes. Soon after Hajime and Kouki enter the Medical Institute as they are greeted with the sight in front of them. Everyone turns towards Hajime and Kouki as the all have slight smiles on their faces. They then leave the room with the two of them alone as well as Remia. Soon hajime asks Her hows her condition.

Remia:[ for now she is alive and well. From what Kaori and Yue said, It seems that she is just sleeping at the moment.] she says to him with slight happiness in her voice.

Hajime:[ Why that good then. After all, at that point the world was going to die for killing my daughter.] he says to her with a grin on his face.

However both her and Kouki both say in their heads{ but weren't you already doing that? They both tsukkomi in unison}. However they just smile at Hajime.

It was then that Endou Kousuke E. Abyssgate entered the Room with a letter in his hands.

Endou:[ Hajime sorry for the interruption But, The meeting has been scheduled in 30minutes. The location is a neutral ground where the alliance and our own can hold the meeting in relative peace.] he says in a calm tone as he hands the letter towards him.

Hajime:[ So them I'm assuming that you yourself have scouted out the area then? Well then tell is it truly neutral ground?] he says to Endou with a slight grin on his face.

Endou:[ why Hajime. After all, I'm sure that they would love the japanese hospitality.] he also says back to hajime with a slight grin.

Kouki:[ well then I'll be in charge of the meeting. I'm assuming that Hajime and You yourself would like to come No? However, since I'm in charge I would like for you guys to behave and play nice for as long as we need. Got it?] he says to Endou and Hajime in a defeated tone.

At which Endou and Hajime look give a nod.

Kouki:[ Good. Know then I guess we'll be off then, After all we wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting.] he says as he exits the Room with both Hajime and Endou following behind.

=====Scene change======

Currently At Kuoh Academy we see at a large table Are 3 leaders of The Alliance. Them along with one body guard they brought with them. Orphis,Azazel,Micheal,Sirzechs,Issei,Vali,Irina and Rio/Mile.

After a breff small talks between them Their enemies enter the room. All of them wearing formal suits. One is pure white while the other two were black. It seems that Azazel as well Rio and Mile recognized Hajime as they eyed him suspiciously. However Even though there were clearly 3 of them for some reason one of them disappeared from sight.

At this Every one tensed up. However Both hajime were trying to console Endou with saying things like " It's fine endou the important thing is that you tried your best" or " It's fine endou Just because nowadays even the automatic doors won't open for you doesn't mean that you have no presence" Or " wait a minute don't pull out that Kodachi also don't swing it at us". So enough Everyone else in the room understood that the person didn't do it on purpose or rather they somehow felt pity for said person. Soon everyone got seated and then the meeting had finally began.

Sirzechs:[ Now then I suppose Introductions are in order yes?] he says with a smile on his face.

Kouki:[ Of course,now then For all intents and purposes I'll be the one responsible talking on my group's behalf. Which I must say I'm the most reasonable member of my group here. My name is Amanokawa Kouki.] he says in a nice tone.

To which Kouki hears Hajime and Endou chough a bit.

On which he slightly twitches. However he continues looking in front of him.

Sirzechs and the others also notice this however they don't say anything and continue on with the meetings

Hajime:[ Nagumo Hajime, Leader of the world's Alliance. Nice to meet you guys] he says with a smile on his face.

Endou:[ Kousuke Endou, Nice to meet you guys.] He says to them with a smile on his face.

Azazel:[ you may call me the governor general Azazel.] He says to them with a smile on his face.

Micheal:[ You call me me Micheal. One of the Leaders of the Angels left by GOD.] He says to them with a smile on his face.

As soon as all the introduction out of the way, The meeting started with a couple minutes of small talk. Things like how the weather was, Hobbies, Interests in different cultures and the such. However soon kouki ended up speeding up the process by just getting straight to the point.

Kouki:[ while chatting is fun and all, I assume that you guys just want to skip over the formality as much as we do. Now then What is it that you want to know. After all an invading forces as powerful as our wouldn't just show up here without a reason yes.] he says to them with his eyes narrowing on them with his tone being in a more serious matter.

To which Azazel just sighs as he only found talking to Kouki quite pleasant. At which he demeanor is switched to that of a general with an air around him that demanded with utmost respect.

Azazel:[ So much for the pleasant talk. Now then I'm not going to sugar coat it my Mortal friend. What we are in now and what you guys have to our human brethren is most certainly unforgivable. However the least you guys can do or rather own us id your reason for fighting. After all Losing so many Innocent in our battles thus far must be a great one at that.] he says to the mortal in front of him to which a quirks a brow as he sees Hajime. From what he can see that this man isn't Human Anymore?

Kouki:[ No It's isn't a great reason at all. No All this is simple revage and absolute destruction for those who took away his daughter by Kidnapping.] He says while src thug the back of his head. All the while talking in a Serious tone.

At the point that Hundreds of millions of their troupes and at least a billion humans dying All because One daughter was Kidnapped. Frowns on their faces to appear. Though they Immediately Realize who this daughter which point Hajime Decided to speak up.

Hajime:[ You've done Enough Kouki. Now then I'm sure that at least a few of you guys here at least a brain to figure out whose the Daughter in question. Especially the Two Reincarnators Over there.] He says pointing At Mile and Rio.

[ Now imagine my surprise, when I came to this universe only to find my daughter is dead as I arrive on the scene. Safe to say That this world Or rather your entire universe had it's Fate sealed. Now then the only way for my forces to not Immediately Annihilate your pathetic excuses of what you consider your armies. That is to find the sons of Bitches who did this to her. If not Your lives are forfeit.] He says with slight rage in his voice all the while still talking in a composed manner.

At Hajime's threat of complete annihilation of their races and the universe as a whole. Well let's say that areas of power were released in that small time. Vali,Rio,Mile,Issei,and Irina move their hands to their weapons or into their balance breaker formes. The whole room was treading on thin wire.

However after A minute of cooling each other down to a somewhat reasonable matter. Soon Azazel spoke up again.

Azazel:[ if that's all about then you may consider it done. After all before you appeared Myu had help by stopping the one who summoned her here. Now then I assume that with your daughter dead. You've lost your reason to continue this war. After all id would be Pointless massicaer of both sides in the end No?] he tries to still be polite but his mood has already been Slightly bad still.

At which point Hajime Spoke up.

Hajime:[ Why yes. The whole reason my Army here was the sole objective of getting my back. However Just because My army can now go home doesn't mean that I will. For all intents and purposes The army is merely a means to an end. They choose to follow me on my quest here to reclaim Myu. Now that I have done what I set out to do means that sacrificing anymore of my forces in this pointless war is meaningless. That is that,This Is this. Know for a fact my anger won't be quenched until everyone on this planet is dead. After all what kind of father would I be for not exterminating the plant that took My daughter life because it felt like it.] he says with a sadistic grin on his face. After 10 minutes of complete silence. The doors to room opened up dramatic fashion.

As all eyes turn towards the person who opened the door.

Micheal:[ Now soldier I ask for what I pray tell you coming in here and interrupting such an important meeting I wonder?] he says to the low ranking angel with slight anger in his voice.

At which point they all felt it as this beings enter the room.

One was Looked like a teen with slight pale Azure long hair that reached a few feet off the ground. He or she couldn't say which also had a black jacket with blue jeans and had a katana on his right side that ozed out incredible power. This teen could either be described as beautiful or handsome again can't say which. The next to that person was a most handsome man reading what can only be described as a manga. This person had a butler outfit on as his hair was pure black and his iris had dragonic look to them.

Then at which point Black and silver light descended from above and stepping out of those Lights were both Nanos and James with blades already drawn but not in a threatening manner.

As soon as This being saw James the Being gave a smile to him.

?:[ Ah james it has been oh so long. How are the others? I assume your doing your jobs well. After all Here I am forced to take measures into my own hands after all.] he or she says Sarcastically to james.

To which james slightly pales a bit and Nanos and Hajime Seeing that knows that these people In front of them Must mean that they by any means necessary are meant to be avoided at all cost.

James:[ The others are doing just well. After all we got a new recruit and all] he moves his shaking hand towards Nanos.[ She is a recent God that came about a couple of years ago. She now is here searching for someone she is indebted to at the moment.] he says to the being with slight fear in his voice.[ May I be so bold and ask what brings you so far out to this universe may I ask?]

At which the being merely smile warmly at him.

?:[ still afraid of me I see. Seriously I don't know why you gods are so afraid of me. After all I have been nothing but respectful and nice to you guys. After all Your faction's leader comes to my nation for the hot springs we have you know. Well no matter Let's just say I'm Creating a secret team of powerful,Cunning,resourceful Indivalus to help me out when I have no means to send anybody from my nation to other worlds or universes. Also It just so happens that Two of those said people Are right here.] He says pointing to hajime,Issei,Rio,and Mile.

At which Kouki and endou get in front of hajime in an instant with weapons drawn. That as vali and Irina get in front of Issei.

Both Rio and Mile Have their weapons drawn as well.

They all just stare at the newcomer in wait for anticipation.

Soon the Handsome Being closes the Manga and pockets it then begins to speak.

?:[ Why don't you finish this up already? We have to get back soon. After all you know how your secretary gets.] He says with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

At that commit the Being with pale azure hair slightly stares in the other direction with a faraway look.

?:[ I'm allowed to have fun once in awhile no? After all I've worked really hard in getting those papers done.]

?:[ Just because you can doesn't mean you should.] he says with a sigh.

?:[You know as well as I do that if I told them where I was going, they would want to come with. I just want time to relax and enjoy myself] he says in an upset tone followed by a yearning desire for relaxation.

At this everyone in the male camp understands the feeling all too well. Which results in everyone nodding in confirmation.

For some reason Irina,Nanos,Mile, and Orphis eyes are stinging for some reason or another. At which Sirzechs coughs loudly enough to catch the attention of everyone back to reality.

Sirzechs:[ if you guys wish to have a meeting, Unfortunately I must ask you guys to leave at the moment. After all we are currently dealing with a stubborn problem.] He says in a composed tone as he points in the direction of Hajime's group.

[ also I'm going to have to say that Hyodou Issei Is part of my kin, So for you saying that Your after him isn't Very welcoming.] He says in a more slightly hostile voice.

At which point For one reason or another the 3 groups ended up with each other watching for the others to react.

At which with a snap of a finger from the New group. Multiple people tied up and fear in their eyes appeared out of nowhere and are now in the middle of the room.

?:[ Like I said earlier I was working around the clock and just so happened across certain individuals Nagumo Hajime. If you so wish I would like to have a word with both you, Issei and the Two over there sometime in the future. For now I bid you farewell.] As he says this A portal opens up behind him which reveals an office full of papers and beyond that is a nice view with trees. Along with those trees they can see over the horizon another city with a large building that they can see from here.

Soon both beings stepped through the portal at which it closes Just leaving the entire group in a stunned state.

Soon Only silence filled the room with finally everyone in that room fell on their Knees slightly shaking from fear. Only The Main leaders and Hajime Along with Rio,Mile,Nanos,and James Were still standing breathing heavily as cold sweat dropped from their necks to the floor. However One thing They all could agree on.

Azazel:[ while we May be enemies I am certain that I speak for everyone in this room.] He says with slight fear in his voice.[ By no means should we Ever,Ever Enrage or antagonize him or his people at any cost Are we clear.] He says with clear voice full of determination and slight Madness.

To only which everyone nods in defeat.

The meeting that was going to heat up in every way possible Just faded out with everyone and saying That the meeting will be on hold and a truce of non combat was established for a week. In one weeks time the second meeting Between The Alliance and World's Alliance will begin. However, the minds of the people that day were opened. Yes That day The leaders and The world's Alliance along with his generals and subordinates, Their common beliefs that they were at the apex of strength and enginuity Shattered.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 20:Myu wakes up

**This chapter will be a lot shorter than usual. Still though hope you guys enjoy it all the same. Also this chapter will deal with info that has happened with the humans nations of earth in the DXD universe. **

**Ch:20 Myu wakes up.**

During the week that both The alliance and world alliance had called for an armistice,or rather were both driven towards it buy an unknown entity. The humans on earth were trying to figure out what was going on at the moment. From U.K to the US, people all over the world were trying to recover from the damages made by the battles fought all over the world.

However, since their satellites went down and any lanches made to send up new ones into space were destroyed. Safe to say that any and all information from all over the world had gone dark. Those with dark or Good intentions saw this opportunity and took it.

In less than a week the nations/countries of the world ceased to exist. Nations like the United States returned to their origins al the 13 colonies,Russia entered into civil war seeing with faction can gain the upper hand. You pretty much get the picture. However only Japan still remain as it was.

However the world pretty much had to figure out on their own on how to live in the world now that cellphones and the internet are now gone. It doesn't help that radios in people's cars aren't working as they should be.

The people of japan are at least thankful for their being next to no damages to their buildings or land.

As for mexico well Let's just say their doing exceptionally well. After all a little birdy told them a while ago that something like this nonsense would happen. After all the flags of their nation changed immediately to that of the world's alliance. With that they are the only nation with access of the statailes sent up by the world's alliance. While the majority of the world would call them tratitos of humanity, how they see it is that they choose the best option of survival and it paid off. After all in the main estate of the king has turned out to be the de facto HQ for the world alliance.

They currently have taken back the territories that the Former United States of America had taken from then awhaile back. Also their campaign during the week of armistice has gone splendidly as they have taken new land as far as brazil into the fold. Although they don't fly the colors of the world alliance during the campaign. The use their own flag instead. While that was going on in mexico, One little troublemaker that was a headache for every person that she meet finally woke up from her nap just hours before the new week arrived.

=====Scene changes====

To myu her little dream she had that she was having was nothing but fantasy she had. Her being back with her Papa and everyone else she knew. However even she knew that this was all a dream in her head. Why is what most people ask. However, she knew it was a dream solely for the reason that in her dream, she ended up taken the 1st wife's place as her own.

However she knew that would never, ever happen along Yue-onee chan was still around. However she still loved the dream nonetheless. Still though she said to herself in the dream.

Myu:{I guess i should wake up now. After all I know for a fact my Onee-chans wouldn't let me die or that My papa would allow that to happen. Another reason, being insignificant id that if I don't wake up from my long nap,My onee chans and especity Yue and shia would end up destroying and killing everyone in this universe. Well not if papa already did that.} she says in her mind with a slight cramp on her face just thinking about it.

With that as the signal she wakes up.

What she does immediately is scan the room or place she is in.

She notices that she is a bed with emerald and white sheets and pillows. The room is all white except for the few instants of the hue coloring of emerald on the walls. Another thing she notices is that she is in her PJ's which are pink with hue white flowers on them. She also notices that her ring on her ring finger is gone along with the pendent on her hair.

However that doesn't bother her in the slightest. After all, she wouldn't be in a nice room if the wanted to capture her or interrogate her. Especially they wouldn't take away her pendant or ring if they didn't know what it is.

So she breathed a sigh of relief as she gets up from her bed and makes her way to the window doors and seeing past the pure white curtains has a platform that has chairs and reclining chairs along with a hot tub. As to how she knows this well. She's the one who asked to make her room like this. After all it's her mansion and estate she is in.

Then she opens those doors in a dramatic fashion as the smell of the ocean sea hits her in calming motion. In her view is beautiful view of nice lush grass and guardians of white lilies and roses springs over the horizon. As well the dark sands and crystal clear waters of the ocean as far as the eye can see. However she is taken aback as she is ruined with what can be described as Sci-fi battles ships and helicopters in the skies above.

That and the thousands of dragons flying around in the sky like its nothing. Also doesn't help that their are space battleships from the mobile suit Gundam franchise in the skies above. Also the fact that she sees hundreds of thousands of soldiers, she knows that some of them are apart of her world that she originates from. However this masive of and army can only mean one thing.

Myu:[ Uwahh...Papa I know that love me and all but still, You need to know restraint.] she says out loud in a slightly fearfully voice with a tick in her face as she looks on the massive army. However as to answer her question…

Hajime:[ Then may I suggest that wouldn't get kidnapped like this, after all what father in the world wouldn't doing everything and anything in their power to get their daughter back.] he says to her all the while grabbing onto one of her shoulders.

Myu:[ still even you need to show…] however as she turns around to see her papa she notices that his eye are filled with sadness and guilt in it.

Another thing she notices is that he is slightly older than she remembers. As to how old well she starts to slight feel a heartache in her chest however.

She is then hugged too tightly that she can feel him shaking as if seeing that should he let go, he might not see her again.

However, she then looks passed him as her eyes locked on with her mother's and everyone else that she knows. Yue,shia,liliana,Kaori,shizuku,and Aiko. She can see that all have smiles on their faces, however she can see relief and hope to bring rekindled in their eyes. She can also see slight fade marks of tears on them. Just like Hajime, she can she than they are all slightly older than they were before(except Yue since she is a vampire an all) she last saw them. With that revelation of them she then breaks down into tears. After all she sees that all of the had so much more time apart from her than herself. At the sight of seeing my cry all of rushed to hug her. Just like Hajime they all were shaking. However after a couple of minutes of tears from her family she that asks the question she is afraid to her the answer too.

Myu:[...How Long?] she asks in a febrile tone

They all know what she is asking and the one to answer is her own mother.

Remia:[ Five years and six months. Plus six days if you count the time of your...death..] she says to her own daughter turning away from her with a look of sadness in her eyes.

At her answer everyone else other than hajime who is looking outside at the moment wiping away his tears.

Myu then looks towards floor with her fists clenched tightly in frustration and slight sadness.

Myu:[ So.. do you guys find out who did the summoning?] she asks again after a minute to cool herself off.

Yue:[Nn, From what Hajime told us, it seems that the people responsible have been dealt with. After all apparently someone stronger than Hajime appeared and dropped them off during Kouki meeting with the alliance. Thanks to that person this universe death was avoided for the moment.] she says to Myu with a slight smile.

At those words myu looks up in shock and looks around the room to only shake their heads in agreement to what You said.

Shizuku:[ From what hajime said, It seems this person wants him along with three others at the meeting for some team of some kind.] she says with slight suspicion in her voice.

Hajime:[ That's neither here nor there, for now I'm going back with kouki and the other to see if this war is going to end or not.] he says that a snort as he walks back into the room

Myu:[ Wait you mean the war isn't going to end? Why, even though im back here with you guys. Shouldn't the war be over then. After cam told me that you guys would kill them if you guys found out who did it.] she says trying to protest against them but.

Hajime:[ while that might be true, The World's Alliance objective may have been about recovering you. However not when I know that my daughter died in battle which could've been avoided. So let's just say that Kaori,shia,and Shizuku have been trying to keep us in check from me,yue,and Tio from out right destring this world but letting out our anger and rage.

Although they too have been fighting off that urge of destroying this plant themselves. You can thank Kouki and the others for them behaving in keeping us all in line. Although let's say that you friends decided to let off some steam in the underground training ground you made here.] he says looking away from Nyu to avoid her exasperated expression on her face.

The same with everyone else in the room, as everyone looks in different direction from her when she looks at them.

Myu:[ really...it's hard being this loved.] she says as she falls on all fours on the ground with a slight grin on her face. However if she didn't miss hear her papa, then she knows that her friend that she made are here now. Which means only one thing.

Myu:[ How are they doing these days?] she says getting back up to her feet looking at all of them.

Hajime:[ They have become fierce warriors in their own right. After all each of them wanted power to come and rescue you.] she says that last part with slight grin he looks outside in the distance.[I'm sure you know why they did this yes?After all my daughter isn't dense when it comes to these things] he says looking at her.

Myu just sighs and nods.

Myu:[ I knew they loved me but,come on did they really come to you for power. Seriously I wonder how sane they were if that's what best option they had.] she says again with a sigh in her voice as she begins to question her bests of friends sanity.

Remia:[my my, If your saying that about them, then what do you think of all of us falling in love with your father.] she asks her daughter with a smile but her eyes aren't

Myu:[ umm..That's...Nothing you guys are perfectly sane yup nothing wrong.] she says as she tries to get away but is blocked by shia and kaori grabbing her shoulders. She slowly turns around to see their faces to she that both of them have smiles on each of their faces but their eyes aren't. She then give a quick look around to see the rest of her Onee-chans are light her mother.

She shakes a little bit in fear she looks towards to her papa for help but then..

Hajime:[ You know Myu, you brought this on yourself so, accept your punishment like a good little girl. After all you just invoked the wrath of your precious Onee-chans.] he says across the room as he closes the doors to her room looking away to see what's about to happen to her.

Through the next few hours everyone could've sworn they heard a little girl's voice asking to please stop with the teasing and asking for help. However they decided to ignore it. After all they saw their demon king hajime just ignore saying don't mind it, along with the generals and leaders of the world alliance.

Thus the week ended and the meeting to determine whether peace could be achieved or not was going to take place.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22 final chapter

**Ch 21: Damage control & Vult Enim**

**Final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arifureta,Didn't I'd say to make my Abilities Average,Seirei Gouseki,Highschool DxD. Nor do I own it's characters.**

**Also A major spoiler of The certain WN series. which will be revealed in this series. A second disclaimer will be at the bottom which will include that particular series Name. Again A major WN spoiler for that certain series. Now then I hope you Guys have enjoyed the journey so far. Now onwards with the last chapter…**

As the chaos of the world at large continued to grow. It doesn't matter for those who gathered here today.

After all, today's meeting will decide whether or not war would continue. Safe to say that the deities and powerful factions from all over the planet and universe had all eyes and ears open. However the ones in attendance were nothing to sneeze at. Sirzechs as the representative of his devils. Michael was chosen to represent the angels the meeting since Gabriel took charge of the battalions of angels for him. Azazel the governor general of the Fallen angels came in person. These three were chosen as the representatives of the alliance. Across from them are the could either be their new enemies or a lasting allies to call upon in the future.

Kouki, the hero of the world's alliance. Endou, an elite assassins that can land a couple of blows to hajim and Head of the Haruia clan. Hajime, the leader of the world alliance. Also assumed demon king by everyone around him. These three were chosen to represent their side in this meeting.

In-between these powerhouses, are the people, for better or worse, were part of the whole reason these two factions clashed. Which resulted in the death of at most a billion human lives and couple millions from the alliance,and most surprisingly few from the world's alliance.

Rio, an honorary knight from a human kingdom that he is apart of in his world.

Mile,a hunter who is a former Noble. also From a human kingdom from the world she came from.

Finally come the girls who "death" started the war in the first place. Myu, a person of the sea and daughter of Hajime. Which makes her a princess from the world she comes from. Though that's a secret title given to her by the alliance. Along with these people are victims of the culprit that made both The alliance and World's alliance fight against each other. Serina,Yami,andNadia. These kids were captured and locked up in a cell. Which somehow prevented these incredible kids use their powers from escaping.

Now then the meeting started by giving a status report of the main culprits. Which they each were given a written copy of the report entailed.

The report read as follows…..

**The Restoration of Humanity.**

The man named as calamity was confirmed dead and culprit of the incident. He and his group of at least 100 men and women varying in between the ages of 30 and 40 were also confirmed dead or captured at the moment.

It seems that they summoned back heros to their they then proceeded to either kill or capture these naive boys and girls with powers enough to level cities or continents with ease. They also were trying to find a way to revert these boys and girls how they were before they were given these cheat like powers from multiple gods of reincarnations in their respective universes.

The former individuals that Calamity was apart of, They called themselves Unknown Saviors. This group came to be as their former leader That went by the name Thoams.

This man was a parent of his son and daughter which were summoned a heros to a different world. According to the man himself, It seemed that he and his wife were offered a power that only they as parents could wield. They went after their son and daughter when they were given the chance to.

When they arrived at that world, which currently stated as Destroyed. It seems that the parents went and destroyed that world entirely for burning their son and daughter at the both their daughter and son saved from the demon race. Which then they were betrayed by the world they saved. It seems that the end of the final battle they had with the demon king of that world,it was then their companions along with every nation turned their back on them. It seems that watching their son and daughter burned alive which after they tried to rescue them,but later for them to die in their arms. This broke the parents' hearts.

It seems the other members were also parents that had a similar experience as them. So the created the Group Unknown saviors as a means to save the naive kids who were transported there. Later down the line they discovered reincarnators and decided to help them as well. However the majority of those cases ended in failure for them.

After all the powers they had a reincarnators are something they gained,but by training and effort. Not given to them by Gods. After all they were born citizens in that world, not transported or summoned.

Serina,Rio,Mile,Myu,Yami,David(deceased),Nadia and The others(also deceased) that came,were summoned to this universe was a new test to see if they can get rid of their trained powers by different means. However as stated above it seems this was proven a fruitless endeavor… Report ends.

After a few minutes of silence after reading what the report said. (Which was them proccening the information to understand what had happened)

The meeting began anew.

Kouki:[ If we were to believe what this report that we each have in our hands is true, then our true enemy of everyone in this room is the being who gave the parents these powers yes?] he asks the room waving the report in the air with malice in his voice,as he asks his question.

Azazel:[ It would seem to be the case if we were to believe this report yes. However this also could be a decoy from us killing each other no? While I would like the idea of peace, I can't agree to it if your guys side doesn't agree to peace.] he says as he pinches his nose in from the headache he is currently having at the moment.

Hajime:[ So… these are parents are victims, of transported or summoned individuals which were their own kids. Can't say I relate to them. At that point would be the pot calling the kettle black. However just because they lost their children in such a way, shouldn't give them a reason to so all this. Honesty did they ever considered the circumstances what these kids were in? Or rather they choose willing to go to those world's? I must say they aren't a good group they are trying to be. Well former group. After all a couple of bullets to the head and heart says otherwise.] He says with a grin as his voice has a sadistic tone to it.

As his words, everyone in the room give out a collective sigh.

Sirzechs:[ The question still stands. Will your collective side wish for peace, or continue this pointless war.] he says in a respectful tone.

Endou:[ I for one, am inclined to accept peace. However there are still some complications left unsaid. I assume your side knows what I'm talking about yes?] he speaks up which causes Sirzechs side look at him like they discovered a ghost. Which caused him to cry a little.

Micheal:[ In all honesty, I thought you guys were kidding when your side mentioned this would happen. I'd say thanks for telling us in advance. After all this meeting would devolve into an unwelcome path for all of us.] He says regaining his composure.

Kouki:[ It's fine. Just make sure you guys keep your wits on full throttle. After all just him sitting is enough for you to lose sight of him.] he says slight chuckle to his voice. Which then he raises his hand. In which then he catches a needle in between his two index fingers.

Endou:{ Don't think i heard that chuckle Kouki. Maybe if tell wives about some emmbarring stories about you?} he says through telepathic network in a darkened tone.

At this Kouki sweats a little.

Kouki:{ Please don't, I rather go jump off the empire state building with no parachute than dealing with the teasing that would ensue. Im sorry.} he says with a desperate heart felt voice to him.

Endou:{ fine. But you owe me and wives a full paid trip to the bahamas for up to a month with food and travel expenses included. My good friend.} he says in a cheerful tone.

Hajime:{ If you guys are done now with your little talk,I suggest you guys get on with the meeting.} he says to the both of them in an exasperated tone.

At which Hajime then proceeds to continue with the meeting without him getting an answer of the Telepathic network.

Hajime:[ Now then, I'm sure that you guys have damage control to deal after this whole ordeal no? I'm willing to help and agree to peace if you guys can promise me that this event won't happen again.] he says to them in a calcutive tone.

At which point the victims of this event proceed to speak up.

Nadia:[ If I get my say in this. I would like if Nagumo would take the three back to Your world. After all I'm certain that our world we were apart of have considered us M.I.A or K.I.A. So the three of us would like a fresh start again. If can then us three will lend power to you in your time of need.] she says to him with determination in her eyes.

At this Hajime looks over the three of them. In which he sees the same determination as Nadia. Which then he proceeds to let out a big sigh.

Hajime:[ You can do as you wish.] he says to end the conversation in a voice that leaves no room to argue.

At which then he looks back to Sirzechs an the rest.

Hajime:[ Now that's out of the way. So are you guys going to accept or not?] he asks again to Sirzechs and the others.

Azazel and the others just sigh and look at him with an aura of respectable people around them. In which Azazel proceeds to speak up again.

Azazel:[ Now then, since you are giving your generosity to us. I'm assuming that Peace is established no?]He says as he questions the room.

At which he sees that everyone in the room gives a collective nod.

Micheal:[ Then we officially declared an end to this rather short but bloody war. Which mind you is the first of its kind. A war where Universes called to fight for the things they loved and as well uniting allies and foes alike for a common enemy.] he says in a loud volume for everyone to hear him.

At which everyone gets from their respective seats and move towards each other for exchange of handshakes and as well Singing the **Universal Peace Pact**. In which its states that each of the respective side will aid each other if a different universe invades their own. As well supplying knowledge in magic and weaponry. As well the different cultures in secret to each other.

=======Scene changes========

Soon after the Peace was made, Hajime and co Handed out darken shades say if anyone watched M.I.B then he shouldn't explain what's about to happen. If not then just put on the shades so that they don't get caught up for what's about to happen. Soon everyone put on the shades as Hajime pulled out a sliver rod from his inner pochiertes of his jacket. Which then he proceeds to press the red button. As soon as he did that they watched as the whole atmosphere of the earth was dyed in a flash of white, which then proceeds to fade as fast as it came.

Hajime then Gives out orders to his outposts around the world and telling the alliance instructions as well.

Apparently the satellites came with memory wiping capabilities as well brainwashing ones as well. He says it's not a big deal to everyone around him.(The shades were given to everyone in the alliance and as well the World's Alliance) At which everyone in the room has cramped expressions on their faces. After what seems like years,which actually was about two days.

The chaos ceased to exist. The explanation given to everyone around the was that new virus outbreak happened. As for the destruction of buildings and military installations, Is seems that the virus affected people making them do things they usually wouldn't. With that explanation given, the remaining 6 billion around the world worked with each other to rebuild what was lost. Its seems that in a decade things will go back as it used to be.

However though, the family and loved ones mourn for the departed around the world. That week would later become known as the wrath of mother nature. After all there was no one around the world to be made a scapegoat for the billion lives lost that week. So they said it was a natural disaster of mother nature.

======Scene changes=====

After the following day of that announcement In the middle east in the middle of nowhere, Were the World's Alliance and The Alliance leaders and forces her Face to face. SInce they made sure the outside wouldn't able the humours of sci-fi ships and dragons flying around. That and Angels,devils,and Fallen angels also patrolling around with The dragons in the sky.

Soon that same massive door appeared in front of everyone. One by one the world's force entered through those massive doors going back home.

Eventually the ones remaining were Hajime, Myu,Rio,and Mile.

During those two days, Mile had talked to her companions which were older than she last saw them. Rio also talked with his friends that came for him. Apparently they came for him since One of the princesses of the kingdom was missing that and the person he seeks revenge on had something to do with it. On another note, Myu and her Friends came to greet her and each and every single one of them confessed their love for her. However, She said that being a lolicon was a bad thing so she couldn't accept their feelings at the moment.

Although once they were back at japan, she would ask Yue to teach her the transformation magic to her. After all she wanted to learn that so she can accept her friends feeling for her. It seems she cared enough about them, so much that she didn't want her new lovers be going to jail for being lolicons. After those two days, it seems they are returning They asked Hajime to wait a bit. He understood why as he made his head turn in the direction of who was coming.

In his line of sight he could see Issei approach their location. Him along with The sister of the Devil king Rias. Her as well with Xenovia,koneko,and Kiba. Along with them is Azazel as well.

He can see Issei wanted to speak. In which he turned towards his daughter and comrade in arms that she made here. What he saw in each of their eyes was determination and resolve. So with a quick Phrase to them.

Hajime:[ Just make it quick.] He said to them as he ruffles their hair of each of them and gave them permission.

With that Rio along with Mile walked behind Myu as she walked to meet halfway towards Issei.

Issei seeing this Looked at each of his Friends and Asked with his eyes if he could go. At which he received nods from them and moved to meet you halfway along with Xenovia and Kiba.

After what was a couple of seconds Myu and Issei Were just a dozen feet away from each other. Rio,Mile,Kiba and Xenovia were a least about 3 feet away from their respective escort.

A slight tension hung in the air between each of them. However that tension was despised by the normal conversation started between the two.

Myu:[ How's it going Issei, It seems that You finally confessed your love for Rias I see.] she says to him in a teasing tone.

Issei:[ Yeah, After what has happened and all, I figured I better get to it you know? Also doesn't help that A certain cheeky brat help me along the way.] She says slightly embarrassed he looks away from her scratching his cheek with a finger.

Myu:[ well how's Koneko doing these days, I didn't get to see her much when my papa decided to lettely point a shotgun at you guys.] she says also in a slight embarrassed tone. Looking away from him into the distance somewhere.

With those few sentences exchanged between each other. They began to talk about what was going on in their lives so far like old friends trying to make up for lost time. Sometimes they laughed,sometimes they felt sympathetic,sometimes they felt slight jealousy towards one another. However after about 20 minutes of talking with each other all the while still genuinely smiling at each other, Myu then Asked.

Myu:[ So weren't you going to take revenge.] she said in a calm tone.

At which point Issei's demtere changed. To which Rio, Mile,Xenovia,and Kiba put their hands above the each of their blades waiting to see what was about to unfold.

Issei:[ In all Honesty Myu...I really do.] he says back to her with a cold tone[ I know for a fact that you were the one who killed my parents that day. You were also the one who hurt Xenovia and Koneko as well.]

Myu:[ Then why don't you?] she asked with a hit of sadness in her voice.

[ Azazel told you right? That I was the one who Did all those things you just said.] She asked this time with confusion and tears running down her face.

Issei:[ I have every right to do so. I have every right to end you here and now.] he says with slight malice in his voice, however at the end his voice sounds like something calmness to it.

[I Know for a fact That the one I have to kill Is My crimson. However I know she is dead. After all Azazel wouldn't lie to if he knew it would cost my trust in him,along with the devils,angels,and Fallen angels.]

[The person I see in front of me now is that little girl that is always cheeky and always says some mature for her age. I see that girl who was afraid at everything around here for being in a new place, so she did that side by being and irritating brat that didn't know when to stop.]

[Myu The one I wanted dead has died a week ago. My revenge was taken from me, However I know that should i have killed that person, Myself nor the people I love wouldn't be here today. After all That person was the princess of the most endgame and evil person in the Multiverse that i know. Seriously His army literally only lost a thousand soldiers compared to our millions. He and his generals didn't even take to the field while ours did.] He says to in exasperated expression on his face as flicks her in the head.

To which she looks back him as sees a clam and caring person who which she can see no flaw other than his pervertedness.

Myu:[ You didn't have to flick me you know? Meany] she says clutching the spot she got flicked. With her tears being wiped away by him.

Issei:[ Myu...Let's be honest here, what I would do to hurt you would be nothing compared to your father over there.] he says to her as he pointed in the direction where Hajime is at with the Doors opened behind revealing a large royal city in the background. Which he says In a light sadistic tone to his voice.

Myu:[ Issei...I suggest you get yourself checked. Your slightly becoming like Akeno. It's scary.] she says as turns away from him.

Issei:[ I honestly don't see what the problem is. After all, what's wrong with a have a little sadism in you.] he chuckles a bit as he feels like he is almost about to reach an enlightenment to the world of possibilities.

At which both Himself and Myu start to laugh a bit. Which causes everyone around them to sigh in relief. Soon the laughter dies down to which Issei extends his hand at Myu.

Issei:[ I know for a fact that normal people would honestly have gone a killed you for revenge. In fact most of my friends and Lover would do that for me. However That is a human emotion and desire. I for a fact am not a human, But a devil.] he says that last part as he extends his devil wing in a display of performance.

Myu seeing this lets out a slight chuckle before she accepts his hand.

Myu:[ issei, I suggest You stop acting cool like this or else you might face the consequences.] she says as she clasps his hand tightly and whispers that to his ears in a slight seductive voice.

To which he tries to call her bluff.

Issei:[ Or what.] he says in a sadistic tone to her. To which she smiles and then closes her eyes.

Afterwards Aura of pure desire emanates from her she slightly licks her lips like a certain vampire at him.

Myu:[ Or I just might make you my own.] She says as she tries to touch his chin. however as if not caring atmosphere a Gunshot was heard.

To which then myu falls face first on the soft sand and smoke rises from her head and back.

At which everyone around goes dot eyed.

At which Hajime walks up and picks myu from her neck then Yetts her into the opened doors as she disappears from sight from everyone.

Then silence befalls everyone for few seconds. To which Hajime speaks up in slight annoyance and irritation at no one.

Hajime:[ I swear they say I'm a bad influence on her. Sersius When I get back I am going to make sure they get an earful of my compaltines on them.] he says only loud enough for the people around him to hear him. To which He points at Issei with a glare.

Hajime:[ You mister pervert prince or King if you prefer. I know that you aren't a lolicon,However you should thank me from saying you from that horrible path. Also whatever you do stay away from sadism. Trust me once you open that door, there is no going back. Now that let me get the rest of these kids out of here.] He says as he also yeatts Rio and Mile who also have smoke coming out from their heads for some reason, through the same doors.

Hajime:[ Now then I'm sure I'll see your very soon. Till then fare well. Also tell your friends I'm sorry but i did them a favor.] he says as he walks through these doors which then disappears instantly.

Soon a wind breeze passes through which cause a tumbleweed pass his sight even though such a thing shouldn't be here.

After wondering what he meant he looks behind him and sees His friends and azazel who is walking towards him with an annoyed expression on his face with smoke coming out of their heads.

Azazel:[ He doesn't leave a good impression of him now does he.] he says as waves he hands as he makes the smoke go away from his forehead

Issei:[ In all honesty, we should thank him? For stopping our friends here.] he says in a questionaly voice towards him

Azazel:[ Haha, Yeah he should, In all honesty, What she did is what you wish you had in your perverted hands. Seriously who thought that brat that Aura.?] he says As they look over the horizon as Issei and Azazel Teleport out of that place leaving Rias and the others in the desert in the middle east. After all they were hungry and boys need to eat.

Lets just say that Rias and the others were ticked at Issei and Azazel for leaving them behind.

======Scene changes======

Back a nagumo Household Yue,Shia,Tio,Aiko,Liliana,Shizuku,and Remia were Looking down towards the floor with in Sieza potions As their Husband Looked at them With the coldest of eyes at them. Explaining to them that how My is being Influenced by them in a badway. To which they wanted to protest but after hajime pulled out a recording of Myu did in that other universe to which they could feel it from here. Each of their faces had shame in them.

Lets just say on that day for the first time ever he had truly won over the wives and had gotten amount on each of them that day. After that Hajime began to send Rio and Miles Groups back to their respective universes and worlds. Rio Gave words of gratitude As head and his Party made way back to their Kingdom.

Soon after Mile and Her Group were surprised To see their world Back as it was like nothing ever happen. Is seems the Reason for this is that James and Nanos called in a favor from a god of creation. And Nanos as he first test was made God of That world along with James mentoring her along the way. Soon he waved them goodbye to which The Doors Instantly disappears.

======Scene Changes=====

Staring out the window from his office. Is what looks like Teenager male however one can't be so sure since this person could also pass as a young female teacher as well. What we do know though is currently he is leader of his/her own nation. After all the slight pale aura hair color is recognized from anybody in this world he is apart off. After all he is the sole person that has his nation centuries of even a maleluim ahead of everyone in his world when it comes to technology and weaponry. That as well as industry.

After all His nation are the ones that were able to make portals to other worlds and universes. It also doesn't help to be the most powerful person in the world. That and the strongest true demon lord in all of history. If what khloe said to believe. It also doesn't hurt that each of your friends and subordinates are stronger than the 4th demon lord on the planets. Which you have in spades.

That in your dungeon also hides other demon lords in the wings. It also doesn't hurt that You actually control the strongest demons in history at your beck and call. After all you have them a secret force lead by Diablo who's the strongest Demon along with a couple of Archduke demons.

It also doesn't help that your first friend He/she made was the Youngest of the 4 or 5 Strongest dragons in the world. It also doesn't hurt that You weren't even a human, but what this world would call you the weakest monster in the world. The weakest monster rose to the apex of the food chain. Power,Influence,Technology,weaponry,industry,and even political power. Wealthy doesn't even hurt either.

However even with all these things in the palm of his/her hand. He isn't even tainted by it. Rather his is the most humble person or rather a monster. Still the reason this person is standing here viewing his nation as skyships fly in the sky. Sci-fi trains go through and from here to different allied nations of his nation. Cars,truck,Suvs,Vans. Driving in the streets and sky of his nation.

It is then he/she smiles and looks behind he/herself to find a doors opened wide. It is then he/she sees a man in his late twenties step come through those doors. He is wearing a pure black trench coat,sleek combat boots,to insanely which what look like revolvers on both his right and left thighs. Black suit pants and belt. Black suit vest with white colored shirt and a black suit hat on top of his head.

Fingerless gloves which are also black. His hair pure white snow and and red eye with an eyepatch over the other one which is also black. Underneath each eye have black lines going in and lighting pattern to them. This person is an Guest of his/her today. After all only Diablo and souei know about this guest coming in today. After all this is a secret meeting taken place between these two today. First of many which both of them are assured of.

Soon as he enters He/she makes motion to a couple of couches and tea which is steam along with a couple bottles of sake should want to partake in some. To which he Gives him/her a nod as they move to the couches. On the table are the prepared tea and sake bottles along with cups to match each design.

However on that table are multiple holograms of files listing different names from different worlds and universes on them.

Each of them take a sip of the tea which was green tea by the way. Then they set down the tea cups and Hajime begins the conversation.

Hajime:[ First off, Nice place you got. Also I'm sure you know my name already so we'll skip that and I'll ask your name instead Mister? Miss?] he says that last part since he can't really tell the difference.

Rimuru Tempest:[ Rimuru Tempest, You can Call me just Rimuru Mister Hajime Nagumo. Also I'm Nighter off thoes genders after all I'm genderless if I'm beging Honest.] He/she Says to him as it reverts to Golden colored slime.[ After all I'm a slime after all] it says as it reverts back to his/her human form. Which is smiles at him.

Hajime was shocked if only for a second before he lets out a chuckle and they both continue to drink the tea again in blissful silence. After a couple minutes of bliss Hajime just asks the question.

Hajime:[ So I'm Assuming that the Humanoids and Heteromorphic people on the screens are my options for the Team. So Just tell me what this team is supposed to do?] He asks Rimuru.

Rimuru:[ For now this team is meant as a task force for eliminating threats that are a threat the Mutiverse as a hole. Also Localizes problems like your home worlds. So you guys are to eliminate or subdue if you can. Your team will only be reporting to me and no else. Even if my friends,subordinates,or self proclaimed lovers ask you to tell them. You don't have too. You guys will start your first Mission when you have set up your team. You can tell your family members about this if you so wish.] He/she says to him with a joyful tone to his/her voice.

After a while Hajime ends up Picking out Nine people out of the list. These are the people he chooses:

Izuku Midoriya (MHA, My hero Academia)

Momonga or Rather Ainz owl Gown (Overlord)

Shia Tatsuya( The Irregular at Magic Highschool)

Misumi Makoto(Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai wa douchuu, Moon-led journey)

Mile(Didn't I say to make my abilities average in the next life?)

Rio(seirei gensouki)

Arc(skeleton Knight in another world)

Cid Kagenou( The Eminence in the shadow)

Issei Hyoudou( Highschool DXD)

List ends.

As Rimuru lets out a whistle at the people he is chosen. However he then asks a question he already knows the answer to.

Rimuru:[ All your choices are good so far however, I think the others wouldn't like to be working with Ainz. However I'm confused as to why You'd pick This Izuku Midorya here. After all It says that he is quickless here. He says moving the hologram back to hajime. To which he/she sees Hajime give a sadistic grin as he looks at the photo.

Hajime:[ If you my file here since you have here in the archives. Then you'd know he is exactly like me back when I didn't have power. I'd imagine he's being bullied at this very moment for being weak and quickly as it were. However he has immense potential. If drop him at the bottom of the abyss in the orcus great labyrinth just like I was, I wonder how he would change] he says with a grin as he drinks green tea. To which Rimuru Also gives a grin.

Rimuru:[ You know, If I didn't know how you care about your family as you do, I would have already snuff you out along with Ainz over here. Although in his case he is also doing the world a favor with him being there along with his Companions] he/she says back at him

Hajime:[ well then it's been nice talking for once Rimuru. I hope that our relationship will keep going well as it is today.] he says with a smile

Rimuru:[ I hope it does. So who do you want to start with Hajime.] he says with a smile back.

Hajime:[ You already know who] He says as he gets up and walks to doors that he came through but not before he stops and looks behind him and says his team's name[ My team's or Task force name whichever you pressure is called Vult Enim] with those words hanging in the air he closes the Doors behind him

Rimuru just grins and chuckles a bit before saying in his mind

Rimuru:{ quite a fitting name considering what people would call us.}

With that He goes back and closes the holograms and gets back to work

After all, he didn't want Benimaru walkin on him not doing his stacks of paperwork.

Story complete…..Maybe

Thank you guys for continuing to read my I guess decent fanfiction. I Hope you guys enjoyed it as mush As i have. Now then for the disclaimer.

**I don't own Arifureta,Didn't I'd Say To Make My Abilities Average, Seirei Gouseki,Highschool DXD,and Finally That time I reincarnated as a slime. Or It's characters. **

**Thank you for Your guys reviews and critics. I hope I'd at least Improved a little in my time writing this. As for my new Story I still don't know. **

**However If I'm Truthful I think I didn't do a good job writing this. But Hey One failure is maybe a step away from success….I hope. Also In the Arifureta After story IV it mentions That Hajime might have made the satellite have The M.I.B function in it. But let's be honest, it does have it. After all you can't stop Hajime's romance**

**Still hope you guys enjoyed reading it at least. Bye now as I'm off to brainstorm new ideas I hope. Also This is first Fanfiction ever. Hope I did a decent Job. Once again Bye and hope to see each of your reviews and critics on my next story. That is if I do another story.**


End file.
